


Babe, I Love You

by kimjagganim



Category: BinJin - Fandom, Hyun Bin - Fandom, HyunBin/SonYeJin, Son Ye Jin - Fandom, 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV), 사랑의 불시착 | Crash Landing on You (TV) RPF
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Romance, Adult Setting, Alternate Universe, BinJin - Freeform, BinJin Couple, F/M, Fanfiction, Hyun Bin - Freeform, Inspired by K-Drama | Korean Drama, Korean, Korean Characters, Love, RiRi couple, Romance, Son Ye Jin - Freeform, adult fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 68,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29869194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjagganim/pseuds/kimjagganim
Summary: Fate decides to bring rough circumstances for the two lovers who just started to madly fall in love with each other.Are they really destined to be together, or they just only had a right love at the wrong time?
Relationships: Hyun Bin and Son Ye Jin, Hyun Bin/Son Ye Jin
Kudos: 9
Collections: Fan Favorites





	1. The Beginning or The End?

12:12 pm KST

(Hey, babe! It's lunchtime... Don't forget to--) she exhaled, "erase, erase..."

(Babe, are you busy? It looks like you forgot to send me your sweet message again this morni--) she stopped "No, no, Yej... Erase, erase, erase..."

She began typing again, (Ya! Hyun Bin! Why you're not contacting me? I'm worried about you.)

"Should I send this, or?" She thought for the hundredth time now.

"UHG!!!" the only last word she vented out.

She then deleted all the texts she typed and retyped earlier.

————

It's been two fucking days since her boyfriend is unreachable. She is madly worried because this is not so like him. Between the two of them, her boyfriend is the sweet one. Always sending sweet text messages every morning, before he goes to bed, and sending hundreds of I Love You(s) even right after they finished a 3-4 hour phone call.

From all the boyfriends she had before, though she doesn't want to compare her current from all those bullshits, she can never deny the fact that Bin is the sweetest and the best one. But, it looks like from the past two days, it's nowhere to be found.

Another day passed by, and Yejin is starting to feel that there is really something wrong going on. How the hell she will know?

It's already 6:58 pm, and two minutes more, she can finally log out from her work. When she arrived at her flat, she immediately went to her bathroom to take a quick shower hoping that it will ease the tiredness she's feeling, or should I say, the heavy load in her heart and in her mind.

Feeling a little better after taking a bath, she changed to her sleeping clothes and jump off to her bed. She then buried her face to her pillow, and millions of thoughts were running to her head again.

She gets up, took her phone, and began typing.

"Bin, I don't know what's happening to you. If you have a problem with me, please let me know. Don't make me look like a fool waiting for your message or call. Please let's talk about this. I'm really worried, Bin." Yes, she's really fucking worried.

The tears that she kept from falling for the past 3 days began flowing down her face. She can no longer stop it. Her heart feels so heavy. She wants to let it out, no, she needs to.

She then began asking herself...

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"Am I a failure?"

"Again?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hi, Loves!
> 
> First, thank you so much for coming here. This is actually my very first fic, so please excuse my shortcomings. Also, please don't hesitate to ping me if you have any corrections— I know I have to keep a big room for improvement. Votes, comments and any suggestions will be well appreciated.
> 
> Thank you again, and I hope to still see you in the next chap! 💋
> 
> xoxo,  
> kimjagganim


	2. Open Gate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Warning: Not so long chapter ahead!
> 
> Also, a little 🍋 to make up for the super-duper short 1st chapter I did earlier. I hope you all enjoy it!

**15 DAYS AGO**

Looking outside the open window of the bus she's currently riding in, the 38-year-old woman is feeling the cold breeze of the air in her face and body. Raising her left wrist to check the time in her Daytona Series Rose Gold watch— it's showing 9:43 pm. Anyone who might see her face can tell that the woman is excited about where she is going. Her eyes are full of love and happiness.

The bus stopped at the city's terminal and some passengers immediately ran outside the bus. She doesn't want to quickly get off of her chair since she still has 25 minutes left before the time she'll see her boyfriend, so she waited until there are only a few passengers left.

While waiting for a taxi, her phone beeped, and she immediately pulled it out from her pocket. Her crescent eye smiles are already showing even when she didn't unlock her phone yet. She knows where the message comes from.

From: Babe Bin ❤️

"Baby, are you almost there?"

She began typing to respond...

"I'm still waiting for a taxi, babe. Don't worry, I'll be at the church on time. Can't wait to see you. I love you!"

The gate was still open when she arrived at the Seoul International Catholic Church. Yes, this place is their meeting place ever since Bin and Yejin started dating 2 weeks ago. Bin suggested this place because as for him, it's quiet, and they can focus on spending time together alone. This is their second time meeting in this place. The first one was the day after Yejin said her yes to Bin.

She went to the farthest right side of the church where the benches are located and sit there while waiting for her boyfriend. It's already 10:30 pm, the exact time of their plan to meet. Though it's a church, she's still afraid because it's already really late and you can't see people roaming around the streets anymore.

She gets her phone on her tote bag and started typing to send a message to Bin, but stopped when she saw a LED light coming from a 2020 BMW R 1250 RS motorcycle. Yes, Bin is here. She puts back her phone to her bag and stands up while waiting for Bin to come closer.

After removing his helmet, he planted a tender smack on her lips and then asked... "Babe, did you wait long?"

"No. I just arrived..." she responded with a smile.

He continued... "Hop on! Let's go somewhere else."

"Where? I thought we're just staying here... Babe, I told you earlier that we'll just meet for two hours, right? As much as I want to spend a lot of time with you tonight, but tomorrow is Sunday." She sadly uttered.

Yejin is very strict with promises, especially when it comes to her loved ones. Her workplace is 3 hours away from her hometown, so she only visits her parents' house every Sunday. And that every Sunday is Son's Family Day.

"It's not far from here, baby. I promise. Please, I just want a more secure place for the both of us."

Oh my God, a secure place? Don't tell me-- said the devil at the back of her mind.

However, Bin pouted his lips like a baby waiting for a yes from her. Since that's one of her weaknesses from this 38-year-old ahjussi, she decided to hop in and wrap her arms around his waist. Before he started the engine, he faced her and put on the extra helmet he brought and wears his as well.

While they are on their way to the secure place, Yejin can't stop thinking about where and what did he mean by that.

Actually, only after 4 days since they began dating, Yejin already noticed that Bin was showing naughty strikes every time they have late-night calls. She just didn't give much attention to those since even though they're already adults, it's still too early for their relationship to go into that stage. She wants her relationship with Bin to be normal as much as possible-- taking baby steps together like what other normal couples do.

Yejin came back to her senses when Bin abruptly stops on the right side of the road. He slid up the shield on his helmet and faced her.

"Baby, you love me, right?" he asked.

She slides up the shield on her helmet as well to hear him clearly. "Yes, of course!" she answered.

"Do you trust me?" he asked again.

"Babe... why are you asking questions like these?" Yejin asked him back.

Silence is the only thing she got from Bin while showing his captivating eyes to her. So she decided to continue... "Ye--" but before she can even finish her word, he cut her off.

He started the engine again and drove faster until they entered a garage at the side of a big two-story white house. Bin held her bag as well as her hand as they entered the side door of the house. She thought this is Bin's house, so she just followed him.

Yejin looks around at the house they entered in. It was cozy, very neat, and pleasant. Bin went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Then, he took two bottled water.

"Let's go upstairs." Bin said and held her right hand.

Yejin felt so nervous. It looks like she really knows what Bin is trying to do. She's not yet ready. She's not sure if now is the right time.

Bin felt that Yejin was taking little steps backward while they're leading to the master's bedroom.

"Bin..." she softly uttered.

"Don't worry, baby, I won't bite you." he chuckled.

Still, Yejin's heart is beating so fast. She wanted to stop him from dragging her inside the room, but her body is not cooperating with her mind.

He put the two bottled water on the table beside his bed as well as her tote bag. Then he sat on the right side of the bed and signalled her to sit down with him by tapping beside his thigh.

"Ba...be... uhmm, what are you planning to do?" she stammered.

Bin answered, "come here, baby. Let's talk."

Since she already felt cornered in this situation, she steps forward and sits beside him, but not too close. Making sure they still have enough space even though she knew that she can no longer run from him this time.

Bin raised his hand, touching her hair while his eyes are looking directly to her lips. She can smell his aromatic and addicting scent like asking for her to give in.

She tried to shift her head to the right side trying to avoid his gaze, but Bin immediately holds her chin pulling her face closer to him.

She froze. Her body froze. She can't move. Eotteoke? Her mind is telling her to stand up and go away, but her heart and body refuse to do so.

Not after a second, his lips finally landed on hers. She didn't close her eyes, but she can already feel the shivers down her spine. She still didn't open her mouth, but not until he bites her lower lip aiming for her to respond, and asking for her to welcome him.

Shit! Game over.

She tied both of her arms around his neck while his left hand holding the right side of her hips, and his right hand is going inside her soft cotton top. Their kiss became passionate and went too wet until they both lost out of breath. As they pulled out from the kiss, Bin smiled at her and said...

"I love you so much, Yejin. I want you to finally be mine."

Before she could even respond, Bin started to kiss her again, now with his long tongue trying to wander and wanting to be played. Yejin got his signal, so she willingly sucked it which makes Bin groan sexily.

Bin pulls out from their kiss and started licking her ears, her jawline down to her neck-- one of the sensitive parts of her body. He goes back to kiss her lips, while his hand is having a hard time unlocking the hooks of her bra. Not wanting to prolong the agony, she hurriedly helped him to remove them. Her EBLIN olive-colored bra landed on the floor near the door after she throws it. He pulled her top and also throws it away behind her.

Now in front of him, he's seeing two mountain breasts and two pinkish erected nipples that are badly screaming for his help. He held her shoulders and gently guiding her to lie down. Bin started sucking Yejin's right nipple while his right hand is caressing and pressing the other one. Her eyes clenched shut, and she lets out flirty moans that were like music to Bin's ears.

Bin removed his shirt, his pants, boxer shorts and only leaving the last piece of his suit. She also did the same, she removed her pants, but Yejin's eyes were locked on his covered hard cock. Oh my God, can you survive tonight, Yejinssi? said the not so supportive angel at the back of her mind.

While Bin is crawling back up to where she is lying, she also climbs backward going to the headboard of the bed so they can have more comfortable positions.

Bin kneeled in front of her, he takes off her panties and put her legs on each side of his hips. He bent down, cupped her breasts, and sucked them that made Yejin's back arched a little. She felt his angry member when her right thigh hit it, making her vagina produce more sticky jellies.

After giving glory to her mountains, he began licking her abdomen down to her pelvis.

"Fuck, babe..." Yejin abruptly uttered.

"What?" Bin softly responded.

"St-- op..." Bin continue licking each side of her thighs. "God, stop teasing me..." frustration is very evident from her voice.

Bin answered "tell me what do you want me to do with you, baby... I want to hear it."

Yejin gets up from lying, tangled her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer to her. She then whispered in his ear sooooo softly "Fuck me, and bring me to heaven."

Satisfied with her command, he instantly removed his underwear then his long and angry member was finally out of its cage. Before letting his member going into her cave, he teasingly brushes it upside down to her wet clitoris that made Yejin's back curved again.

She can no longer hold it, so she fired to Bin "Babe, please! Go deep inside me... I'm-- I'm begging you..."

He wickedly smiled and uttered "Don't..." he gently entered his cock to her opening, "make me feel" he pushed it deeply "sorry"...

"Ahhhh! Fuck youuuuu, Bin!" she shouted while holding the sheets at each side of the bed.

...he smiled again, then continued "for you" he thrust deeper "later"... "baby" and let out a hard groan from feeling the heat and wetness inside her.

Yejin holds his forearm signalling him to come closer, so he did.

Their bodies are now touching each other. The only noises from Bin's room are the sound of their bodies hardly hitting each other, his hard growls, and her high pitch moans. She can feel that she's getting out of breath. Her mouth is getting dry, so she looked at Bin signalling him to kiss her. Bin immediately capture her mouth and let Yejin suck on his tongue. He can feel that her cervix is clenching, an indication that she's really getting close.

"Come for me, baby. Uhhhg!" he said while panting so hard.

"Ahhhh... B..i..n... Bin..." the only stuttering three words she can let out at the moment.

Bin fasten his thrust hoping they can meet their climax together perfectly. He sucked her lower lip, and she sucked his upper lip too, while they were moaning in harmony. Two more drive and BinJin's eyes clenched shut while shouting each other's name as they finally reached their heavenly peak.

He collapsed on her left side, and she collapsed on his right side. While they're still catching their breaths, Bin stretched his right arm and Yejin immediately put her head on his chest. She can loudly hear his heartbeat so fast. She looked up to him, then he smiled. He showed his two deep dimples to her, caressed her temple, putting a soft kiss on her forehead, and said...

"You don't know how you made me so happy tonight, baby. Thank you so much for trusting me. I love you."

Bin took the one bottled water on the table beside his bed. He opened it, and give it to his girlfriend.

"Baby, come here. Drink some water. You need this." Bin offered.

"Thank you. And of course, I love you too, babe. Sooo much!" she responded.

"Does that mean you are still up for another round?" he smirked.

Yejin hits his chest and shouted "Ya!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hi, Loves!
> 
> I actually didn't mean to expand the smut scene, but I know some of you might also like it, so I just gave it a try. Again, please, please excuse my shortcomings; the grammar, punctuations, sentences and etcetera. I hope you'll still give my next chaps a chance!
> 
> Please don't forget to vote, leave comments and suggestions. I will really, really appreciate those! See you in the next chap! 💋
> 
> xoxo,  
> kimjagganim


	3. The Encounter

Yejin woke up from her slumber when she heard multiple knocks on her door. It's Son Yeoseop, her younger brother and only sibling.

"Noona! Noona! Noona (older sister)! Yaaaa! Breakfast is ready... go downstairs now! And someone's looking for you. Palli! (faster)" Yeoseop shouted while banging at her door.

"Uhmmm... Oh... Arasseo (okay)..." She murmured.

She felt physically exhausted. Like a feeling of doing some intense cardio at the gym. Her legs can't move, and she has cramps in her lower abdomen. She slowly twists her body straight in bed and looked at the ceiling.

Oh, she remembered what she and Bin did last night. She smiled and giggled. She took the pillow beside her and hugged it while her shoulders are moving upside down. Yejin can't believe that they finally made love last night. It's been a while since she felt like this. The feeling of being in love with someone you like and being loved.

While she was still flying on her thoughts, her phone rang.

Calling...  
Babe Bin ❤️

Panicking a little, she almost fell from her bed but immediately recovers after holding a grip from the bedsheet. She then gets her phone excitedly beside her study table. She took a deep breath and slides the green button.

"Wise men say... only fools rush in... but I can't help falling in love with you..." he sang from the other line.

Shucks! She melts. Her heart melts. What did she do in her past life to hear an angelic voice this morning? She's lost in her thoughts again, so she wasn't able to answer him.

Bin couldn't hear a response from her, so he continued, "Baby? Are you there?"

"Baby?"

"YEJIN?"

She came back to herself after Bin calls her name, "Babe, yes! I'm here. Sorry, I just woke up."

Bin chuckled and added, "Good morning to the most beautiful woman in the world and in my life."

"Good morning, babe." she lays down on her bed since she cannot contain the butterflies in her stomach anymore.

"Make sure to have fun with your family today, okay? Send me a picture of you later. I really miss you already. I love you, I love you, I love you, my baby Yejin." he uttered in a very sweet voice.

She answered, but trying her best not to let her giggles out, "Mmmm... Yes, I will. I miss you too, babe and I love you."

Their call ended, but Bin's voice is still lingering in Yejin's ear. It looks like the pain she felt earlier washes away like a tsunami. God, what is happening to you, Yejin?

————

After taking a quick shower, she went downstairs to have breakfast with her family. Yes, she's at her parent's house since it's Son's Family Day.

While she's on her way, in her peripheral view, she can see a familiar two women sitting in their dining area. When she went closer, she immediately recognized them. Her father's sister, Son Myeongja, and her cousin Park Boyoung.

"Wait, imooo (aunt)???" she hugged her aunt and showed a big smile to her. She then looked at her cousin and hold her arms.

"Boyoung-ah!!! You've grown into such a fine lady... It's been what? 7 years? I missed you so much!" she hugged her tightly.

"I miss you too, eonnie (older sister)! You're so pretty... You haven't aged a day." Boyoung stated.

Boyoung and Yejin were very close since they were kids, but they parted when the Park family migrated to the Philippines for their business.

The Son's Family Day was fun and memorable with their visitors— Myeongja and Boyoung. They watched three comedy movies on Netflix, talked about the life of the Park family in the Philippines, and had a barbecue party for dinner.

After having brunch, Yejin went to her room and Boyoung followed her "Eonnie, can I come in?"

"Yes, of course, Boyoung-ah!" she answered and step to the side of her door to give way for Boyoung.

Her cousin steps into her room and sat on the fluffy bed. "Eonnie, I cannot keep it anymore. I wanna say something..."

Yejin nodded, signalling her to continue what she is about to say.

"Uhhm, I really noticed you looked so blooming! You're literally glowing, and I assume that there's someone making you happy right now." Boyoung added.

Yejin's face blushed as she was a little surprised by Boyoung's statement.

Since it was evident to Yejin's face that her guess was right, she didn't wait for her eonnie to respond and immediately continued, "Ommo, really? As far as I can remember the last relationship you had was 4 years ago. Tell me about him eonnie!"

Boyoung was one of her best confidants aside from her best friend. She knows about all her dark past with her exes and was always there for her every time she needs a shoulder to lean on. What a perfect timing, she thought.

————

[FLASHBACK]

Son Yejin is a Head Manager at a direct selling company called Better Living. She works every Monday to Saturday managing the branch's daily, weekly, monthly, and yearly operations. She's very competitive and hardworking when it comes to her job. Today is kinda busy since it's her last day of duty for the week.

While she's busy organizing some registration sheets from the newly signed-up members, she heard someone knocking at her door's office. There she sees Lee Jooyoung peeking, one of her closest workmates and their youngest Warehouse Head Manager.

"Son maenijeonim, let's have a bulgogi today for lunch. My treat!" Jooyoung uttered.

She realized that it's already lunchtime and as usual, her workmates are now ready to go out for a brunch.

Yejin was about to stand out from her seat when she heard an email notification from her MacBook.

"Oh, Jooyoung-ah! You guys can go ahead. I have to check something quickly, but I'll be there once I'm done with this." she answered.

Jooyoung felt it was something urgent, so she just nodded and told her to follow them right away.

Yejin opens the email and saw it was an invitation for the monthly report meeting in two days to be held in their Incheon branch. She clicked the 'attend' button and sets her laptop to sleep mode. She stood up, took her cellphone and wallet then went outside her office hoping she can still catch up with her workmates going to the restaurant next to their building.

//

Better Living building - Incheon branch  
Monday, 7:45 am

Wearing a white long-sleeve top, a maroon skirt just above her knee, and white stiletto heels, Yejin walks inside the building going to the B1 conference room. Most of the people's eyes in the building are at her. She's holding her barrel bag in her right hand and carry her MacBook bag on her left shoulder. Yejin looks stunning as always, especially when she's wearing semi-formal clothes. Sometimes some of her workmates under her supervision calls her Son sajangnim for fun because she really looks like a CEO with the way she dolled herself up going to work.

The head-turner lady enters the conference room making her co-Head Managers in awe. After bowing to say hello, she made her way to take a seat beside Gong Hyojin, the Head Manager in Daegu slash her best friend since high school.

After years of graduating from college with the same course, they applied to this company 5 years ago and got accepted together. They have the same dreams, interests, and personality. However, they have this one difference— their love life.

Hyojin is blessed when it comes to her love life. She had only one boyfriend since college, and they're soon to tie the knot next year. Meanwhile, Yejin is one of those unlucky women who used to get cheated by her five previous boyfriends. Take note, all of them were the ones who broke up with her.

It's already 8:00 am. The presentation for the monthly sales and operations reports was about to start when someone got all their attention. A tall man panting while he enters the room. He bows and said "I'm sorry. Have you started yet?"

Mr Ahn, one of their Managing Directors stood up, "Not yet, Mr Hyun. Please suit yourself in."

While the tall man is making his way to take his seat, Hyojin, Yejin and all the girls inside that room followed their eyes to him. Hyojin then secretly whispered to Yejin's left ear, "Ommo, ommo, ommo! Look at him, Yej. He's so handsome. He looks like a model for men's underwear. Your kind... type of guy."

Yejin couldn't actually hear her best friend's words clearly as her eyes were already stuck to him the moment he opened the door.

9 out of 10 Head Managers were already done presenting their reports in front of the room stage. So there's only one left which is the branch in Gimhae.

Yejin stoop up and went to the stage confidently. All of her Managing Directors always call her the Ace of the Head Managing team.

As expected, she finished their branch's monthly report presentation perfectly. All hands in the room were clapping for her except for one.

Mr Hyun raised his hand and stood up, "I have a question, though. Ms Son, right?"

Yejin didn't expect it coming. In all of her previous monthly presentations, no one dared to question her reports. She looked at him with a fire gaze waiting for him to proceed.

"Are you still single?" he asked.

Everyone in the room was very serious and looked at Mr Hyun. Others couldn't believe what he just asked, but all the Managing Directors were smiling from behind.

WHAT A DISRESPECTFUL JERK. Yejin thought. She couldn't believe it.

Mr Ahn went to the center of the stage and speak up, "Okay team, that was a wrap! Let's give a round of applause to everyone. All of you did an amazing job today! As for Mr Hyun, you can ask Ms Son privately later about your question. For now, let's all stand up, so we can have our team dinner party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hi, Loves!
> 
> I'm sorry no 🍋 for today. My brain is no longer functioning well hahaha! But, thank you so much for being patient with me! I'll really try my best to make it up to you in the following chapters.
> 
> Please don't forget to leave your comments, votes, or any suggestions. I'll accept them with all my heart. See you in the next chap! 💋
> 
> xoxo,   
> kimjagganim


	4. The Moves

[Flashback continuation...]

All of them in the restaurant were having fun chatting, eating samgyeopsal, drinking soju and beer. Yejin and Hyojin seated at the end corner of the long table along with their co-Head Managers and three Managing Directors.

Unfortunately, Yejin is so self-conscious since the man who asked a ridiculous question on their serious presentation is seated in front of her. His gaze never gets off of her, not even for a second. From getting a piece of pork on her plate, biting it, chewing it and even after she swallowed it, his eyes are still stuck in her without blinking.

She stood up and excused herself to go to the ladies' restroom. Looking herself in the mirror, she retouched her make up a little and now ready to go back to the dining area of the restaurant. She was about to open the door when she saw Mr Hyun holds a grip on the door that stops her from getting out.

"Excuse me? Why you're here? This is ladies' restroom!" she hissed.

He smiled, "That's why I came here because I know you're here."

Yejin steps backwards when Bin hurriedly entered the room. He closes the door and locked the doorknob.

"What the hell are you doing Mr Hy--" She shouted, but stopped when Bin covers her mouth.

She still murmured, "Get off of me, pervert!!!!"

Yejin stopped when Bin raised his index finger and tapped it to his lips, signalling her to keep quiet.

After she calms, they both heard soft and hard moans from a woman coming from the men's restroom. They quietly listened to the sound until both of their eyes landed on each other.

They paused.

Bin wandered to her beautiful face while the woman's moans were the only audible. He closes his face to her but stopped when she shifted her face away to the right side.

When he came back to his senses, he immediately gave her space to breath in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ms Son. I didn't mean to stun you," he said while he bows his head a little.

"As for my question earlier, I'm also sorry if you were mad about it."

At least you know the word 'sorry', she thought. Yejin softly exhaled and answered him, "Ahh, no... It's okay. Don't worry."

A sudden release of deep growls from a man and a woman in the next room stopped their conversation again. They both cover their mouths and ran outside the restroom while laughing together.

"Oh my God, I can't believe they did it here," Yejin said while laughing.

"I know! Maybe they can't hold it anymore."

After a second, someone runs into them. It was Hyojin. "Yej, what took you so long?" she then motioned to the man beside her best friend, "Oh, hi Mr Hyun... Mr Ahn has been looking for you, too. Everyone is now ready to go home. Let's go, Yej."

Yejin wasn't able to respond anymore since her best friend already drags her hand.

When they got outside the restaurant, everyone's already bidding their goodbyes to each other.

While Yejin and Hyojin were waiting for a taxi beside the street, Bin suddenly approached them.

"Uhmm..." Bin uttered in hesitation.

"Mr Hyun, I thought you already went home." Hyojin stated and continued, "Oh lemme guess. Are you here to ask my best friend's number, right?"

Yejin slaps her best friend's shoulder "Ya! Hyoj!"

"Yes. Can I?" Bin shyly asked.

"And why?"

Bin bows his head while his hands are on the back of his pants' pockets.

Hyojin took something on her wallet and go beside him, "this is her business card, Mr Hyun. Text or call her anytime, okay!?"

"Yaaaa!!! Hyojin-ah!!!!" Yejin hissed as she shifted her gaze to her best friend with a shocking look. She was about to take the card in his hand, but Hyojin drags her when there's already a cab available for them to ride in.

"Bye, Mr Hyun! Call her okay?" Hyojin shouted while peeking at the taxi's open window.

He smiled like an idiot in the street where he is standing. He then looked at the card on his hand and kissed it like he won a jackpot prize at a lotto outlet.

————

One week has passed. It was a gloomy afternoon and Yejin stands near the glass window in her office looking at the busy streets of the city in Gimhae. After a minute, she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Son maenijeonim, there's a delivery for you. You want me to bring it here in your office?" Jung Hara said, one of her workmates.

She's not expecting some package to arrive today, so what could it be?

"No, it's okay Hara. I'll be there to get it."

She then walks outside her office and goes to the lobby area where the delivery man is waiting for the recipient.

While she's on her way, she runs into Lee Jooyoung. She smiled and teased her, "Maenijoeninm, we didn't know you have a suitor."

She was confused at Jooyoung's statement, but she could no longer answer her since Jooyoung already made her way to the warehouse.

When she was a few steps away from the lobby, she can already see the delivery man standing while holding a bouquet of pink roses and a box of chocolates.

"Hi Ma'am, are you Ms Son Yejin?" said the delivery man.

She nodded, but confusion is still evident on her face. "Uhm, can I ask first who sent these? It looks like the flowers or the box doesn't have a name card included."

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but I was told that the sender's name should be kept anonymous." He then bowed to her and exited at the building.

Yejin can no longer refuse the gifts, so she just carries them to her office. After she settled the gifts on the sofa, her phone rang.

An unregistered number appeared on her phone's screen. She was hesitant to answer it since she doesn't accept calls from unknown numbers. However, she thinks it might be an important call, so she slides the green button to answer.

"Did you like the roses?" a sweet voice from a man that is kinda familiar to her.

"I'm sorry, but who's this please?"

"Your future boyfriend." He giggled.

"Excuse me!?"

"Are you free after work? I will pick you up on time. See you."

"Wh--" the call ended. Yes, she knows it was Bin. 'What the hell? This man is getting on my nerves.'

————

The dark sky was feeling her tired, so Yejin took her things as she's now ready to go home. She didn't actually take Bin's call earlier too seriously, so she made up her mind not to play along with his games.

When she got out of the building, she can see a familiar man standing next to a motorcycle. Fudge, he really came.

Yejin immediately walks the opposite way so that he can't see her. When she was about to turn to a different street, a man riding a motorcycle abruptly stops in front of her.

"What the hell!!!" She was stunned.

The man in front of her removed his helmet and showed a big smile to her along with his deep dimples.

"You can't run away from me, baby." He chuckled.

"Baby!!!??? How dare you!??"

"Good thing you didn't wear a skirt today. Let's go!"

Yejin can no longer elude as he took her hand and forced her to hop on his motorcycle. She can now see his wide back, but she made sure not to lean closer to him.

After a 30-min of drive, they arrived at a restaurant that is unfamiliar to her. It's far from the downtown and it's quite exclusive. When they went inside, she can only see a table for two with meals that were already served on the table.

She then heard a beautiful sound from a violin playing by a man standing at the corner that made the ambience so romantic.

Bin pulled one of the chairs, and he signalled her to take a seat. Bin also took a seat across her.

"I'm sorry if it took me a week to contact you. I hope this could make up for keeping you waiting."

She laughed at his statement, "Excused me, mister. I didn't wait for you to text or call me."

He laughed while he opened the bottle of wine and pour some of it into her glass.

"What's funny, Mr Hyun? Stop playing games with me."

"It's Bin. You can call me, Bin... or Babe." He laughed again.

Yejin only moves her head from side to side as she thinks this man is too straight forward with his plays to her, but she would be lying not to admit that her heart did tinkle a little.

The two of them enjoyed their meals and started having questions with each other. Yejin felt a little awkward at first, but Bin was good at handling their conversation, so she didn't notice that she was already enjoying their night together.

When they went outside the restaurant, Bin asked her where she's staying, so he can safely send her home. However, she insisted on taking a cab instead.

————

After that night, Bin sends her a bouquet of flowers every single day. After work, he always made sure to pick her up and asked her for dinner. A two-hour drive every day doesn't matter to him. He also texts her, calls her that she didn't know she's already getting used to the things he's doing for her. She didn't sometimes respond as she was still denying the fact that Bin already got her attention. He also asked her how many times to date him and give him a chance, but still, Yejin didn't give any answers yet.

He's very consistent showing how serious his intention is with her. But until one night, she didn't hear a single word from Bin and wondered if he already gave up. What an impatient jerk, she thought.

She was about to sleep when she heard her phone ringing. She excitedly took her phone and check who's calling.

Calling...  
Mr Playboy 😈

"Hi, good evening. This is Seoul Medical Hospital. Are you related to the owner of this cellphone? I am calling to inform you that he had an accident, and we need a guardian to—"

"I'll be there! I'll be there right away!" She answered in a panic tone.

"Okay, relax madame. You can go straight to VIP room 22." said the woman on the other line.

"Okay. Thank you!"

She then immediately changed her clothes and run as much as she can. Bad thoughts were clouding her mind.

'What happened to him? I hope he's safe. Good lord!'

When she arrived in VIP room 22, she can only see an empty bed. Bin is nowhere to be found. She went outside the room to check if she entered the correct room, but she did.

"Bin?"

"Bin?"

She's shouting his name worriedly while running her fingers to her head.

A nurse passed by, so she asked. "Excuse me, have you seen the patient in this room?"

The nurse shakes her head and continues walking to where she's going.

"Where the hell he is?" she uttered out of frustration.

She went back inside the room, and the moment the door closed, someone pulled her hand and hugged her tightly. When she realized that it's Bin, she slowly moved her hand and wrap her arms around his waist. Bin rested above her shoulder and her face on top of his chest. They stayed like that for a while, feeling the warmth of each other's embrace.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Yejinssi." He finally spoke up.

She looked up at his face and scans his whole body. Checking him if he was hurt or if he had any injuries that she was thinking the moment she received the call earlier.

When she realized that he was not wearing a hospital gown, and he's completely fine, she immediately gets off from him.

"Ya! Are you pranking me, Hyun Bin?" She shouted.

The only thing he got from him was a smile full of gratification. Yes, he pranked her. No, he tested her.

Yejin was about to leave the room but Bin holds her hand.

"Yej, wait!"

"This is not funny, Bin!!!" She shouted again.

"I'm sorry, Yej. I just want to know if you--"

"What!? Do you really have to do this kind of shit, Bin!?"

"Yej... I really like you!"

"You don't know how scared I was running here, but only to know you're joking on me!"

"I said I like you, Yej... "

God knows how her heart is pounding so fast. It feels like her heart is about to burst. She knows what she's feeling, but still couldn't admit it to herself. She doesn't know if she's ready to give in. What if she'll be hurt again? What if she'll lose herself again? What if Bin will leave her again? There are so many what-ifs running in her mind so she turns around, and her back is now facing him. She made up her mind to walk away when Bin shouted...

"No! I love you, Yej!"

She didn't move because she can't. Her legs are getting weak until she feels that Bin is walking closer to her and hugged her back.

"I love you, Yej. Please answer me."

"Bin, I'm afraid." she softly uttered.

"Promise I won't hurt you. Please give me a chance, Yej."

He holds her shoulders and turned her around to face him. Her face looks so soft. So fragile.

Until she finally uttered...

"I love you, too."


	5. Fly Me To The Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: 🍋🍋🍋
> 
> PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

Yejin woke up from the endless tone of her phone's alarm. It was already 4:30 in the morning. Though she and her cousin Boyoung, finished their girly talks around 12 am earlier, she still needs to wake up early to go back to her flat before going to work.

It's Monday so it's a busy day at her office. Her phone keeps on beeping, and she knows it's her clingy boyfriend. Though they have the same positions at work, he always wants to know what she's doing from time to time. If Yejin can spare time holding her cellphone, she responds to him as much as she could. Every lunchtime, he also calls her to know what she's eating, or if she's having a healthy meal.

Yejin already finished her work, so she's now ready to go home. And as expected, Bin is already outside the building to fetch her. He always made sure to finish his work early since he still needs to drive 2 hrs from Sacheon branch to Gimhae branch.

As usual, they always eat dinner together at one of their favorite restaurants in Gimhae city, then he drove Yejin to her flat which is 3 blocks away from her office.

When they arrived, she noticed that Bin was kinda tired, so she offered him to go inside to take a bit of rest before going back to Sacheon city.

Bin seated on her sofa while Yejin went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she's finished, she sees Bin fell asleep while watching TV. She can see that he's really exhausted.

She went beside him and bent her knees on the matted floor. The only piece that wraps her body is the white towel. Her hair is still wet.

Her eyes wandered from his eyes, his nose, and down to his lips. Yejin can't still believe that she found a sweet boyfriend like Bin. He always shows his efforts in letting her feel like she's the most precious woman in the world. She thinks back to the moment how silly their first encounter was, how he pranked her just to get her 'I love you, too' and how did they take each other's soul when they first made love in his house.

She caresses his hair down to his long and well-shaped nose, then patted smacks on his sultry lips. When she was about to stand up, Bin suddenly holds a grip on her left arm.

"I know what you did." He hissed while smiling.

"Oh, I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"If you're really sorry, then take responsibility for it." He said in a very flirty tone.

"It's getting late, babe. You should go home now."

She tried to stand up again, but Bin pulled her closer to him enough to lost her balance. She falls on top of him.

Their eyes met, and they paused for a minute. Bin's eyes travelled to her lips down to the middle of her chest. He's giving her lustful looks, and she can feel that her body is burning even though she just finished taking a bath.

In an instant, Bin began kissing the end side of her shoulder tenderly. He looked back to her and slowly moved closer to her lips and captured it. She already surrendered her soul the moment she let Bin enter her flat earlier, so she responded to his kiss right away. The water drops from her hair are landing on his skin, but he doesn't care. Bin pulled out from her lips and started kissing her neck. She motioned her head to the other side to give him more access. She let out throaty sounds as it was one of the sensitive parts of her body. Bin hungrily sucked and licked her neck, enough to left kiss marks on her skin. She smells so good, and he can even taste the lavender soap she used when she took a bath earlier.

Yejin's fingers began crawling on top of his pants that makes Bin curved his hips a little. His pants are getting tighter like someone is wanting to be free, so she slowly caressed it upside down.

He motioned to sit properly and guided her to sit on his lap in between her legs. She's now on top of him and the towel around her body is starting to loosen up.

He put his hands on each side of her hips, caressed her flawless skin, and kissed her again hungrily. His manly smell is filling her nostrils going to her brain. God knows how her heart is beating so fast and how many butterflies are flying in her stomach.

Bin pulled out from their kiss and lower his head. He then removed the towel that is covering her birth suit using his teeth-- slowly but surely. The moment it landed beside the sofa, he can see her erected nipples that looked like ripe cherries begging to be plucked. He immediately sucked her right nipple that tasted like sweet honey.

Feeling his tongue licking her nipple in a circular motion, she arched and hung her head backward while his arms are the only ones supporting. She grasps and intentionally hitting her vagina to his covered cock while her hands were holding tightly on his hair.

After he felt that both of her nipples were swollen, he stopped and signalled her to change their position. Yejin sits on the sofa and Bin stood up. He took her hand and put it on the tack button of his pants signalling her to unlock it. After doing so, she slowly pulled down the zipper and Bin shakes his hips to loosen his pants on the floor.

Yejin gulped after she saw that he didn't wear any underwear and his huge and long shaft swung directly to her face.

"Go baby... Show me what you got." He said.

Felt a little challenged, she immediately holds his cock using her right hand like a microphone and started playing the tip of his foreskin. He groans as he felt the warmth of her tongue and saliva. Bin put his one hand at the back of his hips while his other hand collects her hair at the back of her neck. After a second, she opens her mouth and sucked his hard shaft. He then started to push and pull her head, deeper and deeper that made Yejin choke a little.

"Fuck baby, it feels so good. Uhhhg... don't stop..." he uttered softly.

Wanting to see his reaction, she looked up at his face without leaving her mouth to his cock. Bin's eyes were shut, and he's biting his lower lips. It's so satisfying to see that she's giving this kind of feeling to him. So she started deepthroating him while caressing the base of his member upside down and her other hand playing his balls. She can feel liquids are starting to flow on each side of her mouth and lips. It doesn't taste bad, though. Actually, it tastes sweet, but she can feel that she's about to choke and her eyes are slowly producing little tears. But not wanting to disappoint him, she just took all her courage to keep on going until Bin shakes his hips and let out pretty orgasms inside her mouth.

"Swallow it, baby." he commands.

She froze as she didn't see it coming. But she did it anyway for the love of the man standing in front of her.

After consuming the last drop of his juices, Bin took her hand and drags her to the bathroom. He puts his hand on each side of her hips and lifts her to sit beside the water basin. He then raised both of her legs and lower his head near to her opening. Bin started licking each side of her labia going to her clitoris that made her arched and rested her head in the mirror at her back. He's eating her pussy like a hungry wolf, and she holds his hair then began moaning so loud.

"You're so wet, baby. Do you like it?"

Since she's slowly losing her sanity, she only nodded to him as a response. He inserted his two fingers in her opening and started to push and pull them while biting her right nipple. Her moans are beginning to sound like a cry and her cervix is clenching. He fastens the pace of his fingers inside her and licks her clitoris again.

Her legs are starting to wobble as she is getting closer. She felt like she's flying to the moon. He's driving her crazy.

After he licks her clitoris once more, she can no longer stop it, so she finally squirts. Bin immediately pulled his fingers and swallowed all her dripping wet and licked it clean.

He stands closer in between her legs and captured her lips. She puts both of her arms around his neck and tangled her legs around his hips like a koala bear. Bin lifts her and walks towards her bedroom without leaving their torrid kiss.

When they went inside her room, he leans against the wall of her door after it was closed. He pushed her up a little and slowly entered his shaft to her canal. She grasps and tightens her holds to his neck like depending her life on it. He then put both of his hands on her butt and started to push it up and down. Her eyes clenched shut as well as his. The sensation was feeling so good that both of them were moaning so loud helplessly. Their positions were quite uncomfortable but it only made their activity more absolutely fabulous.

Her toes curled, and she buried her nails on his back. He smiled wickedly as he knows she's liking every bit of his moves.

"Fuck you, Babe... Ahhh..." she hissed out of her breath.

He sucked her lower lip and fasten the pace of bouncing her butt to push her vagina to his member. Not long enough, she released her peak for the second time. She rested her head to his neck, and he walks towards her bed while his shaft is still inside her. He then laid her down and wiped the sweat on her forehead and patted a smack on her lips.

"Are you tired already, baby? I'm not yet finished." He smirked while smiling.

She can no longer utter a word as she feels so tired already. She wanted to shut her eyes to sleep but Bin started to thrust again claiming her whole being. Yejin felt dominated by him, but she's enjoying it and aiming for more. He cupped her breasts and squeezed her nipples while driving her faster and insane.

"Ahhh... Ahhh... Babe..." she weakly uttered.

"Are you liking it, baby? Huh?"

She lost control and cummed again for the third time. Her lower abdomen is cramming and her cervix is throbbing. She felt like a paper and can no longer move. But still, Bin didn't stop his thrust as he still didn't reach his peak yet.

Bin took both of her legs and put them on each side of his shoulders. He then licks one of her legs and sucked one of her toes. He hardly hits her g-spot again making her cum for the fourth time around.

Thankfully, after non-stop pushing and pulling deeper to her, he finally reached his climax and burst his orgasm inside her.

He falls on top of her and rested beside her. Bin tangled his arms around her body and kissed her forehead. Their pounding breaths are still audible and the after sex smell is lingering around her room.

"I love you so much, beautiful." He sweetly stated and tighten his embrace on her.

————

Yejin was walking in the street going to the Chinese restaurant a few blocks away from their building. It's lunchtime, and she will meet her best friend to have a brunch together since she's around in Gimhae city for a client meeting at 2 pm.

The two women were enjoying their meal together while chatting. Hyojin already knows that Bin and Yejin were dating as they always contacted each other via phone or email. She was studying her best friend's moves and noticed that Yejin is so happy even she's just eating her fried dumplings while looking at her phone.

Hyojin realized that it's been a while since she sees her best friend like this. She's blooming like a flower full of beautiful colors. She knows her too well, her best friend is madly and deeply in love with Bin.

"ASG, huh!?" Hyojin chuckled.

"What?" she asked.

Of course, she knows what's the meaning of it, it's just that she didn't hear her best friend clearly as she was focusing on texting her boyfriend.

"God, Yej. Your relationship with Bin is still too early. Don't give yourself to his spell too much yet."

She rolled her eyes and responded to Hyojin, "Why? Is it wrong to be madly in love too early?"

"It's not that, Yej. I just only want to make sure that you won't lose yourself again this time."

"Bin is different, Hyoj. He loves me, and he promised that he won't hurt me."

"Yeah, yeah... Okay! But always remember that you need to be careful."

When Yejin was about to respond to her, she noticed a message notification on her phone, so she checks it immediately thinking that it's Bin. But no, it was her brother.

"Ya! Noona, eomma went to your flat earlier to fill the food on your fridge, and she asked me why you didn't say a word to her about your new boyfriend."

Her brows curved as she was a little shocked at how her mom knows about it. So she responded to his brother.

"What? How did she know that???"

"She asked one of the guards in your building if they've seen a man went to your flat. It looks like she found something in your room. Uhg, just explain to her when you got home or call her!" Hyoseop responded.

Hyojin noticed the disturbance on her best friend's face, so she asked her about what's happening or what's going on.

"Hyoj, eomma went to my flat earlier and it looks like she cleaned my room." Yejin stated.

"So? What's wrong with it? Eomeoni always does that anyway."

She ran her fingers on top of her head and responded, "No... Uhmmm... Bin and I..."

Hyojin picked up immediately what she's about to say, "What? Don't tell me you didn't clean your room last night and your bedsheets are left with a lot of..." she lowered her voice and continue, "semen?"

Yejin bowed her head while nodding, and they both started laughing out loud together.


	6. Brisk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A little 🍯

The two lovers were quite busy for the past four days. Bin wasn't able to fetch Yejin after work for those days because of Better Living's preparation for the company's Annual Anniversary party to be held in three days.

However, they still made sure to find time to texting and calling each other every morning and before going to sleep. The last time they saw each other was when Bin spent a night with her at her flat, and she's still thinking about how she'll explain to her mother about what she saw in her room. She thought she still has 2 days left before Sunday to prepare for her mother's questions. She knows that her mom is like a NIS agent when it comes to her love life, but she understands her as she knows her mom only wants what's the best for her.

It was a fine, but still a busy day at their office. Paper works everywhere, approval everywhere, and calling some organizers for their event's confirmation. Right after her work, she went to her parents' house to spend their family day tomorrow slash her mom's interrogation day with her.

When she opened the main door of their house, all the lights were already off, so she's sure her mom, dad and brother were already sleeping.

Not wanting to wake them up, she immediately walks towards her room to finally take a rest. After unlocking the door to her room, she noticed that the lights from their living room suddenly turned on. She looks around, and as expected, it was her mom, already on her way to her.

"Yejin-ah, why did you come home at this late hour?" her mom asked.

She went closer to her and patted a kiss on her cheek, "It was kinda busy at work eomma, and I just only took a cab from the office."

"Oh, I see. You should take a rest now. Let's just talk tomorrow, okay?"

Thank God! She thought. Yejin went inside her room after her mom walks towards their master's bedroom.

After taking a quick shower before going to bed, she texted her boyfriend letting him know that she arrived at their house safe and sound. She didn't wait for him to respond anymore thinking that he might already be sleeping. But to her surprise, her phone rang and her boyfriend is calling her.

"Hi, babe. I thought you already fell asleep." she said.

"Yes, I did. But I set my alarm, so I can still read your message once you got home." It's evident from his voice that he just woke up.

"Aww, you're really the sweetest. I love you."

"You know that I love you more, baby... Hmmm, your voice sounds so tired. Do you want me to sing a song for you?"

When she was about to respond, he already started singing from the other line.

"If I give up on you, I give up on me  
If we fight what's true, will we ever be  
Even God himself and the faith I knew  
Shouldn't hold me back, shouldn't keep me from you

Tease me, by holding out your hand  
Then leave me, or take me as I am  
And live our lives, stigmatized

I can feel the blood rushing through my veins  
When I hear your voice, driving me insane  
Hour after hour, day after day  
Every lonely night that I sit and pray

We live our lives on different sides,  
But we keep together you and I  
Just live our lives, stigmatized

We'll live our lives, we'll take the punches everyday  
We'll live our lives, I know we're gonna find a way  
I believe in you

Even if no one understands  
I believe in you, and I don't really give a damn  
If we're stigmatized

We live our lives on different sides  
But we keep together you and I  
We live our lives on different sides,

We're gonna live our lives  
Gotta live our lives  
We're gonna live our lives  
We're gonna live our lives  
Stigmatized"

Even before he could finish the song, he can already hear her snores, but he still continued. Yes, she fell asleep.

Bin didn't turn off the call yet as he likes the sound he's hearing from her. How he wished he could cuddle her and feel her warm embrace. God knows that even they didn't see each other for only four days, he missed his girlfriend so much. He wants to see her every single day. Fetch her from work, eat dinner with her, take her home and make love with her like what they usually do.

He knows that he was a playboy before and didn't take relationships too seriously until Yejin came into his life. It's been a while since he fell madly in love with a woman. Indeed, love comes from an unexpected time.

When sleep is coming closer to him, he ended the call and went to his bed.

————

The family Son was enjoying their breakfast together. Yejin's dad asked her how's her work, what she's been up to these past few days, and etc. until her mom butted in. She felt nervous.

"Yejin-ah... Help me later in the garden." her mom uttered, and she just nodded as a response.

After they finished their breakfast, Yejin and her mom went to the garden at the back of their house. She knows that her mom will surely ask her this time about her boyfriend.

"Yejin-ah... I went to your--"

"Eomma, Bin is a good man. I'm sure you'll like him." Yes, she cut her mom off but not in a disrespectful way.

"Oh, so his name is Bin. How old is he and where did he live? What do his parents do for a living? Is he single and never been married or divorced? Can he visit here in our house?"

She laughed at her mom's questions as she was expecting these from her. "Eomma, let's take it slow... I will make sure that you'll meet him soon, okay?"

Her mom went closer to her, tuck her hair behind her ear, and holds her shoulder. "You should be the one to take it slow, Yejin-ah... I know both of you are still overwhelmed with your feelings right now, but please make sure to love yourself first before giving your all to him. Always be cautious as I know you're easy to be deceived when you're in love. I don't want to see you crying again over a man that doesn't deserve your love. You're our precious and only daughter."

She was touched by her mother's words. She felt it so much. Her mom opened her arms signalling her to hug her. She hugged her mom tightly and said, "Thank you, eomma. I will always keep that in mind."

————

Better Living Annual Anniversary Party  
7:00 PM KST

Yejin and Hyojin went to the event together. Yejin wears a gold silky dress that shows her fair skin and beautiful curves. The silver earrings were blending with her elegant dress as well as her white ankle straps sandals. On her right hand, she wears a gold bangle that matches her gold minaudiere bag.

The moment they entered the hall, she looks around to find Bin while Hyojin is looking for their reserved table, so they can finally take a seat.

When they seated, Yejin took a glass of water and looks around again to find her boyfriend. After a minute, her phone rang, and she immediately answered it.

"Ya, babe! Where are you? I've been looking for you..."

"Baby, why did you wear a beautiful dress like that? Are you planning to kill me here?" he said in a lustful tone.

She looks around trying to find Bin. There she sees-- her man on the farthest left side of the hall wearing a dark blue well-fitted suit that showers his perfect body built and handsome face. Any woman in the hall might be drooling with his perfect looks.

He began walking closer to her, and she stands up like ready to escape with him.

Hyojin noticed her best friend and looks around to where Yejin is looking at. She then whispers to her ear, "Oh my goodness, Yejin-ah... Bin is so hot!"

"Don't look Hyojin-ah... That man is mine." she uttered without leaving her gaze to him.

When Bin arrived beside Yejin and Hyojin, he kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and bows to her best friend. Hyojin did the same.

"Can I kidnap your best friend for a while?" he asked Hyojin.

Without hesitation, Hyojin nodded to Bin and slowly whispered again to Yejin. "Good luck, Yejin-ah... Call me if you can no longer walk after, I'll assist you." She laughed and teased her best friend.

Bin holds her hand and walks towards a different room not far away from the event.

"Babe, where are we going? The party is not yet over." She asked.

Bin didn't answer and just smiled at her wickedly.

When they went inside, Bin scans the darkroom looking if someone is around. After he confirmed that they are the only ones inside, he leaned her back at the wall and puts his hands on each side of her face.

"Ya! Babe! What are you planning to do?" She worriedly asked.

"I can't take it anymore. I miss you so much, baby!"

"I miss you too, babe. But, we can't do it here. Someone might see us!"

He didn't respond as he abruptly captured her lips and licks her neck. She was pushing him, but his grip is so strong.

"Ba...be..."

"Stay still, baby... I'll make it quick."

He kissed her again so hungrily like there's no tomorrow. She tried to release from his holds again, but Bin turned her around. She's now facing the wall, and he started to pull up her dress. He hardly brushes his covered shaft to her butt and licks and bites her nape. She let out soft moans as she felt his member is getting harder every time he brushes it to her skin.

Since Bin can no longer hold it, he pushed down her panties, open his pant's zipper and let out his cock from his underwear. Before he went inside her, he caressed her vagina from the back and squeezed her clitoris.

"What the fuck! You're already wet baby... I like it!" He whispered behind her ears.

After he felt that her cave is now ready to welcome his member, he immediately bent his knees a little and went inside her.

He holds each side of her hips and began thrusting so hard. He then holds her chin and moved her head at the backside to capture her lips. Yejin is trying to hold her moans as she's afraid that she will be heard outside. Bin pounding harder and deeper to her without leaving her lips. He's sucking her whole being. She melts into nothingness.

The sense of urgency is making their lovemaking more exciting. It feels so good that she didn't want him to stop. She felt like coming home to her own body. He is her best drug that she wanted to be addicted forever.

While they're about to reach their climax, they heard that someone is trying to unlock the doorknob.

"Ba...be..." she slowly whispered.

Bin didn't mind and continue in thrusting her deeper. She holds his hand signalling him to stop, but still, Bin didn't bother.

The door opened and a waiter steps in.

She panicked, but Bin uttered, "just hide your face, baby." Then both of them bowed their faces immediately.

When the waiter saw them and realized what they're doing, he instantly steps backward and closed the door. "Oh my god! I'm sorry!" he said in shock and covered his mouth.

After the door was closed, Bin hissed out of his breath, "Uhhhgg... I'm coming... I'm coming..."

Yejin's arousal retreated because of what just happened. But after a few seconds, Bin finally reached his peak and burst out inside her.

Bin was panting so hard. He then pulled out his handkerchief inside his pocket and wipes some drips on Yejin's butt and inner legs. Yejin wears her underwear as well as his, and they fixed themselves before going out of the room.

When they got back in the hall, Bin took two glasses of wine and give the other one to his girlfriend. Yejin was silent the whole time after they got out of the room, and he noticed it. He keeps on asking her what's wrong, but she only answered him that she's okay.

After the party was over, Yejin still didn't let out a single word to Bin. Now, he's really worried.

"Baby... I know there's something wrong. Please tell me why!"

"I said I'm okay." she lied.

"No, you're not! Tell me so that I would know!"

"Stop it, Bin... I said I'm okay. There's nothing wrong!" she lied for the nth time.

"Then why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong?"

She didn't respond. She then walks towards the side of the street ready to take a cab, but Bin holds her hand and faced her.

"Is this about what happened earlier? Why? He didn't see our faces."

"Fine! Yes, it was about earlier!" she finally spoke up.

"Baby, are you mad because someone saw us and I didn't stop?" he asked softly trying to calm the situation.

She shakes her head.

"Then why? Please tell me, baby..." he asked while lowering his head to see her face.

She lifts her face and looked up at him while pouting her lips...

"I didn't reach mine."


	7. Hide and Seek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:
> 
> 🍯🍯🍯 again. Sorry! ✌️

[AFTER-PARTY CONTINUATION...]

After hearing Yejin's statement, Bin burst out laughing. He finds her so cute and sexy at the same time. Bin holds her hand and embraced her while closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry, baby. Our situation earlier was a bit hard." He said softly beside her ears.

Both of them took a cab and went to Yejin's flat. He decided to make it up to her by spending the night in her place.

When they arrived and got inside her flat, she immediately threw her bag on the floor and drags him at the side of the door. She holds the lapels of his suit and abruptly pulled his necktie using her teeth. Her eyes are sharp and burning. She looked like a hungry lion ready to tear a piece of meat.

"Wooaaahh, baby... You're scaring me!" Bin hoarsely uttered.

She didn't respond to him as she hurriedly takes off his suit jacket and unfastens the buttons of it. After his polo landed on the floor, she raised both of his wrists, pinned them against the wall and began licking his neck up to his jaw. Bin started to lower his head trying to capture her lips, but she didn't give him a chance.

"Don't move until I say so." She commands.

Yejin started caressing his bare chest using her little hands in slow motion and licks his thorax, his nipples down to his rock-hard abs. Bin leaned his head against the wall feeling the pleasure he's receiving from her soft and wet tongue. When she reached above his pants, she can already see his covered hard member that is helplessly screaming to go out.

She bent her knees between his legs on the floor and hastily unbuttoned his pants then removed his underwear. His fully erected shaft swayed, but she didn't touch it. Instead, she caressed his balls first and started kissing them, licking them and biting them.

"Uhhhg! Fuck you, baby! Please eat my cock... Please..." He begged out of frustration.

She smiled, feeling like she achieved something great in her life. But still wanting to tease him, she stands up and began caressing the v-lines on his pelvis. Bin's gaze never gets off of every move she makes. When she got up, she started to remove the straps on her shoulders and threw her dress on the floor as well as her panties.

"Baby, can I touch you now?" He begged again.

"Wait, mister." She answered, and turned around then began walking in her birth suit towards the kitchen.

Bin's brows curved as he didn't know what she's planning or trying to do. Until she opened the fridge and took a jar of honey syrup. He was stunned but got excited at the same time.

She sits to the wooden dining table and poured the syrup all over her neck, shoulders, breast, belly, legs and inner thighs.

"Come here, babe. Make it up to me." She said.

Bin immediately walks closer to her. But before he could capture her lips, she took his index finger, poured syrups on it and inserted it inside her mouth. She then closed her eyes and began pushing and pulling his finger slowly.

When she licked it clean, she looked at him with lustful eyes signalling him she's ready to be taken by him. After he got the approval from her, he harshly crashed his lips into hers and sucked her tongue eagerly.

When he pulled out from her lips, he then started licking the syrups all over her body making sure not to leave any drops of it. She arched her back when his tongue went to the valley of her breasts. Her mind explodes along with her pretty arousal. It turned her on so much. He bites her nipples alternatively and continues licking the honey syrups on her skin.

When she saw that his member was already started producing white and clear liquids, she wanted to surrender immediately and wants it to be inside her.

She motioned to hold his member to insert inside her womanhood, but Bin spreads her legs and started licking, sucking, biting her clitoris and labia. He played with her vagina for fucking ten minutes which makes her squirts three times already, but still, he didn't stop. Her clitoris got numb, and she's now literally crying. She's lost. Her sanity is gone. She's flying in heaven.

Bin lifts her like a bride and walks towards her bedroom. When they laid down in the bed, Yejin stood up and signalled him to rest his back on the headboard. She then sits on top of him in between her legs, holds his shaft and gently brushing it against her clitoris. She moaned like a cry again.

"Baby, let's not torture ourselves too much." He said.

Agreeing to his statement, she nodded then slowly inserted his member to her cave and began thrusting. She moves slowly at first, but she fastens after a minute. Bin bites her nipple and slapping her butt while she's pounding to him. They moaned in harmony as they're losing their souls with each other together.

She tangled her arms on his nape and started sucking his lips. Bin helped her thrust by pushing and pulling her butt. Both of their eyes were shut as the heavenly sensation were getting them crazy.

After pounding and thrusting for how many minutes, they finally reached their climax together. She looked at him with eyes full of satisfaction and love. He kissed her, hugged her and took the sheets to cover their body as they go to sleep.

\----

It was already morning. The couple who spent a hot night together last night woke up from their slumber. They have no work for today as the company gave them one rest day after a successful anniversary party.

They spent the whole day cuddling together since Bin insisted that he will go home after their dinner. They cooked meals together, watched movies together, and made love all over and over again. Since they have busy schedules at work, it was their first time spending a whole day and night together which makes Yejin's heart so happy and grateful.

During their dinner, she asked something to Bin...

"Babe, do you have free time next Sunday?"

"Why, baby?" He asked her back.

"Uhmm... Actually, my mom already knows about us. I want to introduce you to my family now if it's okay with you."

He didn't answer immediately.

He clenches his jaw before responding to her, "Sorry baby, but I have an important plan next Sunday."

"Why? Where are you going?"

"Hmmm... Family matter. Don't worry, I'll find another time, okay?"

She nodded as he reassured her about what he said.

After their dinner, Bin bid his goodbye to Yejin and promised her to fetch her tomorrow after work.

Two hours after, Bin called informing her that he got home safe. They talked about different stuffs again. They can't really get enough of each other. They talked for how many hours before going to sleep, and he sang a song for her that made Yejin fall in love all over again. Just a normal night. The usual things he does for her.

————

Back to their normal and usual lives, Yejin went early to work as she needs to prepare for the multiple meetings with her whole team today. Since their branch was quite busy, she wasn't able to check her phone if Bin responded to her good morning message earlier the moment she woke up.

It's already lunchtime, and now she has time to check her phone to see her boyfriend's message. However, when she slid the screen on her phone, she didn't receive any response from him. Not a single one. But thinking that their branch might also be busy, she just texted him again reminding him to eat a healthy lunch at work.

Few hours passed by, and she is near to finish her duty. She checks her phone thinking that Bin already texted her as he promised her to fetch her from work. But to her dismay, she still didn't even receive a single response from him. This time she decided to call him.

His phone rang but he didn't answer.

Is he really that busy? She thought.

When she dialed his number for the fourth time around and still he didn't answer, she just decided to go home alone to finally take a rest.

Another morning passed by, and still, Bin didn't contact her.

Being a positive thinker, and believing her boyfriend's love to her, she just thinks that maybe another busy day has come over to him, so she told herself to wait patiently. Bin loves me, he won't leave me. She thought.

But at the back of her mind, she's starting to worry.

—————————  
Quick AN:

To avoid confusion, and for your clear imagination, please read chapter 1 again (The Beginning or The End?). Thank you! 💗  
—————————

[PRESENT]

"Bin, I don't know what's happening to you. If you have a problem with me, please let me know. Don't make me look like a fool waiting for your message or call. Please let's talk about this. I'm really worried, Bin."

That was the last message she sent to her boyfriend.

Her heart is confused. She felt uneasy. Her heart is heavy. She was hanging with the hundred thoughts that were clouding to her mind.

'What's going on?'

'What's happening?'

'Where are you, Bin?'

'Are you getting away from me?'

'Don't you love me anymore?'

'What could've gone wrong?'

'Do you have or love someone else?'

These questions strangle her heart. She wants to have answers for all of these, but she's also afraid what if the answers will break her into pieces? Can she handle it this time? She loves Bin so much, she's so sure about that. She can no longer imagine a day without Bin in her life.

She even thinks of a future with him.

————

Another depressing morning for Yejin as she still didn't receive a message from Bin. Unfortunately, it's not busy in their office, so she has a lot of time again reckoning back the questions that were clouding on her head.

To keep herself busy and to avoid pacing out, she opens her phone and scrolls up the timeline on one of her social media accounts.

At least she's smiling seeing the pictures of her friends, relatives and workmates.

Until one picture gets her attention that made her holds her mouth out of shock...

A picture of Bin  
wearing a black suit  
with ANOTHER WOMAN  
wearing a white gown at the altar.


	8. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hi, Loves!
> 
> I highly suggest playing my fave instrumental music in CLOY 'The Season of Us' while reading this chapter.  
> Here's the link in Spotify: https://open.spotify.com/track/62e6mqi5MxzjAZUwZxAiCC?si=daGSvaK6QXiabMBI5MvYyw
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! 😁

Yejin dropped her phone on top of her office table out of shock. Her body felt cold like someone poured a bucket of ice on top of her head while feeling a big lump in her throat. A feeling like being stuck in a fridge, but her heart is burning with fire. Her hands that were covering her mouth started to tremble.

The picture she saw won't sink over her head, but her insides are shrinking. She doesn't know what exactly to feel or what is the right thing to feel. She wants to cry, but her tears won't fall. Her shoulders and knees are starting to wobble.

While trying to let out her unidentified emotions, she stood up and took her phone. Her hands were still shaking, so she tried to calm herself while putting her right hand on top of her left chest.

Inhale... Exhale... Inhale... Exhale... She told herself.

After she tried calming her breaths, she finally managed to dialed her best friend's number. Thank God, Hyojin picked up her call after a few rings.

"Yes, Yejin-ah?" Hyojin answered.

She was silent, so Hyojin calls her name again.

"Yejin-ah? Are you okay?"

"Ya! Son Yejin!"

Yejin paused for how many seconds before she answered... "Hy-- oj-- in-- ahh..." she stammered.

Hyojin immediately noticed the trembling sound of her best friend's voice, so she immediately asked her, "Ya! Where are you!?"

"O-- off-- ice..." her voice is still shaking.

"Don't go anywhere... I'll be there. Okay!?"

"Mmmm..." she said while slowly nodding her head.

After the call ended, she walks unsteadily towards the sofa while leaning her hands on the wall. She felt so weak that she can't even walk properly.

When she got seated, she put her hands on her face and bent her elbows on top of her knees.

'Is that really him?'

'Who is that woman?'

'Is he the groom?'

'Was that their wedding?'

'For real?'

These questions started flying on her mind. She wants to call him right away to have answers for all of these questions and hoping that he will say she just got the wrong idea.

She leaned her back and rested her head on the sofa. Looking up to the ceiling, she began thinking if this is the reason why Bin didn't often share or talk to her about his family, why he didn't let her meet his friends, if this is the 'family matter' he meant when she asked him to meet her family, or why Bin always insisting on meeting up at the church during the early days of their relationship, or why Bin always wants to spend their nights together on her flat, or why he didn't bring her to his house again after they made their first love, and etcetera, etcetera.

Yejin then realized that he didn't tell her any of his social media accounts, and they didn't even take a picture together when they are already dating for a while now. She closed her eyes as her head is starting to spin. She felt nauseous by all of these thoughts that inclining on her mind.

Oh my God, Yej. Why you didn't think or notice any of these? She asked herself.

Her mind was wallowing like that for an hour. She stood up, walking back and forth inside her office, goes to the bathroom, looks herself in the mirror and asking herself to those questions over and over again.

Another hour passed by, and finally, her best friend arrived at the building of Gimhae branch. The moment Hyojin enters her office, Yejin immediately ran towards her best confidant and hugs her.

Hyojin pulled out from their embrace, holds her shoulders and looked into her sad face.

"Yej, what's wrong?" Hyojin hurriedly asked.

"Bin..." she said while bowing her head.

"Why? What happened to Bin? Did you two have a fight?"

Yejin shakes her head before answering her, "I... I saw a picture of him..."

"And???" Hyojin asked while waiting for her to proceed.

Yejin paused and covers her face with her hands. Since Hyojin can feel that she's having trouble in letting out the words she wanted to say, she holds Yejin's hand and dragged her towards the sofa, so they can take a seat and talk calmly.

When they seated, Hyojin caressed Yejin's shoulder trying to let her sedate.

"Yej, tell me... What happened between you and Bin? You saw a picture of him... And???"

Yejin let out heavy breaths as she tried herself to spill the words, "I... I saw a picture of him with another woman..."

Hyojin's eyebrows curved and her soft face shifted to a furry one. But before she could even continue asking her best friend for further details, Yejin started uttering again.

"It looks like they just got married."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat!???" Hyojin yelled as she was appalled by Yejin's statement.

Yejin took her phone and gave it to Hyojin.

"What the actual fuck!? Did you guys already talk? I mean, did he confirm this?"

Yejin shakes her head, "He didn't contact me for four days now. I didn't hear anything from him. Not even a single message."

"Why you didn't tell me!? My God, Yej. This is what I've been telling you that you need to be careful! Let's call him now!"

Hyojin instantly slid up Yejin's phone to find Bin's number and dialed it. The other line keeps on ringing, but he didn't answer. She tried redialing it for how many times, but still, to no avail.

"Who uploaded this picture?" Hyojin checked the account where the picture was uploaded, "Jo Insung? He is the Head Manager in Seoul, right? The one who's absent during our report presentation last month?"

Yejin nodded agreeing to her question.

Hyojin scans Insung's photo albums, and she saw a few pictures of him and Bin. It's apparent that they've been friends for a long time.

Until one picture caught her attention. A picture of Bin with a woman who looked exactly the bride in the wedding picture with a caption 'Thank you, love birds!'.

"Oh my God, Yej. I think Bin really got married to that woman." She then showed the photo to Yejin.

The tears that she wasn't able to bring out earlier began streaming down her face. She cried her heart out. Her heart felt as if her blood stopped flowing as it struggled to keep a steady beat. She couldn't believe that this is happening to her again.

Hyojin hugged her so tight and caressed her back trying to let her feel that she's with her, and she won't leave her no matter what. Hyojin also cried as she can no longer take the pain her best friend is having.

"Hyoj... Of all people... Why do I always experience a heartbreak like this? I just only want to be happy with someone I love. Am I that not enough to be loved seriously? I gave him my all. I thought Bin is different. He promised that he won't hurt me. He said he loves me." Yejin said while sobbing. She felt like her heart is being stabbed by someone with a sharp knife while saying those words. She felt pity for herself.

"Shhh... Don't ever think that you're not enough to be loved, Yej. I know that when you love someone, you always give everything to that person to make him happy. They don't deserve you. Hush now... I'm sure karma will run after him. You don't deserve this, Yej. Always remember that you got us. I and your family loves you so much." Hyojin stated while also crying. It breaks her heart to see her best friend getting through like this.

Hyojin decided to stay with Yejin until she got out from work. She also went to Yejin's flat as they decided to have a drink together. She stayed with her making sure that she won't do anything harm to herself.

————

Tomorrow morning...

Yejin woke up with a heavy headache since they drank many bottles of soju last night. Along with her hangover, her heart also felt the same. It's so onerous that the moment she opened her eyes she began crying again.

She took the pillow beside her and hugged it tightly. The only audible in her room was her loud sobbing and heavy breaths. She kept thinking about the pictures she saw yesterday. How could Bin do this to her when she only gives him her everything?

She took her phone and contacted the Managing Director of Gimhae branch as she decided not to go to work today. She wants to be alone. She wants to take a rest even just for today.

After she got approval from her Managing Director, she puts back her phone to the table beside her bed. When she tried to sleep again, she heard her phone beeped. However, she didn't mind it as her headache is still overpowering her system.

She closed her eyes again to ease her mind a bit, but she received another text notification. This time, she decided to read it thinking that it might be an important follow-up message from her Managing Director.

The moment she took her phone, and saw the notification on the screen, her heartbeat began thumping so fast.

From: Babe Bin ❤️

"Hi, Yej."

And another one.

"I'm sorry."


	9. Hanging

"I'm sorry."

The short and painful line she least expected to receive from Bin.

'What the fuck!!! Why Bin, why!? After waiting for how many godforsaken days, that's the only thing you could say to me? You don't have any care to explain what happened to you? What happened to us? Just your injustice sorry?'

She's sure that even she didn't hear an explanation from him yet, the pictures she saw already say it all.

Her world is slowly crashing with the thought that what if Bin only approached her to satisfy his lustful needs? What if he only used her as his pastime while waiting for his marriage? She wants to know about his relationship with that woman even before they tied the knot. How did he sneak time for a month to be with her? And so on and so forth... Her heart is pumping so fast again. Her whole body is screaming again and again.

Yejin can't utter a single word but only to let out the flowing tears from her eyes. She's hurting and getting angry at the same time.

Her mind and heart are starting to battle... 'Should I respond? No, don't. So what should I say? Should I curse him? No. I can't. I don't know what to say.'

She hits her left chest using her right hand since it feels like a block of concrete is drying in her heart. The man she thought who loves her is ripping her off. The man she thought is different from the others is leaving her hanging. The man who promised her nothing but felicity and harmless love got married to a different woman. Now, where are those bullshit promises? Everything was a lie. A big fucking lie.

While her breaths are getting heavy along with her cries, she heard her phone beeped again.

It's from him.

"Yej, can I call you?"

No.

Again, she can't.

It's impossible for her to talk to him at this state. Her whole body is trembling. She even doesn't want to face the reality yet that Bin is no longer calling her his "baby"— her favorite word hearing from him since the day they started dating. The word that she didn't know will be taken away from her that fast.

Yejin stood up and throw her phone to her bed. Slowly, her feet are bringing her to the farthest corner of her room while covering her face with her hands. Her back hits the wall and her knees were bending making her sits on the floor.

Bending on her knees, she tardily hugs them and rested her head. She never stood up. Never had any strength to chew a meal for the whole day. She stayed like that for God knows how many long hours while crying her heart out.

————

[6:30 AM]

Yejin woke up from the annoying alarm tone of her phone. She didn't realize that she slept on the cold floor until she opened her swelling eyes.

Her head is spinning. She felt dizzy. She felt so weak.

Yet, she took all her courage to stand up by leaning her hands on the wall for support. She walks slowly going out of her room and went to the kitchen to drink a glass of water as she felt discomfort in her throat.

After gulping the last drop of water, she stuck her eyes straight to the wall.

"You need to face this battle, Yej. It's not something new. You were used to this." She told herself and put the empty glass on the sink.

Trying to start her day as normal as possible, she went to the bathroom to take a warm shower. After she freshens up, she went to her closet and dressed up in her usual office attire. She also put some red tint on her lips and a light shade of concealer to cover up the dark circles around her eyes.

She went out early from her flat, wanting to make sure that she'll arrive first at their office's building before her other workmates.

Yejin decided to focus on her untouched reports to be submitted in the next few business days. Making herself busy with her paperwork is a great escape from her broken heart in the meantime.

Until someone is knocking on her door.

"Yes, come in." She says.

It's Lee Jooyoung. She went closer to her and sits on one of the chairs in front of her office table.

"Son maenijoenim, we were already out of stock for some of our best-selling products. The invoicing team is currently having a hard time getting items from other branches for their extra inventories, and there's a customer in the releasing area waiting for her twelve boxes of orders." Jooyoung worriedly stated.

Yejin stops scanning the paper folds on her table and tapped her head using her right hand.

"Oh... I'm sorry Jooyoung-ah, I totally forgot to send a request for the products from the main branch's warehouse. As you may know, I was out of the office yesterday." Yejin frustratingly answered.

"It's okay, maenijeonim... But, can you call the last branch that the invoice team hasn't contacted yet? I'm sure if you'll be the one to ask a request, they will spare at least twelve boxes for us."

"Okay, sure." Yejin took the telephone ready to dial the other branch's number... "Which branch it is?"

"Sacheon branch."

She paused. Fuck, of all the branches, why their branch?

Jooyoung waited for her to dialed the Sacheon branch's number, but still, Yejin didn't move.

"Son maenijeonim, are you okay? Maenijeonim?"

She froze. What if Bin will answer the call? What the fuck! She wanted to be professional as much as possible, but right now, she can't do it.

"Uhmm... Jooyoung-ah, I... I think I need to send a message first before calling them since as far as I know, that branch is also quite busy. Don't worry, I'll update you as soon as I can hear a response from them." She promised.

Since Jooyoung was also busy at their warehouse area and needs to go back immediately to her post, she just nodded to her manager and steps out from Yejin's office.

After Jooyoung closed the door, Yejin closes her eyes and covers her face using her hands. She's literally worried about the possible thought of calling the Sacheon branch and Bin will answer the call.

Minutes after, an idea popped up in her head. She can actually call directly to the Warehouse Manager of the Sacheon branch, so she instantly dialed the designated number.

Thankfully, the Warehouse Manager of Sacheon branch approved her request with no trouble. But before she ended the call after saying thank you, she asked one last question to the other line...

"Is your Head Manager on duty?" She asked, but tried her best to sound professional as much as possible.

While waiting for an answer from the other line, she already felt nervous.

Until she heard the Warehouse Head answered her question...

"Oh, no, Ms Son... Hyun maenijeonim is currently on leave for three days now. But, I think he will be back on Monday after his Jeju honeymoon trip."

She gulped hard. She froze. A big lump on her throat is making her hard to breathe. She wants to take back the question she asked earlier, but it's already too late.

Yejin didn't answer the other line anymore as she slowly puts the telephone hanging on top of her table. She doesn't care if the Warehouse Head will think of her being rude, but that's the least of her concerns at this fucking moment.

Emotionally unstable, she leaned her back and rested her head on her office chair where she seated. She closed her eyes and started wiping the little but painful tears on each side of her face. She tried to calm her breathing again, but still, her heart is still aching with the 'honeymoon' word she just heard.

Yejin took her phone and texted her Managing Director informing him that she wants to have a half-day of duty for today. Using the 'family matter' line as an excuse for her absence so her request will be approved without hesitation.

She took her things and headed outside from their branch's building. She actually didn't know where to go. Not wanting to contact her best friend as she knows Hyojin is also busy with her job. If she will also call her cousin, she might also be shocked if she will tell her about the status of her relationship with Bin since she just happily told her a few weeks ago about their blooming love story.

A few taxis and buses already stopped and passed in front of her, but she didn't hop in. She's just sitting blankly at the bench of the bus stop not far away from their office.

She shakes her head when she started thinking about the thought of Bin having sex with his wife now. Having their lunch at a romantic restaurant beside the beautiful sea in Jeju. Hugging and kissing his wife like what he usually did to her at her flat— when they still have their own world. Singing a song to her that makes his wife fall in love with him a hundred folds like her.

Tears starting flowing down again on her face.

While she bowed her head and started wiping her tears, she sees a manly hand offering a handkerchief to her. She looked up to see who's the person standing beside her.

After she recognized the man, she stood up and talk to him...

"Yah! Hoobae Changwook-ah!" She excitedly said.

It's Ji Changwook. Her junior club mate in musical theatre during their college years.

"Sunbae (senior), are you okay?" Changwook worriedly asked as he noticed the redness and tears of Yejin's eyes.

Yejin took his handkerchief and wipes the remaining drops in her face... "No, I'm okay. Why are you here? I thought you went abroad after you graduated."

Changwook took her bag on the bench and hold her wrist... "I bet you haven't taken your lunch yet, sunbae. Let's eat! My treat."

Since Yejin felt so weak after not having meals for two days, she wasn't able to get off from his holds, so she just followed him.

They entered a fancy restaurant just a few blocks away from the bus stop. When they entered, they seated at one of the tables and Changwook started scanning the menu for them to order food.

Yejin look at him, and tried to continue asking her hoobae that she didn't see for a long time... "Ya! Answer me. Why are you here? Haven't you enrolled in a musical school abroad?"

He nodded and showed a wide smile to Yejin before uttering a word... "Sunbae, you still looked like the Yejin I know in college. You haven't changed at all. The musical club's muse for four consecutive years is still glowing in you."

Before Yejin could respond, Changwook continues... "That's why I had a crush on you for how many years. I had a hard time moving on, you know!"

Yejin's face blushed as she was a little surprised by Changwook's statement. But to avoid the awkward silence after his words, she just laughed and took the menu to find food of her choice.

The reunited club mates enjoyed their lunch together. They talked about random things and tried reminiscing back the moments during their college days.

When they finished, she bids her goodbye to Changwook. They exchanged their numbers and planned to meet up again one of these days.

Yejin felt a little happy to see him. Changwook is one of her hoobaes who has a beautiful voice in their whole University. She remembers the time when Changwook asked her before to be his leading lady on one of their plays, and they pulled out that musical show very well.

While she was smiling looking at Changwook walking to go on his way, she heard her phone beeped.

She received a text message from her Managing Director.

"Okay, Ms Son. Thanks for informing me. Also, a quick reminder for the monthly report this coming Monday. The invitation email will be sent later, but just wanted to inform you ahead of time. By the way, it will be held in Sacheon branch this month."

'What the hell! Sacheon branch?' She worriedly sighed. For sure, she will meet Bin there.

What she's going to do? Is she ready to face him?


	10. Hear Me Out

It was a gloomy afternoon. The beautiful flowers and plants from her mom's garden were dancing along with the windy air at the back of their house. Letting her wavy hair sway freely, she wears her favorite white loose plain t-shirt and black shorts while sitting on the bench just beside her mom's blooming garden.

Yep, she's at her parents' house because it's Sunday.

Yejin is currently left alone in their house as her mom, dad and brother went to the grocery store to buy food for their family dinner later.

Looking up to the gloomy skies, she folds her knees and lifts her index finger trying to draw letters behind the clouds.

She starts with... "B"  
Next was... "A"  
Then... "B"  
Lastly was... "E"

She pouted her lips and bowed down her head. You can laugh at her as she might look like a high school teenage girl writing her crush's name above the sky, but she doesn't care.

'I'm really mad at you, Bin... But I really miss you that it hurts my heart so much.' She let out heavy sighs after stating those words while her eyes were stuck to the planted pink roses in front of her. This flower reminded her of Bin. These are the roses he always sent to her during their courtship days. She sighed again.

For the past few days, Yejin spent sleepless nights as she struggled thinking about how to prepare herself when she sees Bin tomorrow. Can she compose herself enough inside the conference room breathing the same air with him? Can she present her monthly report while Bin is looking at her? What if Bin approaches her? How will she react?

These are the things she keeps on worrying about after she was informed by her Managing Director that their monthly presentation report will be held in Sacheon branch.

There were days when she wants to shout inside her office or anywhere in Gimhae city to release how mad she is when she suddenly thinks of Bin's disappearance and marriage. But most of the time, she cries out of stress and out of longing for him.

She sometimes scans back Bin's sweet text messages on her phone. Replaying the songs he sang through their long calls— yes, unbeknownst to Bin, she recorded them all.

Sometimes after work, she walks blankly without knowing where her feet are going that mostly she got bumped by random people in the streets. Every fucking single day, she still hopes that is just a nightmare. She wanted to wake up and go back to her happy days with him. She misses his hundreds of I Love Yous, his presence, his kisses, his hugs, his addicting smell— that she didn't even wash the bedsheets they used when they made love the whole day and night at her flat. It's hard. It's really hard for her.

She knows it's wrong for her to feel this way as he is already committed to another woman. Even though they haven't had a chance to talk yet in person, but at least she deserves to be honest with her emotions even just to herself. If she keeps it and won't acknowledge it, she will surely lose her sanity. She'll be gone crazy.

When she's at work, you may see her lips and eyes smiling, but she's literally fooling everyone. She's breaking inside. She tried to keep herself busy for those days that Bin wasn't around. Drinking bottles of sojus almost every night thinking that the alcohol might help her to forget him... But the harder she tries, the more she misses him.

During their dinner, her mom asked her when she will bring Bin to their house so they can finally meet him, but she only answers her that Bin got busy with his work and trying to find time to have a visit. Yes, she lied to her mom, she felt sorry for doing this to her but thinking that's the better way to do this for now.

—————

Tomorrow morning...

Before entering the entrance door, Yejin stood up in front of the Sacheon branch's building wearing the most fitted and beautiful red long sleeve dress from her wardrobe along with her elegant black peep-toe sandals. Uneasy as she is, she tried calming her beating fast heart before taking steps towards the door.

She went directly to the ladies' room to fix herself a little and texted her best friend if she's already inside the building so they can go inside to the conference room together.

When Hyojin arrived, she caressed Yejin's shoulders trying to let her calm as nervousness is very evident from her face.

"Yej... I know this is hard for you, but please stand on your ground. You're excellently pretty. Bin will surely drool his ass when he sees you. Don't worry, I'm here... I got your back." Hyojin assured her.

After Yejin softly nodded, they went outside the restroom and walks towards the conference room.

While they're on their way, they can already see a man walking from the opposite side of the hall going in the same direction as them.

Hyojin holds her best friend's left hand and whispered to her, "Just ignore him, Yej."

Yes, it's Bin with a new haircut wearing a semiformal suit that showering his well-fitted manly body.

Yejin gulped as her heart began beating so fast...

The closer their gap is getting, the closer her knees are starting to betray her. However, with the help of her best friend's presence beside her, she took all her courage to continue walking going to the conference room while avoiding his gaze that was already stuck to her.

Bin arrived first in front of the door. He opens it while he waited for the two ladies to go inside first.

Yejin steps in before Hyojin while lowering her head. When Bin softly uttered...

"Hi, Yej."

What the fuck!?

She wants to run outside the building right now as she felt the shivers down her spine. How dare him saying 'Hi' to me as if nothing happened? She cursed at the back of her mind.

Yejin pretends that she didn't hear him and continued walking inside the room. Meanwhile, Hyojin shoots a flaming gaze at him before going her way inside.

The moment Yejin took her seat, she let out a deep sigh as her heart is beginning to sink. It went worst when Bin took a seat BESIDE her.

Hyojin on her left side, and Bin on her right side.

Their seats aren't that too close though, but still, knowing that Bin is just beside her, makes her body froze. Her body feels cold. Her insides are shaking. She wants to be eaten up by the floor right now to disappear.

Good thing the presentation got started early.

Yejin stuck her eyes straight on the stage. Pretending to listen to her co-Head Managers' presentations. She never tried or attempted to move her head to her right side to avoid Bin's presence.

When it was her turn, she tried her best to shower the remaining professionalism inside her. She must finish this report at least for the sake of her job.

The Universe must be on her side today as she was able to deliver her reports well enough by reminding herself never to look at Bin while she's talking in front of the stage.

Everyone's clapping their hands at her as expected. She's still the Ace of the Head Managing team after all.

She went back to her seat feeling proud of herself. While she's on her way, Bin's eyes followed her and the moment she seated, he tapped her right leg.

"Good job, Yej." He said while smiling.

Yejin felt the warmth of his hands. Fuck! This is his touch that she misses. The sensation of feeling their skin touching each other is making her insane. Good lord, please forgive her for feeling this way.

The only thing she could do is not to move. She can't push away his hand on top of her leg as it may cause commotion inside the room if she'll react like she was harassed by him.

Thank God as the host called the next Head Manager to present the next branch's report. Making Bin leaves his hand from her leg.

She sighed out of relief, but she would be lying not to admit that ninety percent of her body and heart wants it to stay. She even felt a little wet down there. Fudge, the power of his touch!

Now, it's Bin's turn.

Bin stands up and walks towards the stage. She never leaves her gaze on him after that.

However, everything went black to her when the moment Bin stood up on the stage and the host stated a few words before he could start his presentation...

"Hey, everyone. Let's give a round of applause to congratulate our Sacheon branch Head Manager for getting married last Sunday. Hyun maenijeonim, I heard you cried during the entourage. That's so sweet!"

'WHAT THE FUCK!!! EOMMAAAAAAA!!!'

Yejin wants to scream out loud. She wants to cry. She wants to run. She wants to disappear in an instant.

Everyone in the conference was clapping aside from her of course, and her best friend who looks so furious like ready to run towards Bin to punch him as well as the host.

Yejin can't contain the pain of load her heart is having. While everyone was busy clapping and congratulating Bin, she ran outside the conference room using the door just near where they seated.

Bin noticed her and runs after her.

Everyone was stunned as to why Bin went outside the room.

Hyojin was about to stand up ready to go to her best friend when Bin went back and peeked on the door breathlessly...

"I'm sorry, but can you please proceed to the next Branch instead? I— I... just need to take care of something emergency."

Hyojin stayed still as she realized they need to talk together alone. They really need this.

One of the Managing Directors nodded as a sign of approval to Bin's request and signalled the host to call the next Head Manager to be presented on the stage.

Bin ran as fast as he can going to the ladies' restroom thinking that Yejin went there... He opens every cubicle, but Yejin is nowhere to be found. He roams inside the building looking for her. Opened every room or office near the conference room, but still, he can't find her.

Until he heard cries behind the exit door not far away from where he stands.

He opens it, and there he sees Yejin, sitting on the stairs crying her heart out while covering her mouth.

"Yej..." He worriedly uttered.

Yejin stands up and covers her face with her hands while still crying without end...

"GO OUT!" She said while sobbing.

"Yej, let's talk... Please..." He softly begged while taking little steps towards her.

"DON'T COME CLOSER TO ME!!!" She shouted.

"Yej. I'm sorry... Please let me explain..." He begged again.

Yejin couldn't utter a word anymore as she's having a hard time catching her breaths while crying.

Until Bin hugs her behind her back...

"Yej, I'm sorry... Please, please, please I'm begging you... Let me explain... Please stop crying..."

Still, Yejin didn't answer... Instead, she took all her courage to release from Bin's embrace. She then went downstairs and got outside the door on that floor.

Bin punches the wall using his right fist so hard for how many times... Enough to leave pretty marks of blood on the wall.

Yejin got outside the building of Sacheon branch. She immediately took a cab and went to her flat. Good thing she was able to bring her phone at least while her bag was left inside the conference room.

She's still crying in the backseat of the taxi. She slid up her phone's screen and texted her best friend letting her know that she already went home and asks her to bring her bag when the presentation is finished.

When she arrived at her flat, she instantly ran towards her bedroom and jump her face off to the bed. She cried like a river again while punching the pillows beside her...

...endlessly.


	11. Stop

She's chilling inside, but her whole body is combusting outside. She woke up from the voice that is endlessly calling her name, and she felt someone is shaking her shoulders.

"Yej, wake up! Yej!!!"

She opened her eyes, and she saw her best friend with a worried face tapping her forehead.

"Oh my God! Yej, you're burning! Where's your thermometer?" Hyojin asked and roams around her room, opening every drawer and cabinet of hers.

Yejin tried getting up and rested her back at the headboard of her bed...

"Hyoj... Did... Did you bring my... bag?" Yejin asked. Her voice was cracking.

When Hyojin found the thermometer, she immediately walks towards her best friend and put it on her underarm. After it beeped, she checked the result and it showed 39 °C.

"Ya! Get up! Let's go to the hospital!" Hyojin worriedly shouted.

"Hyoj, don't overreact. I'm okay..."

Hyojin holds her wrist as well as her back helping her best friend to get up, but Yejin slowly pushed her hands and shakes her head...

"I'm okay, Hyoj... I'll just stay here in my room. I think I just need to take a rest." Yejin weakly stated.

Hyojin runs her finger on top of her head as the stubbornness of her best friend is making her stressed.

"Have you ever eaten a meal today? Yej, you're neglecting your health!"

Yejin closed her eyes as she can feel her head is aching along with her best friend's scolds. She pulled up the comforter and slowly laid down again to her bed.

"Yej! Don't be stubborn! Let's go to the hospital now, or else I'm gonna call your mom!" Hyojin added and sits beside her on the bed.

"Don't, Hyoj... Please... I don't want them to worry." Yejin answered and closed her eyes after.

"Grrr!!! If I could only punch Bin earlier!!! Wait here... I'm gonna make you a hot porridge." Hyojin walks outside her room and went to the kitchen to cook.

When Hyojin opened the food storage, it's empty as well as her fridge. She hoarsely sighed then shouted near to her best friend's room...

"Don't go out, okay? I will just buy something in the convenience store! Good lord, you didn't have any food in your kitchen!"

After how many minutes, Hyojin got back to her flat and immediately cook food for her (love) sick best friend. She then brought the bowl of hot porridge and sits beside Yejin.

Hyojin raised the spoon near Yejin's mouth as she's trying to feed her, but Yejin didn't open her mouth. She was about to nag her again, but she obstructed when she saw Yejin's tears started flowing down her face.

Yejin is crying again.

Hyojin puts the bowl on the table beside her bed and hugged her best friend. She's tapping her back trying to sedate her sobs. Yejin rested her chin on Hyojin's right shoulder while sweeping her unending tears...

"Hyoj... It hurts so much... Please help me. I don't know what to do..." Yejin stated while sobbing.

"Yej... I'm hurting as well as seeing you like this... But please help yourself. You're a strong woman! I know it's hard, but for sure the pain will heal in time..."

"It feels like my heart is going to burst everyday..."

Hyojin pulled out from their embrace and helped her best friend wiping her tears.

"You can do this, okay? I'm just here for you. This too shall pass."

Hyojin didn't leave her best friend. She stayed beside her until her fever went down. After eating three spoons of porridge, she helped her to drink medicine every after four hours, changes her clothes, and gave her a sponge bath. She also checked her fever level from time to time. Good thing that it didn't go worst and her body temperature goes to normal after the morning came.

————

After three days...

"I've been brought down to my knees  
And I've been pushed way past the point of breaking  
But I can take it  
I'll be back  
Back on my feet  
This is far from over  
You haven't seen the last of me  
You haven't seen the last of me"

A song from Cher that is currently playing inside the coffee shop where Yejin is sitting. Letting her straight hair tucked behind her ears, wearing a white plain dress and flat peach sandals, she crossed her legs and took her cup of iced americano coffee. She then took a zip while seeing the busy streets in Seoul behind the glass window.

It's been three days since her heartbreaking encounter with Bin happened. Since that day, she kept receiving empty messages, and sometimes short missed calls from him. However, she didn't even try to respond as she doesn't want to torture herself anymore.

She kept herself busy during her work hours and invited her best friend to her flat every after work to eat dinner together. It was her escape to keep herself from thinking of him. She wanted to get over her broken heart as soon as she can. She's tired. Really tired from all her heartaches. She sometimes wants to cry out of the blue, but her tears won't let out from her eyes anymore. She doesn't know why. Maybe even her tears are already tired from coming out even her heart is still breaking into pieces.

Yejin stopped with her thoughts when the person she's waiting for tapped her left shoulder and bowed down to hug her.

It's Lee Junghyun, one of her closest friends since high school. Yejin hugged her friend back and showed a big smile to her before she took a seat across her.

"Yej! I'm glad you spared time to meet me. How are you?" Junghyun said while smiling at her.

"Of course, Junghyun-ah! I've missed you! We haven't been able to catch up for the past few months... Well, I'm good. Nothing new... How about you?" Yejin stated while trying to convince herself that the word 'okay' she said earlier is true.

"Good to hear about that, Yej... Actually, I was quite busy, as you know my 41st birthday is fast approaching... Oh! Speaking of..." Junghyun took something in her bag and gave it to Yejin.

"...Here! I'm expecting you and Hyojin to come, alright?" Junghyun added.

Yejin gladly took the invitation card from her friend, and she assured her that they will go to her birthday party on Sunday night. Both of them enjoyed chatting and tried catching up with their busy lives. However, Yejin didn't even try opening to her about her latest heartbreak to avoid ruining their happy reunion after a long time.

————

Scanning her closet, Yejin is quite having a hard time finding a dress to wear on. Since Hyojin was already waiting for how many minutes already, she stood up and helped her best friend to pick a dress to wear at their friend's birthday party in the next two hours.

"This one! I prefer this one... Elegant and sexy..." Hyojin suggested and took the beige off-shoulder dress then she gave it to Yejin.

"Ya! Isn't this too revealing?" Yejin raised it showing her the slit of the dress on the right side.

"Nah! It's okay... It's perfect! Maybe you can catch a nice man from one of Junghyun's handsome cousins." Hyojin chuckled.

"Hyoj, I don't have time for that! I'm even barely holding on to ease my aching heart and you want me to find a new man?" She hissed while rolling her eyes.

Hyojin holds her shoulders to face her... "Ya! I have read on the internet that one of the best cures for heartbreak is to fall in love with someone else."

Yejin laughed... "My God, Hyoj... Don't start with me... You even didn't have a heartbreak experience since you're stuck with your perfect fiancé!"

"Well... Hmmm, but... we don't know! Maybe it'll work..." Hyojin stated while helping to close the zipper of Yejin's dress at the back.

Finally, after an hour, Yejin finished dolling herself up. They then went outside her flat and rode Hyojin's white Hyundai Sonata car going to Junghyun's birthday party.

When they arrived at the parking area, they both fixed their selves a little before going out of the car. They then went inside to the party room where a lot of gentlemen and ladies in semi-formal wear standing and chatting while holding their glasses of champagne.

The party's setup is indeed quite shimmery and full of elegance. It describes the personality and taste of their friend. There's also someone playing the piano that added classiness to the party's ambiance.

Both of them took glasses of wine and looks to every corner of the room trying to find their friend, Lee Junghyun. After standing and looking around for a few minutes, finally, they saw the birthday celebrant.

Junghyun welcomed her friends and hugged them. She then let them sit at the table where their other classmates and schoolmates from high school are seated. They greeted each other and started chatting while enjoying their food and drinks.

Yejin felt a little conscious since her ultimate senior crush way back in high school, Jung Woosung is seated along in their circle. It was awkward when he started asking her where she's currently working, how was she after college, and so on.

When Yejin got the chance to excuse herself, she stood up and went to the ladies' restroom. Hyojin asked her if she wants to go with her, but she insisted on going alone.

Inside the restroom, she opened her envelope clutch bag and took her not so reddish MAC lipstick. She took her time retouching her light makeup until a pretty and tall woman asks her something...

"Hi, sorry to interrupt you, but have you seen a white pouch here?" Asked the woman while pointing her hand to a specific area beside the water basin. Her voice is very soft like an echo from Fairyland that can make a crying baby sleep in an instant.

"Ohh... I'm sorry, but I didn't." Yejin answered in a concerned tone.

The woman who's quite disappointed with her answer bowed her head after thanking her and exited to the ladies' restroom.

After she's satisfied with retouching herself, she then put back her lipstick and face powder into her bag. When she was about to open the door to go out, she saw a white pouch behind the door. She then immediately picked it and ran outside trying to catch up with the woman who asked her earlier about it.

She looks around the room trying to find her. Since the lights inside were kinda dark and there are many people standing, she's having a tough time finding the woman. Then she remembered her height as well as the color of her dress, so she continued looking around the room.

Finally, after a minute, she can see her in a group of five people standing while busy talking to her companions. She then excitedly walks faster to her to give the pouch she found.

When she's getting closer, her feet are slowly stopping from walking as she can see a familiar shadow of a man that she didn't expect to see at this moment.

Yes, it's Bin. Standing beside the woman she talked to earlier.

She wanted to run, but the woman already saw her holding her pouch and instantly walks towards her while smiling.

While the woman is talking to her, Yejin's eyes were already stuck directly to Bin as well as his. Shock is evident to their faces. Their world paused, and her heart is beginning to pump fast... Until she can slowly hear the woman's words when she holds her purse from her hand.

When she got back to her senses, she immediately let go of the pouch and handed it to her...

"Oh! I'm sorry. I saw it behind the restroom's door when I was about to go out." Yejin said while trying to calm her uneasy heart.

"Thank you so much! By the way, my name is Kang Sora... Yours?" Sora said while offering her right hand for a handshake.

She was hesitant at first, but to avoid her thoughts from the man she just saw, she took Sora's hand and answered her... "Yejin... Son Yejin."

Sora showed a big smile at her as she's very thankful for Yejin's gesture. Yejin really wanted to run outside the room but Sora started saying something again...

"Wait, Yejinssi..." Sora turned her back and raised her hand calling someone.

Yejin's heart won't stop beating so fast. It even went worse when Bin started walking directly to them. She wants to disappear. She knows what's about to happen. She can already feel it.

When Bin got beside Sora, he bowed down his head and tried not to look at her eyes directly.

"Love, this is Yejin. She found my purse in the restroom. By the way Yejinssi, this is Hyun Bin. My husband." Sora said while smiling and looking alternatively at Bin and Yejin.

She wanted to scream. She didn't know what to react. Her shoulders are getting weak and her knees are starting to wobble. What the fuck! 'LOVE?' Yejin cursed at the back of her mind.

He didn't answer and he's still bowing his head. He's not even moving.

Since Yejin can no longer stand beside them, she turns her back and readily ran outside the room. However, she stopped when a tall man was standing in front of her and puts his left arm around her shoulders.

"Baby... Where are you going? Sorry I was late." Said the man who is sweetly smiling at her and turns her to face Sora and Bin.

Bin's attention was captured the moment he heard the man calling Yejin the word 'baby'.

Bin's face darkened as if he's ready to punch the man beside her. She saw it. She clearly saw it. Bin clenched his jaw and in an instant, he began talking...

"Who are you?" Bin asked in a furious tone while Sora's face was confused looking at her husband.

"Go Soo. My name is Go Soo. Yejin's boyfriend." He offered his hand for a handshake.

Yes, Go Soo. Yejin's ex-boyfriend way back in high school. Her first love.

Bin didn't mind Go Soo's answer. Instead, he took a glass of wine when a waiter passed by beside him. After he gulped all the plenty of wine from the glass, he continued asking him...

"Since when?" His face became red and his eyebrows curved.

Sora holds his husband's arms and caressed it... "Love?"

Yejin's eyes motioned to Sora's hand. Fuck! She can no longer take it the moment her eyes landed on the wedding rings on their fingers.

She didn't wait for Go Soo to answer Bin anymore. And in a snap, she ran towards the exit door while throbbing her left chest using her right hand.

Go Soo ran after her as well as Bin. Sora was left dumbfounded inside the room. She didn't know what's currently happening.

When Yejin got out of the building, she went directly towards Hyojin's car while still trying to catch her breaths. Then immediately, she texted Hyojin to let her know that she wanted to go home now.

Go Soo arrived at the parking area first and ran towards Yejin.

"Yej!" Go Soo shouted.

"What the hell are you doing, Soo-ssi?" She asked curiously, her eyebrows are curving while her hands are running on top of her head.

Go Soo wasn't able to answer her anymore as he felt a hand punch on his face.

Go Soo lost his stand. When he tried getting up, he clenches his jaw and wipes the blood under his lips using his left thumb. After realizing he's bleeding, he instantly punched him back.

The two men are now endlessly fighting each other in the parking area.

Yejin started crying and shouting without end... "Stop!!! Stop it!!!"

Still, the two men didn't stop... Until they both heard a bang on the floor.

When it got their attention, the two men immediately look to where the sound comes from...

It was Yejin.

She collapsed.

Weakly lying on the floor.


	12. Letting You Go

Bin leaning his back on the floor while Go Soo is kneeling on top of him. They're hardly punching each other's face like no end.

After they heard a bang on the floor, they immediately stopped and motioned to where the sound comes from.

There! They saw Yejin.

She's lying on the floor in a weak state. Her eyes are closed with full of tears on her cheeks.

Both of them instantly stood up and readily ran towards her, but someone pushed them with all her might.

It was Hyojin, panicking...

"Stay away from her!!!" She shouted and instantly sits on the floor where her best friend is lying. She lifts Yejin's back and shoulders then slowly rested her head on top of her legs...

"Please somebody call 119!!! Faster!!!" She shouted out loud in a most worried tone.

Go Soo immediately took his phone in his pocket and called the emergency hotline number, while Bin is still trying to get up from lying on the floor. With a shocked face, his eyes are stuck on Yejin and hold each side of his head while slowly stepping a little backward.

Some people from the party went to the parking lot whispering and gossiping as they witnessed the horrible commotion.

Bin was stunned when someone holds his left arm.

It's his wife, Sora. She is standing beside him while catching her breath from running out of the party room.

"My God! Love! What happened to you?" Sora worriedly asked while caressing his swollen face and some blood under his nose as well as on his lower side lip.

"Fuck you, Bin!!! If something bad happens to Yejin, I'm going to kill you!!!" Hyojin shouted angrily to him.

"Love, what she's talking about? ...Love!?" Sora worded shaking his left arm while looking alternatively at Hyojin and Bin.

Bin slowly pulled away Sora's hand and kneeled in front of Yejin and Hyojin. His two bulky arms find their way under Yejin's knees and nape trying to lift her up without minding Hyojin who's hardly pushing his chest to step away... And not minding his wife standing behind him.

However, before he could securely lift Yejin's body, Go Soo hit him again making him turn a lose of his holds from her.

When Bin's body defeated on the floor, Go Soo immediately carries Yejin and ran outside the parking area along with Hyojin.

Sora covers her mouth out of shock, but when she realized her husband is still lying on the floor and not even getting up, she instantly ran towards him.

—————

Go Soo is walking back and forth outside the emergency room while Hyojin is still holding her phone trying to call someone. They're both worried since they still haven't heard anything about Yejin's condition inside the emergency room of Seoul National University Hospital.

"Eommoni... Pick up the phone... Jaebalyo (please)..." Hyojin grumbled on the phone while shaking her legs and biting her left thumb.

Go Soo walks towards Hyojin trying to calm her... "Hyoj... Relax... Yejin will be okay..."

Hyojin didn't answer him as she is still focused on contacting Yejin's family through her phone.

"Fuck! Why they're not answering?" She sighed and continued... "She got sick a few days ago and now she collapsed! My God! I don't know what to do with her anymore."

"Why??? What's been happening to Yejin lately? I saw her talking to that man and woman earlier. I went to her right away when I noticed that she was being cornered from their conversation." Go Soo expressed.

Hyojin looks at him with a curious face... "What did you talk about earlier? Why did you have to fight with that bastard?"

"Uhhm... I actually didn't know why he punched me when we went to the parking area. He's furious at me after I said that I am Yejin's boyfriend."

He then continued... "Was that her ex or something? He looked so madly jealous."

"Yes! Her recent ex fucking boyfriend who's suddenly got married without her knowing! She just found out through a picture on the internet." Hyojin asserted.

"Miss Son Yejin's guardian?"

They stopped and motioned after they heard the voice of the nurse who is peeking from the door of the emergency room.

Go Soo and Hyojin immediately ran towards the door and went inside. They followed the nurse proceeding to where Yejin is lying.

When they arrived at her bed and saw her, Hyojin instantly ran towards her side...

"Yeeeej!!! Thank God, you're awake!!! How are you feeling? Are you okay?" Hyojin asked fondling her temple while Go Soo is standing on her left side.

Yes, thank god that Yejin is now conscious. Though her face is still pale, she can now manage to respond to Hyojin.

After a moment, a doctor came to explain Yejin's condition... Hyojin stands up.

"Hello... I'm doctor Kim." He raised his right hand for a handshake to Go Soo and Hyojin.

He then continued... "The patient collapsed due to hyperventilation, and we performed sternal rub on her earlier. Good thing that we got a response from the patient right away... Don't worry too much! She can go home after an hour or two. But please, let her avoid stress so this won't happen again."

Hyojin and Go Soo bowed down to gave respect and gratitude to Dr Kim. He then excused himself and went back to his post.

"Yej, are you okay?" Go Soo finally spoke up after his silence beside them.

Yejin glanced up to Go Soo for a moment, then back to Hyojin. It's evident in her gaze that she's still not comfortable with him.

Well, Go Soo and Yejin's relationship before was beautiful. He was her first love, and she was his first love. 

They were together for almost five years.

Go Soo was once got closer to her family as well as she is to his family. Growing up together wasn't that hard for them since they always got each other's back. Spent their high school and teenage years together. They're not like the other typical young couples on their campus. They both strive hard to achieve their goals-- just like they both ranked as Top 1 students when they graduated from high school. Relationship goals as what their other classmates and teachers say.

Yejin's parents trusted him so much as this boy promised them to achieve his dreams in life with Yejin. They were even called the perfect couple way back then. But life is not a fairy tale, darling. Nothing is perfect in this world. Only months after they graduated, her world crashed. Her dreams crashed. Her heart crashed.

Yejin's first heartbreak came at the most unexpected time. It was during her eighteenth birthday party when she accidentally caught him kissing a girl inside his car. She wasn't the one who broke up with him. It was he who broke up with her. Yes, they had a closure... But never in Yejin's vocabulary to remain friends with her exes. Though they always attend annual high school reunions, they're just casually greeting each other. Never had a chance to catch up with him until now...

Yejin touched Hyojin's hand and signalled her to come closer. She then started whispering to Hyojin's left ear...

"Hyoj... Where... is Bin?" Yejin huskily asked.

Hyojin's eyebrow raised since she got irritated the moment she heard her best friend saying his name again with a CONCERNED tone... "My God, Yej! He's the reason why you're here in this hospital bed right now... Haven't you heard the doctor earlier? He said you need to avoid stress!"

Go Soo bowed down his head while putting both of his hands at each side of his semi-fit black trousers' pockets...

"Uhhmm... Yej, I'm sorry about earlier. It looks like you were stunned when I went to you, and it only made the situation worst." Go Soo softly apologized.

Still, Yejin didn't look back at him, and she said she wants to take a nap before they go home.

—————

The next two hours, Yejin finally woke up from her sleep. The moment she opened her eyes, she can only see Go Soo sitting beside her bed with his arms and legs crossed and head down on the floor. He looks like he fell asleep.

He looks tired as well, and she can see slight bruises on his cheeks.

She actually didn't have hard feelings towards Go Soo anymore since their break-up happened two decades ago. It's just that, she felt a little awkward having him around because of their past and the thought of what happened earlier was kinda traumatic to her.

Before she lost consciousness in the parking area, she can still clearly remembers that Bin was the one who got more punches than Go Soo. It was one of the reasons why she panicked, had hard breathing and the pain she felt for the past two weeks came back in her whole system.

Why can't you contain seeing the one you love getting hurt even that person hurts you the most?

She shifted her gaze to the other side when she felt her eyes are starting to produce little tears.

After seconds, Hyojin arrived, and she noticed Yejin brought her hand to her eyes and started rubbing them. She sighed then went closer to her.

"Yej... That's enough. Okay? You're only torturing yourself." Hyojin sadly stated as she can see Yejin's lips starting to quiver.

Go Soo opened his eyes and stretched his back when he heard Hyojin's voice.

Yejin tried getting up from the bed.

"Let's go home?" Hyojin asked, and Yejin nodded.

Go Soo helped Yejin by holding her hands. Since Yejin is still not on her full strength, she let Go Soo helped her, and they went out of the emergency room.

His right arm around Yejin's shoulders, and his other hand holding her left arm. Hyojin also walking along with them on her right side.

When they're walking towards the exit doorway, they saw behind the glass door that it's snowing outside. Go Soo immediately took off his blazer suit and put it around Yejin's shoulder.

Hyojin went first near the door to open it for Go Soo who's assisting Yejin, but she stopped when the moment she holds the door holder...

She then instantly turns around to face Yejin and Go Soo who was kinda confused why Hyojin stopped and gave them a shocking face.

"Y-- ej..." Hyojin stammered.

Yejin is still confused as to why Hyojin is acting that way, but when Hyojin steps beside the door, she saw a familiar man standing weakly outside. Freezing under the big tree.

The second she clearly recognizes the man outside, she lost her stand, and Go Soo tightens his holds on her. She tried to straighten up her legs, and slowly pulled Go Soo's hands away.

Hyojin holds Yejin's wrist trying to stop her best friend, but Yejin looks at her and says something...

"Hyoj... Please, let me... We need to talk." Her voice was cracking.

Yes, it's Bin.

He's alone. Still wearing the suit he wears at the party earlier.

After Hyojin let go of her wrist and nodded, Yejin's feet are slowly walking towards the door and went outside the building.

When the door opened, Bin walks straightaway towards her. Both of their eyes are already stuck to each other and fogs are coming out of their breaths due to the coldness of the weather.

They're now standing in front of each other. Face to face.

Bin slowly walking closer to her and started raising his left hand to caress her face. However, Yejin shifted her gaze to the right side. She then looked up at his face.

Her heart is beginning to sink as she sees his face is full of dark bruises and dried drops of blood behind the multiple wounds on his skin.

"Ye-- yej..." His voice was weakly cracking while looking at her with wistful eyes.

"Did you leave your wife just to come here!?" Yejin harshly stated with a big lump on her throat making her eyes getting watery. She's holding her tears. Her heart is beating so fast like it's going to burst.

"Baby... I'm sorry..." Bin said. His eyes and face are weary.

"I'm not your baby anymore, Bin... Remember... the reason you left me?" She hoarsely stated and continued...

"Did you forget that you're married now?"

Bin forced to caress her face. This time, she lets him.

The moment his hand touches her skin, she wasn't able to hold her tears anymore and her lips are heavily vibrating.

He breathed loudly before uttering words...

"I love you, Yej... I... I can't afford to lose you... Please..."

Yejin's lips parted as she doesn't know what exactly to feel about his statement.

"THEN WHY? WHY DID YOU MARRY SOMEONE ELSE? WHERE DID WE GO WRONG? AM I NOT ENOUGH? DID YOU JUST USE ME? IF YOU LOVE ME, WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?" She shouted while catching her breaths. She's crying so hard...

She then continued...

"Let's just move on, Bin... I love you, but I am letting you go now..."

"...I... I'm setting you free..."

After seconds, Go Soo arrived beside Yejin and pulled her right wrist ready to walk away from Bin.

...until Bin also pulled her left hand and kneeled in front of her.

"Yej, please... Can't you still love me even if I'm already married?"


	13. His Story

Hyun Bin's POV

(Flashback)

It was a busy day at their office since they are preparing for the upcoming anniversary party of Better Living. The Sacheon Head Manager wearing a semi-formal black long sleeve shirt rested his back on his swivel office chair and crossed his legs while smiling from ear to ear texting someone on his phone. It's already lunchtime, so he finally had the chance to check on his girlfriend's messages while taking a quick break from his multiple paperwork, warehouse approval, and email reports.

"Hello, baby. I'm having a spicy tteokbokki for lunch... What's yours? I miss you so much!" He lied, not wanting to make his girlfriend worry that he hadn't taken his lunch yet.

"Hi, babe. I'm not yet done with my report that needs to be submitted before one pm. Huhu!" She responded to his message.

"If only I could go there and finish it for you, baby... Hmmm... Make sure to have your lunch after that, okay? If you'll skip a meal today, I'll be the one to eat you! I miss you and I love you so much!" He responded with multiple sticking-out-its-tongue yellow emojis and red hearts.

After he sent the message, a familiar number popped up on his phone's screen. His eyebrows curved since that number was deleted on his phone eight months ago, but he can still clearly recognize who it belongs to. Instead of answering the caller, he clicked the lock screen button and put his phone on top of his office table.

He then stood up to go to the pantry area as he decided to take a coffee instead of eating a spicy tteokbokki for lunch. His nervous system needs caffeine today since this is going to be a tough day for him to finish all his unpacked reports.

When he opened the door to go back inside his office with a cup of Americano coffee in his right hand, he felt an arrow passed right through his chest when he saw a not so old woman standing behind the glass window of his office holding a brown envelope in her left hand.

He cleared his throat and walks towards his swivel office chair. After he puts his cup of coffee on top of his table, the woman whose back is facing him turns around and walks towards him. Her eyes are already stuck to him while he is looking down at the envelope that is swaying from her hand.

The woman sits down on the chair in front of him. She looked up to him with tired eyes and put the envelope on top of his table. He puts his left hand on his pants' pocket and took the envelope that the woman brought.

"Make a decision, Bin. You just need to bring yourself there, alone." Said the woman shooting a lamentable gaze to him.

He felt a pang of pain and anger. His heart is beating so fast that his hands are beginning to tremble. After staring at the unopened envelope, he put it inside his drawer beside the table and walks towards the door. Then, he opened the door for the woman to go out without looking back at her stares.

When the woman was about to step outside his office, she looked back at him and holds his right hand tightly...

"We don't have any choice, Bin. Please." The woman hoarsely begged and tears are starting flowing down her cheeks.

Bin slowly pulled the woman's hands away, and still, he didn't let out any response to her. He then closed the door and went back to his chair. When he seated, he rested his arms on the table and brought his right hand to his mouth to stop his lips from quivering.

After he calmed, he took his phone then tapped his girlfriend's number and started typing a message...

"Baby, I love you so much... You know that, right? I can't live without you, Yejin. I love you so much, baby."

—————

[The night before Better Living Anniversary Party]

Bin parked his motorcycle beside the entrance door of an old building far away from the city of Sacheon. After he turns off the engine, he also took off his helmet and hang it beside the holder near the accelerator. He then went inside the building and bowed down his head greeting the attendee in the lobby area.

While walking in the hallway going to his destination, he took something in his right pocket and stares at it. When he arrived and standing at a white door in front of him, he took a deep breath before going inside since his heart felt uneasy. After seconds, he unlocked the doorknob and steps in.

The moment he entered the room, his feet stops from moving. It's been two months since he last visited this room. He keeps avoiding going to this place as it's always crashing his heart into pieces.

He looked at the thing that his right hand is holding and closed his eyes. Then, he mustered up his courage and walks towards the end corner of the room near a glass window.

"Eo-- Eomma... Your son is here." He stammered and sits on the chair beside the hospital bed where his mom is lying. He took her hand tightly, caressed it, and put it beside his face.

Yes, it's his mom who's in deep sleep with medical apparatus attached to her chest, hands, and mouth. She's been in the hospital for three months battling for her Congenital Heart Disease; stage D. She's been lying from that hospital bed that long, and they were informed one week ago that she needs a heart transplant as soon as possible.

Hyun Bin grew up without a father. His dad died when he was two years old due to a car accident. Since then, he only lives with his soft and loving mother along with his aunt— his mother's one and only sister. Even though he grew up without a complete family, it didn't hinder him to grow up as a loving, caring, and jolly son.

Since his mom and aunt are not well-off, and they both grew up in the orphanage until their second and fourth year in high school, his mom worked her ass off as a cook and nanny for a wealthy family for thirty long years. Meanwhile, his aunt got married to a local farmer far away from the city ten years ago. Since his mom started working under the Kang Family, they both lived happily with them. Also, that family helped him to finished his studies.

When he got a settled job during his early thirties, he was slowly able to get the things he wanted. He got a house for his mother that he's been paying for every month. However, even though they can finally live on their own, his mom doesn't want to leave the Kang Family. She wants to return the kindness they provided to her especially to her son by working for them until her last breath.

When Bin started living on his own, renting a flat while waiting for his house to be fully paid in the next two years, his childhood friend whom he treated like a little sister confessed her feelings to him. Yes, it's Kang Sora, the youngest daughter of Mr and Mrs Kang. The child his mother took care of since she was born.

Sora was persistent. She didn't stop until Bin agreed to be in a relationship with her. She's crazy and madly in love with him since she was thirteen. As for Bin, as the years passed by, he also learned to have feelings for her, but he's not really sure if it's out of love or out of respect for the family who helped him and his mom throughout the years.

Sora's mom easily approved their relationship as she knows Bin grew up as a fine and a gentleman, but her dad disallowed it— at first. Bin respects her to the point that he didn't touch her until their relationship reached the three-year mark.

However, as their relationship before was getting longer, the more he realized that he is not happy. The more he wants to find the missing piece in his life. And eight months ago, Bin finally decided to end everything with her.

Going back to Bin, he stared blankly at his mom who's in a deep sleep. He caressed her temple and patted a kiss on her forehead. Then, he puts the rosary with two rings fastened on it on his mother's right wrist. That was the precious thing he's been holding earlier.

"Eomma, please fight for me..." He said with his eyes closed and holding his mother's hands.

After a minute, someone steps inside his mother's room...

"Have you signed the agreement?" A worried voice of his aunt tinkled in his ears.

He actually doesn't want to discuss it with his aunt since he knows her decision was already final. Bin looked up to her and answered...

"Imo... Can't we wait a little longer? Maybe I can still find the needed money for eomma's heart transplant." He suggested while his voice is shaking.

"The longer we waste time, the faster your mother is dying! It's just a wedding, Bin! And it's a big amount of money! Are you going to borrow loads of money from a loan shark or from a bank? We know we can't pay for it even if we work our asses off twenty-four-seven! We are already lucky because the Kang Family will shoulder everything once you marry their daughter!" His aunt frustratingly shouted.

——————

[The night after he went home from spending a whole day and night at Yejin's flat]

After having a three-hour phone call with his girlfriend, his wide smile immediately turned to a weary one. He stood up from his bed and went near the window of his room. He felt like a hard and big stone was stuck inside his heart. He wants to remove it, but he can't. He leaned his left hand behind the glass window and stared at the church in front of his flat's building. His lips are starting to vibrate and tears are slowly drowning on his face.

"I know being strong is the only choice I have right now, but please help me." He murmured, then bowed down his head and started punching his left chest so hard.

His deep growls and sobs are the only audible in his room. He is crying his heart out. Thinking so hard about what he's going to do. His mother's life is at stake, and yes, he's willing to do everything for her. He can offer his life and happiness for his mother, but what about the love of his life? The woman he wants to be his future. The woman he dreamed to live with forever. The woman he wants to have children with. He loves Yejin so much that he can't take seeing her getting hurt. He can't take the possible things she will go through once she will know his marriage to Sora.

Bin didn't have the courage to tell Yejin about his problem with his sick mother. He doesn't want her to be dragged with his own problem. It's enough for him that he's the only one getting hurt.

While he's catching his breath, he took his phone and started typing a message to the unregistered number who called him when his aunt brought the brown envelope to his office and begged him to sign with the wedding agreement paper from Sora's father.

After he sent the message, he went to his kitchen as he decided to take a glass of beer.

His message:

"Sora, I can't do it. Please, talk to your father about this. I will find another way to save my mother's life."

//

Hours have passed, and his vision is getting blurry and his head is starting to spin. He's sitting on the floor while leaning his back on the sofa while rolling the multiple cans of beer on the table in front of him. After a minute, he took his phone checking if Sora responded to his text message earlier, but still, he didn't receive a single one.

He rested his head on the sofa behind him and started staring blankly at the ceiling. When he was about to close his eyes, he heard three knocks on his door.

"Oh... My spicy fried chicken is here! That was fast!" He hoarsely said while trying to get up going to the door. He's really drunk enough to make his legs jelly and he's walking in a zigzag way.

When he finally arrived at the door, he immediately unlocked the doorknob as he's excited to receive the spicy chicken he ordered. However, the moment he opened his main door, he was welcomed with a hard punch on his face making him lost his stand and he instantly fell on the floor. He tried getting up while blinking his eyes for a clearer vision, but the man who just punched him, kicked his chest harshly making him lost his consciousness.

——————

Bin felt suffocated. His neck, his wrists as well as his chest are aching. He tried opening his eyes and moved up his head. He's already sober, but he let out a heavy growl when his head is starting to spin as the hangover is magnifying his whole system. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that he's in a dark room that the bulb above his head is the only one turned on. Then, he sees a familiar old man in a black suit wearing a cowboy cap sitting in the chair in front of him. He was smoking while his legs are crossed and his right index finger is tapping on the armchair. After scanning him, Bin realized that he's sitting on a wooden chair and his arms are tangled with a rope at his back.

Bin coughed after the old man released his smoke directly on his face.

"What did you do to my daughter again? I thought we already talked about this, Hyun Bin? Won't you really stop hurting my daughter?" Mr Kang asked with this deep baritone voice.

Bin wasn't able to answer him right away as he felt his throat is very dry.

Since he didn't respond, Mr Kang got impatiently irritated and nodded his head signalling something to the man standing behind him. Bin then felt a hand harshly holding his hair and bent his head backwardly.

The old man stood up from the chair and went closer to Bin. He bowed down and looked directly to his face.

"Sir, please... I will just find a different way to save my mother's life... I can't marry your daughter. I love someone else." Bin said, taking all his courage to let out those words from his mouth.

"After all the things we did to you and your mother? No! The decision was fixed! You will marry my daughter on Sunday. And don't you ever mentioned to Sora about that fucking girlfriend of yours!" Mr Kang stated angrily.

He then motioned to one of his men and started ordering him...

"Get his phone! Make sure he can't take a hold of it until their honeymoon trip is over!"

Bin closed his eyes trying to stop the tears that flowing down his face. He took a deep breath before responding to Mr Kang...

"Sir, please! I can't marry your daughter..." Bin's voice was cracking. But still, he continued...

"And..."

"...Right now, I can't be a father to someone else's child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hi Loves,
> 
> I know you've been waiting for Hyun Bin's POV since ages, so there you go! Hehe. I hope you won't hate him that much anymore. 🥺
> 
> Also, a friendly reminder that everything I've written since chapter one was pure fan fiction. As for the medical terms I used from the previous chap up to this one and maybe in the following ones, my apologies if you found any errors as I only asked BFF google about them. Lastly, please don't hesitate to ping me if there's something that needs to be corrected immediately! 💞
> 
> Thanks so much for reading BILY! Much love and stay safe! 🙏🏻😘
> 
> xoxo,  
> kimjagganim


	14. A Second Chance?

[PRESENT]

"Yej, please... Can't you still love me even if I'm already married?"

Yejin's heart dropped after she heard Bin asking her that fucking question. She didn't see it coming! Like how could he ask this kind of indecent proposal to her?

She felt insulted by the fact that it came from the mouth of the man she thought who's different from her previous jerk exes. Yes, she can be a martyr or let herself be fooled when she's crazy in love with someone, but never in her life imagining herself to be a mistress. Well, who would want to?

She just wanted to be in a normal relationship like other women out there. To get married to the man she loves, have a baby girl who looked like her or a baby boy who looks after her husband, and live normally as they grow old together like her parents.

Go Soo's temper raised and lifts his fist ready to punch him, but he stopped when Yejin's right hand finds its way to Bin's face. She slapped him so intemperately that it left a red mark of palm on his skin. She did it because she got offended. Yes, she loves Bin, but this is too much!

"How dare you!?" Yejin yelled angrily with a provocative voice.

Bin lowered down his head while still kneeling on the wintry ground. He wanted to take back the question he asked, but it's already too late. Instead of trying to keep the woman who completes him, and he can't live without is now looking at him disgustingly.

His hands are on top of his bended knees while closing his eyes and biting his lower lip. Trying all his best to never let out any cries. Not wanting his uneven breaths to be heard. He wants to stand up because some little stones on the cold floor are slowly burying on his knees behind his pants. Yet, Bin is afraid to see her stormy face. He couldn't take seeing her eyes looking at him that way. Till she started ratting words again...

"Bin, please... Leave at least a little respect for me! Don't be selfish... Jaebal! I've had enough from you!" Yejin shouted and clamped her right fingers to Goo Soo's left hand. On purpose, she did it in front of him. Making sure he witnessed it with his two opened and wide eyes.

Go Soo was stunned and looked directly into Yejin's eyes. He felt the coldness of her hands along with her teary and red eyes. After a second, Bin stood up and shows his face that is full of regrets and despair while looking at their entwined fingers. He wants to punch Go Soo. He wants to separate their hands and pull Yejin closer to him, but he doesn't have the guts. His heart is in pain, feeling like someone is stabbing a knife multiple times in his heart. He wants to move, but he can't. He can't do anything at the moment.

Feeling satisfied with his reaction, Yejin then pulled Go Soo's hand and walk towards the exit gate of the hospital. Hyojin immediately followed them after they left Bin who's still not moving and looking at them leaving away.

The moment they stepped out of the hospital, Yejin lost her stand. Her legs soften to the point that she needs a hard wall to lean on. Her shoulders felt really down along with her heavy heart. She closed her eyes and holds her forehead, but before she could even fall on the ground, Hyojin and Go Soo assisted her right away.

"...Yej, are you sure you want to go home now? We can stay inside the hospital's lobby a little if you'd like." Hyojin suggested as she is very concerned about seeing her best friend being so weak like this again.

Yejin tried to stand up straight while leaning to Go Goo's arms. "No... I'm okay. Let's go home." She answered strongly even though she's having a hard time clasping for air to breathe.

During their trip going to her flat with Hyojin and Go Soo, Yejin stared at the streets behind the taxi's window. Her whole system is still not coping up with everything that just happened in the hospital. She took a deep breath and shakes her head trying to get rid of Bin's question that is still dawdling in her mind.

'I may be a naive woman when it comes to love... But I have morals, Bin, for heaven's sake! Are you seeing me that too low? Is it not enough for you to see me hurting everyday? When will you stop crashing my heart into pieces? I don't deserve this!'

—————

For the past two weeks, Yejin tried to move forward with her life. She's being proud of herself as she didn't let out any tears at night anymore, or everytime she remembers Bin all of a sudden. Though she still receives random empty messages or missed calls from him, she never tried to respond and just ignore them right away.

Finally, she started having a good morning going to work and decided to spend more time loving herself and being more attentive to her job. Slowly, she was able to go back to her usual routine like before her heartbreak with Bin. She meets up with her old friends, took a leave to spend more time with her family, and letting the scars in her heart heal in time.

Folding the paper works on top of her office table, her attention was captured when she heard the telephone rang...

"Yes, Gamdognim (Director)?" She answered the call.

"Ms Son, come to my office now. I want you to meet someone." Her Managing Director commands.

After the call ended, she immediately set beside her paperwork and fixed herself before going out of her office.

She knocks on the door three times. When it opened, she was welcomed with the smiling face of her Managing Director. Before she could even go closer to her, in her peripheral vision, she can see a back of a man sitting on the couch.

"Ms Son, come here... I want you to meet our new training Head Manager for the Sacheon branch."

She wasn't able to answer her Managing Director right away since she was shocked by the information she heard. Like, what? Sacheon branch? Why? Bin is the Head Manager there. Is he resigning? Why someone is under training for his position?

Her Managing Director gave her a confusing look... "Ms Son?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Gamdognim." She then turns around proceeding to the couch to meet the new training Head Manager. Her eyebrows met when the man who's offering his hand for a handshake is Go Soo.

"He will have his training here in our branch, and I want you to lead him under your supervision. Don't wonder anymore since you already know that you're the Ace of the Head Managing team for Better Living." Her Managing Director stated.

Yejin didn't take Go Soo's hand since she's still quite surprised by his sudden presence. However, Go Soo looks at her smiling and started saying a word...

"I look forward to working with you, Ms Son" Go Soo said and puts his hands at each side of his pants pockets.

"Don't worry, Mr Go. Ms Son is very outstanding when it comes to her job. You can learn a lot from her during your one-month training."

"...Ms Son, bring him to your office so you can start discussing the basic procedures of his training. You can also tour him around our branch to start getting along together." Her Managing Director added.

After bowing to her Managing Director they walk towards the door and pulled Go Soo's left arm when the door closed...

"Why... Why you're here?" She asked.

Go Soo smiled before answering her... "I'm here to be trained, Yej..."

"Okay, I get it, but why? Why in Better Living?"

"...I want to be closer to you..."

"...Again."

"What!?" Her voice pitched a little. Good thing that no one's walking in the hallway outside her Managing Director's office.

"...I realized that... I want to get you back in my life." Go Soo admitted while looking directly at her with wistful eyes.

Yejin's brows curved and faced her back to him ready to walks towards her office... Until Go Soo pulled her hand and hugged her.

"Yej, please give me a second chance to make it up to you. I know it's been twenty years, but I still have feelings for you. If you want to use me to move on from Bin, I'll help you... Just give me the chance to set things right between us."

Yejin immediately released from his embrace. She can't think straight at this time. She looked up to him with her parted lips. Still, she didn't let out any words as she doesn't know what to respond to his statement. Her feet started stepping backward and not long after, she proceeded to her office without looking back at him.

—————

Hyun Bin's POV

Two weeks...

Two weeks of longing for Yejin. Everyday he's lost. Every night he's drowning himself in alcohol attempting to forget the troubles he's facing. Every fucking waking day, he wants to be with her so badly.

His elbows rested on top of his study table and brought his hands on his face to wipe the damp tears on his cheeks. He took his cellphone and stares at a picture of a woman who's sleeping around a bulky shoulder of a man.

It's him and Yejin. 

He captured it when they first made love at his house without her knowing. And it's not just one. He has many pictures of her in his phone's gallery since he always took a snapshot of her while she's asleep beside him, while she's eating a ramyeon, while she's watching TV, while she's cooking breakfast and dinner when they stayed at her flat, while she slept peacefully above his thighs and while she's standing in front of the stage presenting her slides during their monthly report after his wedding.

He missed her so so so much that every night after his shift ended and before going home, he follows her far away while she's going to her flat. He still sent multiple text messages to her— sometimes it's empty, sometimes "I miss you", "I love you", "I'm sorry" and dialed her number hoping she will answer it even just for once.

While his mind is occupied with the thoughts of Yejin, he heard someone opened the door. It's his wife, Sora wearing a wide smile while walking closer to him with a plate of food in her hands...

"Love... You didn't join us for dinner again. Dad was looking for you. Here, eat this..." Sora stated worriedly and puts the plate of food on top of his study table.

Bin stood up and look directly into Sora's eyes. Then, he harshly took her wrist before responding to her...

"Are you now happy? Torturing me like this?"

"...And stop calling me love, for God's sake, Sorassi!"

Sora slowly pulled his hand away. She lowered her head and started caressing her flat belly...

"Shhh... Cover your ears baby... Appa is just a little bit angry because of eomma's stubbornness."

Bin laughed and rolled his eyes while holding his hair...

"Please, Sorassi! Talk like that in front of your child's father and not at me! Stop this ridiculous act of yours!" Bin growled in an angry tone while putting his hands at each side of his hips.

"Love, I know you're tired... I'll go back to my room now and you should take a rest." Sora stated and walks outside his room.

Yes, though they're living under one roof, their rooms are separated. Before he signed the wedding agreement paper from Sora's father, he cried while begging to have this set up as he can't take sleeping with Sora in one room. Mr Kang objected to his request at first, but Sora insisted it just to make Bin sign the paper. What important to her was to get married to Bin. Her goal to marry the man she loves and her child to have a father after she'll give birth. She's crazy, isn't she?

After Sora went out of his room, Bin seated back and rested his head on his chair. His insides are wailing. He wants to shout out loud to release the grief and hatred in his heart. 

While closing his eyes trying to calm his uneven breaths, he heard an annoying ringing tone from his phone.

It's not a call, but a piece of reminder information from his phone's calendar.

"One day left for Better Living Head Managers' Team Building Party! I can't wait to see you, baby Yejin!"


	15. Exception

Yejin is standing near the countertop of their office's pantry while brewing her Americano coffee. She is slightly having an awkward day since her ex-boyfriend is now inside her office for his first day of training. Though she is trying her best to be professional with her job, Go Soo's disclosure about his rekindle feelings towards her is still ramping in her mind.

While she's staring blankly at the white wall thinking about how to manage everything with Go Soo, she came back to her senses when she heard her phone ringing.

A call from her best friend...

"Yeoboseyo?" Yejin answered in a lower tone.

"Yej, are you ready for tomorrow?" Hyojin asked.

She took a deep breath and turns off the switch button of the coffee brewer machine before responding to her...

"I don't want to attend, Hyoj... Maybe I'll just stay in my room tomorrow."

"No! We will go together! Are you afraid to see Bin? Prove to him that you're okay now and show him that he's not the only guy in this world. Duh!" Hyojin sharply stated enough to make Yejin slightly move her phone away from her ear.

When she was about to respond to her and attempts to decline for another time around, Hyojin started blabbering again that made her day more fiddly...

"Oh, Go Soo texted me earlier and said he got the approval to join the team building tomorrow. We will fetch you at your flat at eight in the morning, okay? Annyeong!"

The call ended so she wasn't able to fire back at her best friend anymore. Out of frustration, she just tapped her head and bites her lower lip before going out from the pantry area along with her clouded mind.

\-------------

Tomorrow morning...

Yejin growls irritably as she is waking up from multiple bangs at her door. Wiping her sleepy eyes using her right index finger, she scratched her head before getting up from the bed. Seconds after, she opened the door and as expected, it was her best friend with two arms crossed and hurriedly steps inside her room. Hyojin then walks directly to her closet and picked dresses to pack inside her mini black traveling bag.

"Ya! Why you're not yet ready? Go to the bathroom now and wash up! Go Soo is outside waiting for us."

Yejin sits beside her bed and tried laying down again, but Hyojin holds her arm and shoots a fire gaze at her...

"Hyoj, I really don't want to-" Yejin could no longer dodge as Hyojin is harshly pushing her back going towards her bathroom.

"Stop blabbering! Take a quick shower now. I'll prepare your things. Palli!" Hyojin shouted in an urgent tone.

Yejin stomped her right foot on the floor while both of her hands are on each side of her hips since she doesn't really want to attend the event. Aside from it's going to be two days and one night trip, she's afraid to see Bin again after what happened in the hospital. Yes, she's now slowly moving on and getting used to that Bin is no longer around closer to her, but it will not really help her heart by seeing him again. She's afraid.

While feeling the warm water drops from the shower to her whole body, she began thinking again with the thought of staying in one hall or room with Bin. Eating food at one table with him... What if he'll take short glances or stare at her? She knows how good is Bin playing his gages because she experienced it when he courted her before. Can her heart be able to avoid it this time? She's not really sure. It terrifies her.

After taking a quick shower and went out of the bathroom, she saw that her things are already prepared, and she only needs to dress up for them to finally leave. Since she can no longer get away from this trip because of her pushy best friend, she just wished that the angels will help her to stand on her ground. So, she opened her wardrobe and wears her grey turtleneck top, paired it with black fitted pants, and twisted her hair for a low bun updo style. Since the event will be held on a village hill somewhere in Duryang-ro Sacheon-eup, she wears her favorite Nike Air Max shoes and puts light makeup on her beautiful face. Well, she'll be facing her two ex-boyfriends later, so she doesn't want to be looked unpleasant. Duh, basic!

When she's finished, Hyojin and Yejin went outside her flat and goes to Go Soo who is already standing while smiling beside his car waiting for them to ride in. While the ladies are getting closer, Go Soo opened his car's passenger and backseat doors. Then he took her traveling bag and put it in the backseat. But before Yejin could take a seat at the back, Hyojin pushed her straight off to the passenger seat. She stares at her best friend angrily, but she didn't object anymore to avoid adding awkwardness to their situation.

It was a two-hour drive going to the place where their team building party will be held. The weather was kinda windy and cold since the winter season just started two weeks ago.

Yejin was silent during their whole ride as her mind is so occupied with possible things that will happen at their party later. Meanwhile, Go Soo and Hyojin were too loud chatting and reminiscing back their funny moments in high school. Good thing that her two companions inside the car were not forcing her to join in with their conversation and let her stares silently behind the glass window of the car looking at the trees and sea they've passed by.

When they finally arrived in front of the two-story event house, Hyojin and Yejin stepped out of the car and waits for Go Soo to find a parking space around the area. Some of their co-Head Managers also arrived and greeted them brightly while the others are also getting inside the house.

Scanning the beautiful garden full of colorful flowers and green plants near the entrance door, Yejin's heart skipped a beat when she heard a familiar sound of a motorcycle. She even had goosebumps all over her arms. What the! She knows it's him. Yet, she tried her best not to look outside the gate while the motor sound is getting closer.

Still bowing and pretending to focus her attention on the flowers in front of her, she felt a hand tapping her left shoulder. When she look behind, it's Go Soo holding her traveling bag in his left hand.

"Let's go inside, Yej?" Go Soo asked while smiling.

When she stands up straight ready to go with Go Soo, everything went slow-mo when she saw Bin passed by in front of them riding his motorcycle in all black rider suit with his opened helmet shield.

It feels like the winds stopped. The beautiful swaying leaves, flowers, and trees stopped. The people around them also stopped moving. Only her loud heartbeat is audible in her ears and Bin who's so hot moving slowly in front of her is the only visible in her two eyes. She took her time to wander the side part of his handsome face and his manly body. And to be fully honest, her mind and heart are screaming for God's help at this unstoppable moment.

When Bin parked his motorcycle beside Go Soo's car, Yejin directly came back to her senses. Without looking back to Go Soo who's just standing beside her, she quickly walks towards the door and went inside the event house. Go Soo then followed her right away.

Yejin scans the lobby area looking for Hyojin who suddenly disappeared earlier. Seconds later, she saw her going outside a door in the farthest corner of the house while caressing her lower stomach.

She walks closer to Hyojin showing curvy lines on her forehead...

"Ya! Where have you been?" Yejin fizzed.

"I just went to the comfort room. My stomach hurts... Hmmm, what's wrong with your face?"

Yejin brought her two hands to cup each side of her face... "Why?" She asked curiously.

"Your cheeks are so red! Did Go Soo kiss you? Hahaha!" She teased her, but Hyojin's smiles immediately fade away when she saw someone opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Yejin noticed the sudden change in Hyojin's face so she turns around to look where her best friend is looking at. However, before she could totally face near the door, Hyojin pulled her arms and guided her to the sofa where their other colleagues are sitting and chatting.

Well, she knows and feels that Hyojin saw Bin, so she didn't ask her anymore about it, and acted not to mind it. They then seated along with their colleagues and joined their conversation. Not long after, Go Soo arrived beside them and seated at the sofa across Yejin.

Meanwhile, Bin is just standing alone in the corner of the room far away from his other workmates. Silently stomping his right foot on the floor while bowing his head, he was stunned when someone slapped his back. He turns around and smiled when he saw his close friend, Jo Insung.

"Bro! What's up?" Insung cheerfully asked while resting his hand above Bin's shoulder and looks around scanning the fifteen people inside the room. Nine Head Managers and one under training from different branches sitting on the couch, plus three staff in the lobby's counter area. So, a total of fifteen people inside the room including the two of them.

Insung then looked back at Bin and whispered to his ear... "Is that Yejin, right? Have you talked to her about your situation with Sora?" He softly added.

Staring at the beautiful woman who's Insung was referring to, Bin shakes his head and looked into his eyes... "I tried, Bro. It's just that fate isn't going easy with me... But I won't give up. Never..." He sadly uttered and bows his head again when he noticed Hyojin shortly looked at them.

All of their attention was picked up when the program master steps inside the lobby and announced that they should now go to their designated rooms to leave their things as their program will begin in twenty minutes. Shortly after, all of them stood up and went upstairs where the rooms are located.

Two persons in each room.

Obviously, Yejin and Hyojin will share a room together as well as Bin and Insung just a few doors away from the girls. Meanwhile, Go Soo was partnered with the Head Manager in the Ulsan branch.

After they settled all their things, all of them went out and proceeded to the field at the back of the event house.

When all of the Head Managers gathered in the area, the program master stands at the center and started stating the flow of their party. It was mentioned that before lunchtime, all of the Head Managers will have their self-introduction and should share their unforgettable experiences in working for Better Living company. Also, they will have two games after lunch and will be given one hour of rest to prepare for their barbeque dinner at six in the evening. After that, they will enjoy unlimited liquors before ending the night and a short program in the morning to wrap up this year's Head Managers team building party.

Fast forward...

Their first program ended very well. Some of their other workmates cried and had a good laugh while stating their own experiences. Also, the catering service of the event house served them good and tasty food for brunch. During those moments, Yejin never leaves beside her best friend. Everytime she felt that Bin takes short glimpses at her, she always made sure to never turn her gaze to him and walks in a different direction whenever he attempted going closer to her. Meanwhile, Go Soo was always at Hyojin and Yejin's back following them wherever they go. She just let him. Thinking that maybe that way, Bin will stay away from her. She doesn't want to be so assuming, but it's really obvious that Bin was really trying to find a chance to talk to her.

After they rested a little, all of them proceeded back to the field ready to start the two games that the program master prepared.

First game: Queen Dodgeball

Two teams were created. Four men and one woman for each team. The rule of the game is to protect the queen from being hit by the dodgeball. Other team players are okay to be hit by the dodgeball except for the queen. Once the queen is hit, the team will lose the game.

Since there are only a total of eight boys and four girls from the Head Managing team, the program master called for only two women who are willing to represent each team as the queen. After Yejin heard it, she tried to excuse herself from going to the bathroom as she doesn't want to join the game. However, the program master misinterprets it and thought that she's willing to join the first team. Yejin shakes her head and said that she doesn't want to participate, but Hyojin pushed her hardly that made her stand in the center of the field. While Yejin is still mad and annoyed, Go Soo went closer to her and smiled cheerfully since he is part of the first team. Meanwhile, Bin is part of the second team. His face got fury when he saw Go Soo is smiling at her.

Straightaway, the Head Manager in the Daejeon branch excitedly stands up going to the second team. When Yejin saw her, she rolled her eyes as she remembers that girl is always looking at Bin everytime they met for their monthly meeting. It's so obvious that she only waited for someone to represent the first team so she can go to Bin's team.

Since each team is now complete, the game promptly started. All of the boys protecting their own queen while trying not to be hit by the ball. When Bin got the ball, he immediately throws it to his target, Go Soo. But Go Soo was so focused and attentive, so he was able to dodge the flying ball. Bin's brows curved when he saw Go Soo instantly hold Yejin's left arm and scanned her body asking if she's okay. After Yejin nodded and noticed that the ball is just beside his foot, he grabs it and throws it directly at Bin.

"Oh... I can feel some tension in here..." Said the program master as it looks like Bin and Go Soo are the only ones playing and not giving their other teammates to get a hold of the ball.

Good thing that Bin was also able to dodge, so he wasn't hit by the ball. Exasperated as he is, he took the ball from the ground and went closer to the boundary line then brutally throws the ball directly to Go Soo's face.

Everyone in the field shouted when they saw Go Soo fell on the ground. Right away, Yejin went to him and she worriedly shouted for help the moment she saw some blood on Go Soo's forehead and at the side of his left eye. All of the players gathered around Go Soo helping him to stand up while Bin walks away and went inside the event house. Yejin saw him leaving but shifted back to Go Soo to assist him.

Since a commotion happened, the program master announced to cancel their games and advised them to take a rest in their rooms until dinner time.

When Hyojin arrived beside them, Yejin holds her hand to stay with Go Soo as she wants to follow Bin where he goes. She really got mad with Bin's childish behavior to the point that someone got badly hurt because of it.

She's now inside the lobby, scanning every corner of the room to find Bin but he's nowhere to be seen. She went upstairs and calls his name, but he didn't respond. Now, she arrived outside of Bin and Insung's room, she knocked how many times and calls again his name but he didn't open the door for her.

"Bin! Let's talk!" Yejin shouted while still banging at the door.

Still, he didn't respond.

"...Bin! I'm giving you the last chance to explain yourself or else I will never ever talk to you again. Open the doo--"

The door opens...

There, she saw Bin standing near the window facing his back at her while his hands are at each side of his hips. Though her heart felt uneasy, she went inside the room.

"What's wrong with you, Bin? Can't you stop acting like you're the one hurting between the two of us?"

Bin bows his head, puts his hands in his pockets and still, he didn't let out any words to her. Until Yejin strongly pulled his left arm that made him face her.

Yejin looked up to him and his eyes landed directly on her face. Her eyes are watery, puffy, and rosy.

"...Baby..." He finally uttered.

Yejin rolled her eyes and shifted her gaze to the side and motioned back at him.

"Can you please stop, B--"

He hugged her...

So so so tight like there's no tomorrow. Like someone will take her if he'll loosen his holds from her.

"I'm sorry... Please give me a chance to explain everything. If you only knew, I am also struggling and hurting, baby. Please..."

She can hear the loud sound of his heartbeat. Yejin tried to get off of his embrace, but she froze. Slowly, she's melting to every beat of his heart that she heard, to the warmth of his embrace, to his smell that she badly misses.

Get a hold of yourself, Yej! You're hugging a married man, for Pete's sake! She snapped and got back to her senses. She then pushed his chest and attempted to reach for the doorknob, but Bin stops in front of her and cupped her face.

...In an instant, his lips immediately landed on hers. He kissed her passionately while she's trying to push him with all her might.

"Bin! Stop!" She hisses while he's dominantly kissing her.

She punches his chest and slaps him for how many times, but still, he didn't stop. He even pulled her closer to his body.

Until she felt drops of tears on his face...

He's crying.

He's sobbing inside.

While kissing her endlessly.


	16. Only You

Bin wasn't able to hold his tears anymore while kissing the woman he misses the most. The woman he's longing to hold, to kiss, to embrace, to feel, and to tell that his heart only belongs to her.

Though the tears from his eyes are flowing like a river and her hands are pushing his chest like no end, he didn't stop sucking and biting her lips. His left hand is around her waist while the other one is holding her nape so tight making sure she can't take a single step away from him.

Until he felt she slowly stops moving and she brought her two hands cupping each side of his face. The next thing he knew, he found her two thumbs gently wiping his teardrops.

Parting his lips from hers along with an audible smack sound, Bin slowly opened his eyes and instantly looked at her quite swollen lips.

Yejin doesn't really know what she's doing right now. She only knew that her heart feels so heavy for seeing Bin like this.

Yes, this is the first.

The first time she saw Bin crying. The man she's seeing as strong, player, and relentless looked like a lost child that wanted to be saved and protected.

She looked into his weary eyes and wandered to his face down to his lips that are still quivering. It affects her so much. She felt every drop that his eyes unfolded along with his loud heartbeat.

Not leaving her gaze from him, she felt like his eyes were speaking. Like wanting to say something, but she couldn't figure out any single thing. Yet, she badly needed to hear it. She wants to know what he's trying to say.

After seconds, she finally started asking him...

"Bin... what's wrong?" She worded softly.

Looking down on the floor while trying to calm his wavering breaths, Bin took his courage to spill out a word from his mouth. But before he did, he clasps her two hands and looked back into her eyes...

"Please help me..." He declared. His voice was trembling.

Yejin's heart began pumping so fast. The way he uttered those words strikes shivers down her spine. She felt nervous, and she saw him biting his lower lip trying to stop it from vibrating over again.

"Why? Tell me everything, Bin..." She asked curiously, but still in a lower and soft tone.

He didn't respond immediately as he is having a hard time how and where to begin. Though he's longing to say everything to her about his situation, he's struggling to spill any word at this moment. But not wanting to lose the chance again, he took a deep breath and responded to her...

"Can... can you come with me later tonight?"

"Why? Where?" She asked again while still wandering to his face waiting for him to proceed.

When Bin was about to respond, they both motioned to the door as they heard it suddenly opened.

Furious eyes looking directly at their entwined hands, Hyojin instantly steps inside the room and grabs Yejin's right wrist. She fired a gaze at Bin and went on slapping his face using her bare hand...

"What the fuck are you doing, Bin?" Hyojin shouted.

Bin bows his head trying to hide how embarrassed he is in front of Hyojin. He didn't fight back because he knew she was also hurt about what he did to her best friend. The moment Hyojin's hand landed on his face, Yejin was stunned and quickly cleared her throat while looking at Hyojin. At once, Yejin holds her best friend's hand and drags her outside the room.

While walking in the hallway going towards the stairs, Hyojin rolled her eyes and harshly pushed Yejin's hand away from her wrist.

"Care to explain, Yej? Don't tell me you did nothing with that fucking married man inside that room?" Hyojin intensely hissed while raising her right eyebrow.

Guilty as she is, Yejin shifted her eyes to the other side trying to avoid her best friend's boiling suspicion. She took a deep breath and responded to her...

"I didn't do anything wrong, Hy-"

It cut her off when Hyojin brought her index finger closer to her face and wiped her lower side lip.

"Really? Huh! Then why your lipstick got smudged all around your lips?" Hyojin asked while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

Yejin then immediately bows her head and wipes her lips using her right hand. Till she heard her best friend releasing out a deep breath and turned around walking towards the stairs leaving her behind in the hallway.

\----------

By the next few hours, everyone gathered at the center field. Though the wind was cold, the night is full of beautiful stars above the skies.

Yejin went closer to her workmates who were sitting around a little bonfire they built. Some were chatting and some were already having a glass of beer and soju. She looks around trying to find her best friend. After glancing for how many seconds, at last, she saw Hyojin sitting and talking to Go Soo who has two patches on his head and beside his eye.

When she got beside them, Hyojin rolled her eyes to her and motioned back to Go Soo. Contrarily, Go Soo looked at her smiling from ear to ear. Looking like he wasn't hurt earlier at their game.

Yejin knows her best friend is still mad at her, so she didn't force her to discuss again what happened between her and Bin. She knows what they did in the room was wrong though she tried her best to avoid Bin's kisses. But not wanting to create excuses, she knows for a fact that she shouldn't lie to her best friend about it. Knowing Hyojin throughout the years, she knows she just needs to give her enough time to cool down Hyojin's mind.

Before she took a seat, she takes glances around the field again. This time, it's him she's looking for. Taking little steps backward, her attention was captured when he heard a man calling Bin's name not far away from where she stands. Without minding if Hyojin and Go Soo noticed her, she followed Insung walking towards the grill area.

There, she saw him looking at the man who just arrived while flipping the meat, sausages, and shrimps on sticks. She silently stood not too close from them then began wandering from his side face, to his adam apple and down to his manly body.

The two men motioned in sync when they heard a soft chuckle from a woman. Yes, it was her when she saw Bin trying to avoid the thick smoke coming out from the barbecue steel grill.

When she realized that the two men were looking at her, she immediately turns around and walked straightaway to where she came from. But before she could go closer back to the bonfire area, she felt a hand taking a grip of her right arm.

"Can't you stay with us a little longer?" Bin asked.

Yejin motioned back at him and looked directly into his eyes.

"Bin... I don't want people to see both of us being together." Yejin uttered while slowly pulling her arm from his hand.

Bin bows his head hiding the sad look in his eyes. Then he puts his hand behind his back...

"Oh, I understand... I'm sorry..."

Yejin then continued taking steps going in her direction until Bin started saying a word again...

"About... about what I asked earlier..."

Her feet stopped moving, but she didn't face him and just waited for him to finish what he's about to say while facing her back at him.

"Can you meet me here after dinner? I'll... I'll wait for you." Bin added.

Still not motioning back at him, she didn't respond and proceeded to Hyojin and Go Soo. When she arrived and seated beside Hyojin, Go Soo offered a pink blanket to her and she willingly accepted it. Up to this time, Hyojin never let out a single word to her.

Ten minutes after, Insung and Bin arrived where they gathered bringing the well-cooked barbecues. They then seated in the two available seats not far away from Yejin, Hyojin, and Go Soo. All of them started grabbing food after one of their colleagues signalled them to come closer to start their dinner.

...Yejin has no appetite, so she only took one stick of pork barbecue and one slice of gimbap. She's quietly eating and puts her plate on top of her crossed legs. When Go Soo noticed her plate is already empty, he lowered his back a little to see Yejin's face since Hyojin is in between the two of them.

"Yej, you can have these." Go Soo said offering two sticks of sausages.

Yejin peered back at him and shakes her head... "I'm already full. Thanks."

She then stood up and brought her empty plate to put beside the table. But, she stayed still when Go Soo stood up and took it then proceeded to the dirty kitchen beside the event house.

Everyone was in motion when the Head Manager in Seoul shouted to start the highlight of tonight's party. He raised his hands holding one bottle of beer and soju. Their other colleagues gave out high energy while clapping when someone suggested a Spin the Bottle or Truth or Dare game.

Without a word, Hyojin stood up and went beside the Head Manager in Seoul and took the bottle of soju. She opened it, and in an instant, she gulped all the liquor in one go.

While looking at her mad best friend drinking the soju, she got distraught so she decided to stand up ready to stop Hyojin. However, Yejin was stunned when someone holds her hand- it's Go Soo pulling her going to the area where his car was parked.

"Ya! Soo-ssi!" Yejin hissed trying to stop him from dragging her.

Still, Go Soo didn't stop.

When they arrived at the back of his car, he released his holds from her hands, but instantly went behind her and covered her eyes.

"What are you doing, Soo-ssi?" Yejin asked irritably trying to move his hands away.

Not long after, she heard a door opened sound from his car then his hands slowly moving away from her eyes.

Her brows met when she saw his car's trunk full of pink balloons, a bouquet of pink carnation flowers, and a big shimmery gift box. Go Soo who's smiling widely, took the bouquet of flowers and gave it to her.

"Go Soo-ssi..." Yejin uttered, but still, she didn't take a hold of the flowers.

"Yej... I'm not rushing everything. I just want you to know that I'm willing to wait for you." Go Soo gently stated.

Yejin turned around ready to walk away, but Go Soo held her hand looking so desperately waiting for her to respond...

"I'm sorry, but it's not you..." Yejin uttered looking directly to his eyes.

Go Soo bowed down his head... "As I said, I'm not rushing everything... Please, Yej..."

"Sorry..." Yejin said again then immediately ran away without waiting for his response.

...Scanning every corner around the grill area with her heavy breaths, Yejin scratched her head when she cannot find the person she's looking for.

Until she heard her phone beeped...

"I'm sorry, but you said you don't want to be seen with me so I waited here outside the gate instead."

After she clearly read it, she then walks towards where he stated. There, she saw Bin standing beside his motorcycle hanging a jacket on his left arm and holding an extra helmet in his right hand.

When she arrived in front of him, Bin instantly put the jacket around her shoulders and gently put the extra helmet on her head.

Fudge! She missed this. This kind of moment when they were still dating. Just small things he did to her, but can make her heart melts like soft cotton. She came back to her senses when she heard the lock sound of the helmet after it closed.

"Let's go?" Bin asked.

Yejin nodded and hopped in his motorcycle. Of course, she didn't lean closer to his back, but not until he took her hands and put them around his waist.

"Bin..." She uttered in hesitation.

Bin motioned his head to the backside...

"Just to be safe..." He assured then began turning on the engine.

During their ride, Yejin starts thinking about where Bin would take her at this kind of hour. She shakes her head and closed her eyes when she unintentionally thought of something she should least expect. Aish! Dirty thoughts, not now, please!

...Twenty minutes later, Bin enters a gate of an old building and parked near beside the entrance door. Bin then signalled her to get off the motorcycle. After he removed his helmet as well as hers, he settled them on top of his motor's accelerator holder and held her left hand.

They then went inside the building and not long after, they arrived in front of a white door. Yes, he brought her to his mom's hospital room.

Maybe he could start everything from here.

...Before twisting the doorknob, Bin let out a deep breath. Yejin noticed his nervousness so she grasps his hand trying him to sedate.

Finally, he opened the door and pulled Yejin's hand so they can go inside together. Yejin scans around the room and the moment her eyes landed on the old woman lying in bed, she immediately turned her gaze to Bin as she noticed the woman looked exactly like him.

Bin who's bowing his head slowly looked directly into Yejin's eyes...

"My mom... she's my mom." He said then opened the drawer beside his mom's bed and took a brown envelope.

He took the one and only paper inside and gave it to Yejin.

Without asking him, she immediately read it. Understanding every word written as much as she could.

Bin immediately held her hand when Yejin's legs wobbled. She lost her stand. Her whole body soften. She then brought her hands to her spinning head that makes her let go of the agreement paper.

Bin instantly lifts her and laid her down on the extra bed in the room. He holds her hand as well as her forehead trying to let her calm.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

His tears began streaming when he saw she started crying even though her eyes are closed. He caressed her hands a little more, wiped her unending tears, and kissed her forehead.

Though she's still having a hard time breathing along with her cries, she tried her best to let out words from her mouth...

"Why you didn't tell me?" She stammered while still crying.

"I tried... but, haven't had the perfect chance to say it to you. I was afraid. I became a coward. I can't bear to drag you with my own problem, Yej. I'm sorry for hurting you. I really do. I'm sorry for everything..."

He kissed her forehead again and looked back into her eyes.

"...I love you, Son Yejin. It's only you. My heart only belongs to you... and no one else."

Yejin cupped his face and stretched up a little from the bed moving closer to him. She glanced into his eyes, and without further ado, she kissed him...

So hard...

Without minding their tears that flowing like no end.


	17. Wet Drops

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advisory: ADULT CONTENT WARNING⚠️🔞
> 
> Please proceed with caution and read at your own risk! Enjoy! 🍯

Holding hands while walking in the Hospital's hallway, both of them stopped when they reached beside the exit door.

He looked at her and brought his free hand directly to her face. Feeling like having their own world again, the people passing by around the building looked like invisible to them.

Wistful eyes glancing at her, he caressed her cheeks and tucked her hair behind her ear...

"Thank you so much, baby." Bin stated and smiled at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Yejin smiled back and immediately grasps his hand in a gentle way...

"We can do this together, okay? I won't leave you no matter what."

——————

After what happened between her and Hyojin as well as with Go Soo, Yejin doesn't want to go back to their team-building party anymore. She wants to have a good rest, so she asked Bin to take her to her flat in Gimhae city before he goes back to the event house.

Two hours' drive has passed, and finally, they arrived safely at Yejin's flat. Wanting to make sure she goes inside her room, he walks her inside the building and the moment they stand in front of her door, he patted a sweet kiss on her forehead...

"Goodnight, baby. Take a rest, okay? I'll text you once I reach the event house. And again, thank you... Thank you so much... You don't know how you made me so happy and relieved. I love you so much, Yej..." Bin said then bids his goodbye to her after Yejin nodded and closed the main door.

She walks to her living room and seated on her sofa. Staring blankly behind the window, she began thinking about all the things she found out about Bin's situation. She let out a deep sigh and patted her head as it's beginning to spin trying to cerebrate how she will help him and how would she handle everything while waiting for Bin's plan to file a divorce with Sora.

Yes, he told her earlier that he will do it even though he'll face the possible or worst consequences of Sora's father. He knows that Mr Kang is powerful. He is capable to do anything for the sake of his family's happiness, especially for his youngest daughter. However, now that finally he was able to tell Yejin about his situation, Bin promised her that he'll do everything he could to fight for his love with Yejin. It gave him so much hope after she understands why he signed the agreement paper and why he suddenly got married. And of course, he will never ever shoulder Sora's mistake for being impregnated by a stranger man she met in a club one month ago.

Sora's father blamed him for his daughter's pregnancy because after he broke up with her, Sora got rebellious and lost herself to the point that she almost hang herself in her bathroom and attempted to slit her wrist in front of her father's eyes begging him to just let her take her life if she can't have Bin in her life again. It just happened that Mr Kang took the opportunity of the situation of Bin's mother that after he found out that they don't have enough money for his mother's heart transplant surgery, he talked to Bin's aunt and offered the marriage agreement.

Yejin came back to her senses after she saw raindrops behind her glass window. She took her phone inside her pocket and dialed Bin's number. Surely, he must be soaking in wet right now since the rain is pretty heavy. She's worried.

The other line keeps on ringing, but he didn't answer.

After she dialed his number for the third time around, and still he didn't answer the call, she stood up and instantly walks towards the main door hoping that he didn't reach far away from her flat's building yet.

She took her umbrella and twisted the doorknob right away. But the moment she opened the door, Bin is already standing in front of her.

He came back.

After she realized that his whole body got wet in the rain, she reached for his wrist and pulled him inside her flat...

Holding his wet hair while looking at Yejin getting a white towel from the bathroom's cabinet, he mumbles... "I'm sorry... I should've just looked for a shelter nea—"

"Here..." She offered the towel and walk towards her bedroom... "Get a glass of warm water and two tablets of Vitamin C in the emergency health kit drawer next to the fridge."

Bin didn't move. His eyes just followed her wherever she goes. His heart is fluttering seeing the love of his life being so concerned for him by just getting wet from the rain. He smiled and chuckled, but stops when she arrived in front of him handing a man's white t-shirt and black Jagger pants.

She glanced into his eyes and back to the clothes... "Ah, these are my brother's clo—"

"I'm not asking anything though..." He chuckled and took the shirt and pants.

Breaking the silence after he stated those words, Yejin immediately walks towards the fridge to get the tablets of Vitamin C. Bin also followed her while smiling because he finds her so cute acting this way. Maybe she felt uneasy since it's been a while since they got together inside her flat. Well, they had quite unforgettable memories in every corner of this room. It's understandable, hahaha!

Still sticking his eyes to every move she makes while she finds for the tablets, Yejin shifted her gaze at him with a worried face...

"Eotteokke? There's no Vitamin C left... I forg—" She got cut off and stunned when he suddenly patted a smack on her lips.

She stared blankly at him. Trying to calm the butterflies in her stomach. Uhg, Yej! Wake up!

When she came back to her senses, she immediately turned towards the water dispenser to offer him a glass of warm water instead. While waiting for the glass to be fully filled, her body froze when she felt his arms wrapping around her waist, and hugging her from behind.

The next thing she knew, he kissed her right cheek three times then rested his chin above her shoulder...

"I miss you so much, baby. I miss this! I miss us!" He whispered while tightening his embrace to her.

Yejin closed her eyes and bites her lower lip trying to calm herself as much as she could. Her heart is racing like crazy right now. She wants to cry out of joy and happiness for letting the heavens making her feel this way again with the man she loves.

After she took a deep breath, she slowly loosens his hands away and turned around to face him. Frustration is evident on his face, but he softens after she puts her arms on each side of his hips and slowly hugging him back. Her face is resting on his left chest, hearing the loud beat of his heart.

"You don't know how much I missed you, babe!" She breathed.

After realizing that his clothes are wet, she immediately released her holds from him.

"Ya! Let's go out. We need to buy a Vitam—" She was cut off again because his lips are now landing on hers. Uhg, his manly smell that she misses the most ran inside her nose going inside her whole body. He's kissing her passionately which she also responded willingly. But she got disappointed when his lips stop moving...

"Honey is a good medicine to avoid having flu from getting caught in the rain, too. I know you have a lot of honey in your fridge, baby. We should have it together since the virus already got inside your mouth earlier." He giggled.

Yejin slapped his chest and fired a cute face at him. But before she could respond, he started suggesting again...

"But I know something else that could make our body warmer." He added in a lustful tone while looking at her pouting lips.

"Ya! You pervert!" She hisses and slapped his stomach.

But before she could close her lips after stating those words, he went back to kissing her again. This time, in a dominant way. Telling her that he doesn't want anymore excuses, and he wants to take her right then and there.

Moving their heads from side to side feeling the rhythm of their passionate kiss, Bin slowly grasps her hips and moves his fingers towards the buttons of her top while Yejin's hands are caressing his wide back.

Without leaving from their torrid kiss, Yejin tangled her arms around his nape, and instantly, he lifts her on the countertop at her back and started caressing her thighs up to the hooks of her bra. Both of them started letting out silent noises when they're alternately biting their lips and sucking their tongues.

Five minutes.

They're now kissing for five minutes— nonstop.

Getting wetter behind her silky undies, Yejin pulled out from their kiss and whispered to his ear...

"Babe, let's go to bed."

Following her command as his pants are also getting tighter, he cupped her butts and lifts her towards the bedroom. She crossed her legs around his waist and tighten her holds around his neck while kissing back his lips tenderly.

Bin resting his back fully naked on the headboard of the bed while Yejin crawling up to the bed after removing all her clothes, Bin excitedly pulled Yejin's arm and signalled her to sit down above him. He then holds her nape and started kissing her neck down to the valley of her breasts. Not long after, he squeezed her left pinkish nipple and sucked the other one hungrily.

When Yejin holds his fully erected cock, she tried stretching up a little to insert it inside her womanhood as she can no longer wait to feel him inside her again. She can't wait to thrust above him and take him to a different dimension of the world.

However, Bin holds her shoulder and turned her around to face her back at him. He then whispered to her ear...

"Baby, sit on top of my face. Let's eat each other together." He groaned.

Liking his command, she bent down and positioned her opening to his face then laid on top of him. She handles his member upside down and started licking the tip of it. Yejin smiled when she pulled his foreskin back exposing the reddish tip of his long and big cock. Fuck! She missed playing it, she missed this feeling with him... She missed everything about him.

Yejin roared when Bin started licking her opening and inserted his tongue inside her vagina. Her arousal is getting higher and higher everytime he hits her labia and licks her clitoris in a circular motion which makes her produce more sticky jellies.

Before she opens her mouth to return the pleasure she's receiving from him, she split her saliva on the tip of his member to make it more extra wet. She sucked his cock and began pushing and pulling her mouth up and down.

When Bin felt cumming after Yejin played with his balls, he pulled her hands trying her to stop. This time, he doesn't want to cum inside her mouth but to her vagina.

Yejin then switched back and face him. Her favorite position is always on top of him as she can easily control her arousal. But before she could sit on top of his member, Bin pulled her closer so they can lay down on their right sides— facing the same direction. While her back is facing him, he lifts her left leg and rested it at the side of his thigh. In an instant, Bin gently inserted his cock into her opening from behind and began thrusting so hard. Their skins were hitting rapidly making both of them moans in unison. Bin's left hand cupping her breasts alternatively while Yejin motioned at the backside wanting to catch his lips and sucked them.

Bin deepens his thrusts and clasps her right hand for support. Suddenly, Bin whispered to her without stopping his job...

"Baby, rub your clit for me." He suggested as he noticed she didn't cum yet even though he's already pushing deeper to her for how many minutes now.

Yejin weakly nodded and put her middle finger to her clitoris and started rubbing it. Both of their eyes were shut and Bin started biting her ear then sucked her neck. Finally, after only a minute, Yejin wailed as she finally cum after a long time.

While trying to calm her wavering breaths, Bin pulled out his cock from her vagina and sits in front of her then parted her legs. Not wanting to prolong the agony, he inserted his member again and started thrusting on top of her with his eyes closed and parted lips.

"Ahhh!"

"Fuck!"

"Yes, ahhh!"

"Don't stop!"

"Yej!"

"Bin!"

"Baby!"

"Babe!"

Husky words that were only audible inside her room. Expressing their love for each other while losing their souls together.

After pushing and pulling inside her, Bin and Yejin finally reached their climax together. He rested on top of her, but still not pulling out from her womanhood. Yejin then cupped his face and patted multiple smacks on his lips.

"I love you so much, baby." Bin uttered while still catching his heavy breaths.

Yejin embraced him and rested her face on his neck... "I love you too, babe. Please don't leave me again."

"I won't. I promise."

"Hush now..." He added as she started sobbing while hugging him so tight like a baby, scared to lose him again out of her sight.


	18. Stick with You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️CONTENT WARNING: 🍯🍯🍯
> 
> Please don't proceed if you're a minor and not comfortable with smuts. Thank you! 👉🏻👈🏻

It's cold. Though a thick blanket is covering her chest down to the rest of her naked body, Yejin felt an air hazing into her bare shoulder as she slept on her right side position facing the half-open window of her room. She cuddled her face more to her pillow when the sunlight elicits into her eyes, leaving a reminder to her that a new day has come.

Relinquishing herself from sleep, she wandered her hand in the bed as she tried to clutch something she's been longing to hold while her eyes are still closed.

The surrounding space is empty, and she can't range anything other than the bedsheets, so she crooked her eyebrows, and opened her eyes as she felt nervous waking up alone in her bed this morning.

Twisting her body to face the other side of the bed, her worries washed away when she saw her good-looking and half-naked man facing her while resting his right jaw on his palm and folded arms.

He's viewing her carefully.

She sighed out of relief as she thought she was just dreaming last night. A dream that she's been wanting to happen. To be back in his arms. To be back in their own world again.

Gurl, it wasn't a dream. It's real.

Here he is, lying in bed beside her. Looking at her full of love and desire.

Bin raised his left hand and caressed her puffy face from crying last night after they made love. He fixes her disheveled hair and tucked some strands that covering her beautiful face behind her ear...

"Good morning, beautiful..." Bin breathed while showing his deep dimples and patted a sweet kiss on her temple.

Before her eyes could produce little tears as she gets emotional that they're now finally got back together, she moved closer to him and snuggled on his underarm while snaking her arms around his waist.

She felt secured.

A feeling that she's finally home, again.

Bin willingly welcomed her hugs while tapping his fingers on her shoulder and rested his chin above her head smelling the blossom scent of her hair.

"How's your sleep, baby?" Bin added.

Cuddling more to him feeling the warmth of his body and smelling his manly morning smell, Yejin murmured...

"I thought you already went home."

The worried sound of her voice slammed in his heart, so he pulled out a little from their embrace and looked into her face. He then gently holds her chin and planted a smack on her lips before stating a response to her...

"Why would I leave without informing you, baby? I won't do that to you even if you'll push me away... for how many times." He said and goes back hugging her so tight.

A moment of silence between the two of them. Feeling the warmth of their embrace. Hearing the loud beat of their hearts.

Bin staring blankly at the white skies behind her room's window, while Yejin is resting her ear on his hard and bare chest. Until she pulled out a deep sigh on the trail of his skin...

"I'm sorry..." She softly stated that it's almost unhearable.

Bin closed his eyes, still tightening his holds on her...

"Hmmm... for what?" He asked.

"Because... Uhhmmm..."

It's evident in her voice that she was kind of hesitant in spilling the words she wanted to say, so he looked at her eyes and caressed her cheek again. Making her feel that he's willing to listen to whatever she will say. It may be a hurtful one or not.

"It's okay, baby... Tell me..."

She looked up and wandered to his face— from his thick eyebrows, his wistful eyes, his well-shaped nose down to his kissable lips. Seconds after, she brought her thumb and softly brushing it to his lower lip.

"I'm sorry because I realized I also hurt you... I'm sorry if I didn't give you the chance before to explain yourself or your situation. I was too focused on my own pain that I didn't see you were also hurting... I'm sorry."

He tapped her lips using his index finger to stop her from talking... "Shhh" he hisses then cupped each side of her face...

"You didn't do anything wrong, Yej... You have nothing to apologize for. I should be the one to keep saying sorry to you. To ask for your forgiveness for hurting you, for making you feel that you're not worthy to be loved seriously, for me being so weak, for me not being a man enough nor a good son to my mom... and for everything that you went through before and after you found out about the marriage... I'm sorry, baby... I'm really sorry."

She goes back hugging him and fondled his back trying to calm his wavering breaths after he states those words.

"Enough with that..." She looked into his eyes, assuring him that she understands his situation now and that soon, everything will be alright. That there's always a rainbow after the rain. Soon, all is going to be well for both of them as well as the people surround them.

"Babe, I want to visit your mom again." She added.

"Sure, baby. Let's find time for that, okay? I'm sure my mom also wants to know you once she wakes up, and I won't doubt if she'll like you."

She nodded and asked him about something she suddenly remembers... "Babe, is work going well with you? Go Soo is currently under training for your position."

He took a deep breath before answering her... "Yes, of course. No need to worry, baby. They just wanted me to take a higher position and I gladly accepted it."

She excitedly looked up to him, "Wow! Did you get promoted? I'm happy for you, babe. I couldn't be prouder!"

"What kind of position?" She added.

He got silent, but afterward, he answers her... "Managing Director... for Gimhae branch." Then he smiled.

She was shocked and surprised, "What? Do you mean I'll be under yours... even at work? I'm already under you in bed... and now? Hmmm..."

He giggled, "Why? Don't you want me to be closer to you everyday?"

"Of course, I would love to... I would be the happiest! I'm just quite shock hearing this news. My Managing Director didn't share anything about this with me. So then what's going to happen with her?"

"She got also promoted to a higher position, baby... Hmmm, I can't wait to be transferred to your branch, though."

"Did you accept it because of me?" She seriously asked without leaving her gaze from him.

"Hmmm... No."

Her brows met, "Huh?"

"I'm just kidding." He giggled. "Yes, of course. I was planning to do everything I could just to get you back. I don't care what other people will say. I just can't afford to lose you forever, so I immediately grabbed the chance. But, I'm glad that God had a better plan for us. Now we're here. You. Here, beside me... I'm so happy right now, baby."

They both looked at each other, and not long after, Bin moved closer to her and captured her lips. Giving her french kisses on this very good morning.

While both of their eyes were shut feeling the deep and wetness of their moving lips, they both stunned when they heard a grumbling sound from her. Though they're still on their collided lips, Bin chuckled because he knows it's from her stomach.

"Oppsss! Sorry... but, but I'm still good, babe." She smiled and pouted her lips signaling him to kiss her again.

However, Bin stood up from the bed and shakes his head.

"Hmm... No. Let's have our breakfast first, okay? Wait here, I'll quickly prepare for it."

He then took the shirt hanging on the armchair beside the bed and wears it, but Yejin holds his wrist showing a puffy face and eyes to him while her other hand holding the sheets, covering her body.

"But, I want you to be my breakfast..." She stated erotically. She looks serious, though.

Bin patted her head and kissed her lips for another time before going out of her room...

"You horny, woman!" He laughed... "I promise, I'll be quick."

She crossed her arms and fired an angry face at him before he finally walks towards the door.

The moment his back faced her, Yejin immediately get off of her bed and picked up her black silky underwear on the cold floor. After she wears it, she followed Bin who's now opening her fridge getting four eggs and a white bowl as he decided to make egg rolls for their breakfast.

When he reached for the cooking pan above the kitchen drawer, he was surprised when he felt the coldness of her fingers going inside his shirt. She's pinching his nipples underneath while hugging him from behind.

How did she quickly follow me? He questioned his own self.

When he turned around, he sees Yejin— smiling, only wearing a piece of fabric on her sexy body and porcelain skin.

His eyes landed on her mounting breasts and fully erected pinkish nipples. She's breasting out. ON PURPOSE.

He gulps and immediately shifted his gaze to her eyes...

"Baby, you'll catch a col—" He got cut off as she takes that chance to hold his nape and crashed his lips while trying to keep a steady stand on her tiptoes.

Yet, Bin moved her hands away and pulled out from her addictive kisses...

"Baby..." He chuckled and showed a sneering look at her. "Yaaa! What's wrong with you?" Following a soft pinch on her right waist.

When he turned back, Yejin tangled her arms around his torso. She's hugging him again from behind. Tightening her holds on him in every move he makes. Pinching her breasts on his wide back to seduce him.

"Babe..."

"Hmmm?"

"Please understand... My period is coming in the next few days." She sadly begged while sounding sexy at the same time.

Smiling from ear to ear as he finds her so cute, he just decided to let her hug him and makes her wait for a little more. Obviously, he also wants to make love with her right then and there even for how many times or how long she wanted, but knowing that during their dinner last night at the event house, she only had a stick of barbecue and a slice of gimbap, so no wonder that her stomach grumbled earlier out of hunger.

"Be patient... I need to feed my horny baby first." He smirked.

After she clearly heard him, she released her hands from his waist and walks towards the laundry area just a few steps away from her kitchen. He noticed she's stomping hard her feet on the floor and even he can't see her face, he knows she's mad at this moment.

Opening the washing machine's door to find a newly washed shirt to wear on, Yejin was stunned when Bin lifted her and sits her on top of the washer. He moved closer and stands in between her quite parted legs.

"Uh oh... My horny baby is mad?" He teased her.

She bowed down her head trying to hide her face. But Bin lowered down a little so he can level her gaze.

The next thing she knew, he started licking her neck and caressing her flawless thighs. She smiled and arched her back while slowly moving her head to the other side. Giving him all the approval he wanted on what to do with her whole body.

Impatient as she is, she took his left hand and rested it on one of her breasts. Signaling him to give it some glory as it's been badly screaming for his attention.

Bin immediately cupped and massage her breasts while his tongue is slowly licking down to the other one. Yejin started producing husky moans letting him know that she's feeling so good and wanting more and more.

"Ahhh... Babe, please, I need you." She inhaled as her body is burning with his touches.

Not long after, Bin lowered his head near to her opening. He smelled her pelvis before he started pressing her clitoris behind the soft fabric using his tongue.

"Fu— fuck..." She breathed again. "Please, I want you now."

He glances at her face checking her reaction without leaving his playful tongue below her. She's now leaking inside, making her panties getting wetter on the outside.

"I bet we don't need the egg rolls this morning anymore. You taste better, baby... as always." He smirked and tossed down her underwear on the floor.

In an instant, she took a grip on his silky hair and pulled closer his head to her core. She arched her back more when his breath electrified in front of her vagina going to her whole system. She can no longer wait to feel the sharpness of his tongue tickling on the sensitive inner line of her womanhood. Yejin then stretched and widen her legs as he started sucking her labia, bit the glans and prepuce of her wet clitoris, licks near her anus, and inserts his tongue deeper inside her. Her eyeballs are now sticking up, feeling the heavenly sensation she's receiving from him.

"Ahhhh, babe... Don't stop. Ahhhh, I'm coming... Uhmmm..." She weakly uttered.

...Until Bin sucked her clitoris so hard and inserted his two fingers inside her. Claiming her whole being. Melting her to the best his tongue could offer. Finally, she reached her peak and released her orgasms in front of him. White, sticky, thick, and creamy.

"You're so sexy, baby and your milk tasted so sweet. What a perfect breakfast for me, indeed." He affirmed while continuing in collecting her dripping wet. Licking her clean.

Weak and still catching her breaths, Bin removed all his suit without leaving his gaze to her. Looking like he's so ready for his turn right now.

Yejin went down from the washing machine, but Bin seated to her position earlier and signaled her to sit on top of him. After she got it, she climbs up, holding his shoulders for support as she's ready to sit on top of his member. But he murmured, "No, baby... On your back. Now."

He instructed her to face her back at him. Damn, it's uncomfortable, but still, she followed. Moments later, Bin took control. He inserted his cock into her core and started pushing her ass up and down. He parted his legs a little so she can lean her palms above his highs.

"Are you fine, baby?" He gently whispered behind her ear with anticipation.

"Yeah... Uuuhhh... Anything." She answered out of her breath feeling the perfect sensation from his hard and long member inside her. Inside her soul.

He also arched his back and started biting his lower lip while his eyes shut embracing the hot and wetness on her cave...

"Uhh... Uhhgg... Fuck!" He hisses and dipped his head to Yejin's neck and began trailing down her shoulder, her neck up to her ear with his kisses.

Yejin leaned her back against his chest and motioned her head at the backside to kiss him. Their lips crashed together and their tongues wrestling one another. They're moaning through their torrid kisses while hitting their bodies to each other. Not wanting to reach his climax quickly, he slowed down in striking her ass above him.

However, Yejin began waving her body as she's almost cumming.

Seconds later, she moaned like a cry when Bin moved her body in a circular motion. Making sure to hit the veins of his member to every corner of her womanhood, to her very sensitive clitoris. Her voice began pitching. Making loud feedback sounds around her whole flat. As she's getting weaker, she rested her head backwardly on top of his shoulder.

Bin sucked her neck again. Lavishing her soft skin.

After two minutes, she shouted... "Ahhhh, babe I'm coming! Fu-u-u-uck..." Stammering at her last word.

Bin moved up a little from the washing machine to lean his back against the wall. He told her to keep on waving on top of him while his hand went in front of her clitoris and started massaging it so fast.

Yejin fastens her pace, and they both growled when they finally reached their climax. They're both hardly sweating while letting their orgasms flow to each other.

While they're trying to catch their breaths alternately, Bin hugged her from behind. Still, not yet pulling out his cock inside her.

"I love you so much, babe." She whispered.

He kissed her shoulder at the back and responded, "I love you more, baby... Now, let's have our real breakfast?"

She nodded and motioned to face him and patted kisses all around his face.

——————

Fresh from taking a bath and a towel twisted above her head, Yejin takes a seat to one of her dining chairs while sighting Bin preparing for their food to be served on the table.

"How did I become so lucky? Having a handsome and hot chef this morning." She smiled and crossed her arms without leaving her eyes from him.

After putting the two cup of rice on the table along with a plate of kimchi and egg rolls, Bin seated across her and placed the chopsticks on her plate.

"Let's eat, baby." He said and puts an egg roll on top of her mounting rice.

She responded to him with a big smile and started taking a bite. Bin also did the same.

While they're taking glances at each other and enjoying their meal, their attention was captured when they heard both of their phones ringing at the same time from her room.

"I'll get them." He stated and stood up from his chair. He then walks towards her room to get their ringing phones.

When he came back, Yejin noticed that only her phone remains ringing while he handed it to her. Meanwhile, his phone is now inside his pocket. Already turned off.

"It's Hyojin, baby. It looks like she's worried since you didn't go back to the event house last night. Answer her." He worded.

Pretending to continue chewing her meal, her heart is beginning to sink. Thinking maybe it was his wife who just called him.

Bin noticed her silence.

"Baby, are you okay?" He asks.

"Was it her?"

He clenched his jaw and seated back in his chair. He looked into her eyes and took her hand. Then he caressed it and planted a kiss at the back of her palm while closing his eyes.

"Yes. Her dad was looking for me."

"Her dad... or she?" Yejin asked while raising one of her eyebrows.

"Baby, there's nothing to be jealous of... Okay?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not jealous... Tsss!"

"Baby, you know that you're the only woman I love aside from my mom. It's just that... I think her dad wants to talk to me later since tomorrow is mom's schedule for her heart transplant surgery."

"Can I come with you? I mean, I know that....."

"As much as I want to, baby. But you know that her family will also be there. I just don't want her dad to know about you. He's a scary person, and I can't stand it if he'll land one of his dirty fingers on you."

She didn't respond and stayed bowing her head while scattering the kimchi on her plate.

When Bin was about to state another word again, they heard the doorbell rang. Yejin pulled her hand away from his holds and stood up, but she stopped when she heard a voice behind the door.

"Yejin-ah!? Are you inside? I'll come in, okay?"

Pressing sounds from the password lock door was heard. Yejin then immediately shifted her gaze to Bin, showing worries all around her face.

"What are we going to do?" She whispered.

"Why, baby?" He asked curiously.

"It's my eomma."


	19. Approval

Sitting at one of the chairs in her living room, Bin is silent while looking down at the floor. He's clasping his own hands and shaking his knees a little out of tension. Biting his lower lip while trying to calm his unsteady heartbeat.

Yes, Bin is so fucking nervous at this very moment.

He didn't attempt to look up trying to avoid the firing stares of the woman seated in front of him. If only someone could drag him out of this living room right now, he would be really thankful for that person for the rest of his life.

Though he longed to face her family as soon as he wanted, he is still in a too-tight situation at the present. Thinking this is not yet the right time because it would be really unfair for her family if he won't tell them the truth about his current relationship with Yejin.

For sure, they won't be able to accept him for their daughter. To think that they just happily got back together after how many struggling weeks, he can no longer take a day without her by his side anymore. Eotteokke? What will you do, Hyun Bin?

"Bin, right?"

He stiffened after he heard Yejin's mom stating his name after how many minutes of silence. Bin took a deep breath, and slowly took a glance at Mrs Son.

Meanwhile, Yejin is currently in the kitchen area. She's loading the multiple Tupperware of dishes in her fridge that her mother brought, and she can't stop thinking about what is now happening in her living area leaving her boyfriend to her interrogative mother.

Bin straighten up from the chair before nodding to Mrs Son as a sign of response to her question. He got even more anxious when he heard a release of heavy breath from her mother.

"Finally, we met." Mrs Son stated and rested her back on the sofa where she seated across him.

Noticing that Bin looks terrified at her, Yejin's mom chuckled and continued, "Oh, don't be nervous... Don't worry, I won't eat you alive."

Bin didn't respond right away, but after seconds, he decided to take all his courage thinking that there's no more turning back at this point facing the possible questions that he needed to answer.

"Ah, ma'am... I'm really sorry if I wasn't able to introduce myself a little earlier..." He stammered.

Mrs Son crossed her arms as well as her legs, she then took a glance to the kitchen area to check if her daughter is already done settling the food in her fridge. She then motioned back to Bin.

"How old are you by the way, and where are you currently working?"

Bin looked down again and clasped his fingers, trying to make sure he'll answer Yejin's mom's questions calmly.

"Uhmm... Yejin and I are in the same age, Ma'am... and I'm also working in Better Living." He answered, still nervousness is evident in his voice.

"Do you still have parents? You've never been married?"

Good Lord! He can even hear his own heartbeat right now. He didn't know how to answer her mom. The last question is on top of his worries. He started biting his lower lip again and grasp his palms above his thigh...

A few seconds later, he felt Yejin holds his left hand and took a seat beside him.

"Eomma... You're making him more nervous." Yejin uttered and entwined her fingers to his.

Her mom looked at their hands and gulps, quite shocked seeing what her daughter is confidently doing in front of her two eyes.

"So, what are your plans? Are you two planning to get married?"

"Eomma!!!" Yejin fired at her mom as she didn't see it coming. It's still too early to talk about this matter. She and Bin didn't even talk about their future yet together.

"Why? I just want to know if—"

"I will..." Bin hesitantly uttered while Yejin and her mom looked at him immediately. Both of their eyes were waiting for him to continue his words.

He gulped hard and motioned directly to Yejin's mom...

"...I will marry your daughter soon, Ma'am. Just me give enough—" He stopped talking when Yejin's mom stood up.

They both looked up to her and stands up as well.

"Eommoni..."

After Mrs Son stated that word, Bin gazes at Yejin for a moment then at her mother's hand waiting for a handshake from him.

"Call me, eommoni, Bin." Mrs Son stated while smiling. She looked calmed and easy.

Instantly, he rubbed both of his palms at each side of his pants and gladly took her mother's hand in a gentle way. He also showed his smiling face to her. A face that is full of gratitude.

The moment they released their hands after a handshake, Yejin immediately went closer to her mother and hugged her.

"Eomma... Thank you." Yejin expressed.

Her mom hugged her back so tight and started rubbing her back as well as her hair.

"Yejin-ah, I'm happy as long as you're happy... I'll accept the people you love and the people who love you."

\------------

Tomorrow midnight...

Yejin walks back and forth inside her room. She keeps on checking her phone waiting for a call from Bin. Currently, she can't let herself sleep without knowing his mom's situation after the surgery. She felt so nervous and can't wait for an update from him.

Bin didn't want her to go to the hospital as he doesn't want Sora's family to accidentally see her even she'll just wait in the hospital's lobby area. It'll be too dangerous, so Bin told her to just wait in her flat and promised her to keep her updated during his mom's operation.

Yejin laid down on her bed, trying to have a sleep as she still has work tomorrow morning. She twisted her body from side to side, stared blankly at the ceiling, checked her phone again, and repeat.

Two hours have passed, and still, she didn't even receive a single update from him. She can't still sleep, so she walked out of her room and goes to the kitchen area as she decided to get a glass of milk.

When she was about to put the empty glass on the sink, she heard her phone ringing, so in an instant, she ran towards her room where she left her unattended phone.

"Yeoboseyo?" She immediately answered the caller.

"Why are you still up, baby? Are you okay?" Bin asked from the other line.

"I... I can't sleep, babe. I've been waiting for your call! How's your mom? Is her surgery went well?"

She didn't hear a response from him. He got silent.

"Babe? God! Is everything okay? Please answe—"

"Can you go out? I'm outside your flat..."

Immediately, she ran towards her main door and twisted the doorknob. There, she sees Bin, head down to the floor while both of his hands are inside his pockets.

She holds his arm and looked up at him. They're the only ones standing in the hallway of her flat's building.

"Babe? Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. Wondering if he's bringing bad news at this late hour.

Without answering her, he hugged her tightly and rested his chin above her shoulder. Bin then took a deep breath and tightens his hold on her.

"Next three weeks... You can see mom again in the next three weeks, baby."

Yejin looked up to him curiously and caressed the side of his face... "Babe?"

"Let's go to the beach with mom once she's discharged from the hospital. Only the three of us..." He stated and tucked the strands of her hair behind her ear.

"So, her heart transplant surgery was successful?" She asked with anticipation.

Bin didn't let out a word, but he nodded and goes back hugging her.

She exhaled out of relief... "Ohh... Thank you, thank you, thank you, Lord! God answered our prayers, babe..."

"Thank you, baby. You're one of the reasons why I keep believing that slowly, everything will be okay and go into the right places..."

\------------

For the past few days, Yejin was able to manage everything with her trainee. After turning down Go Soo's feelings at their team building party, he didn't attempt to ask her about it when they're at work. Yejin was also glad that he kept his professionalism even though she can feel and see in his eyes that he's barely holding his feelings towards her.

Yejin and Bin also went back to seeing each other every after work. Before he goes home, he always made sure to visit her in her flat, eat dinner together with her, cuddle a little with her while watching a movie and talk about different kinds of stuff like what they usually do before.

When they're at work, they also went back to texting and calling each other from time to time. Both of them are so excited for Bin to make his official transfer next week to Gimhae branch as the new Managing Director.

On the other side, Bin is always careful everytime he's at Sora's house. Making sure that Sora can't keep a hold of his cellphone though they're staying in two different and separated rooms.

Yejin is currently walking towards the warehouse area as she wanted to ask Lee Jooyoung for lunch. While she's on her way, she suddenly felt nervous when she saw Hyojin entered the entrance door of their branch's building.

Yes, they still haven't had a chance to talk after what happened at their team building party. Yejin stopped her feet from moving and motioned to her best friend, waiting for her to go closer to where she stands.

"Hyojin-ah..." Yejin stated the moment her best friend arrived in front of her. Her voice was quite shaky.

It's been a while since the time she last saw her, and though she knows that Hyojin is still mad at her, she missed her best confidant and best friend very much.

Hyojin looked at her eyes and crossed her arms... "Busy?"

Yejin shakes her head, and instantly, she hugged her best friend without minding her other workmates looking at them peculiarly.

"Up for lunch?" Hyojin added, her arms are still crossed under Yejin's hug.

Yejin wanted to say how sorry she is to her best friend. She knows that Hyojin only wanted what's best for her and doesn't want to see her getting hurt again. When she's about to spill her apologies to Hyojin, her lips are starting to quiver and tears are beginning to stream down her face.

"Ya! Are you okay?" Hyojin pulled her shoulders and looked at her best friend's face who's now crying in front of her.

Yejin tried calming her breaths and looked up to her best friend... "I'm sorry, Hyojin-ah... I know you're still mad at me, and I'm--"

She was cut off when Hyojin wipes her tears and rubbed the side of her arm...

"Yejin-ah... I understand. Shhhh... Everything is clear to me now." Hyojin asserted in a soft tone.

Yejin gave her a confusing look. She was quite surprised by her statement. But before she could even respond to her, Hyojin drags her to the lobby area so they can take a seat on the sofa. She then gently holds Yejin's hand and continued wiping the remaining tears on her face.

"Yej, I'm also sorry for reacting that way. I realized I was too harsh on you without knowing the whole story... I'm such a bad best friend."

"Hyoj... What do you mean?"

Hyojin is rubbing her hand... "Bin went to my office and talked to me a few hours before his mother's heart transplant surgery. I didn't know he's also in a tough situation. I really feel bad for him and his mom..."

Instead of giving Hyojin a smile because finally her best friend is now aware and understands Bin's situation, her tears started flowing down again in her face. Now, she's sobbing that a lot of people in the building are gossiping because she's crying her heart out. Wondering what's wrong between the two of them. She doesn't care, though! She just wanted to let this out now as she's so happy that finally, finally, everything is indeed going into the right places.

Hyojin immediately embraced her crying best friend and fondled her back trying to let her sober.

\------------

After work, she went home with a big smile on her face. Her heart is so happy knowing that her mom already met her boyfriend, his mother's surgery was successful, and now her best friend knows the truth and reconciled with her.

When she went inside her flat, she took her cellphone inside her hobo bag as she wanted to text her boyfriend that she already got home safely.

"Hi to the most handsome and loving boyfriend in the universe! I already got home... What do you want for dinner?"

After sending the message, she then went to her bathroom as she decided to take a quick shower first before preparing for their dinner. Usually, he'll arrive at her flat two hours after she got home since he still needs to drive from Sacheon city to Gimhae city.

While looking at the mirror blowering her wet hair, she parted her lips and sighed as she noticed that her eyes are still puffy from crying earlier in front of her best friend. So she took some of her skincare items and started applying them hoping that it'll help to hide the swollen parts on her skin.

Minutes after, she's done drying her hair and now ready to go out of her bathroom. When she opened the door, all the lights in her kitchen area and living area were turned off. However, her whole flat is in a dim vision as there are many candle lights and petals scattered on the floor from where she stands lining up to the door of her bedroom.

However, her whole flat is in a dim vision as there are many candle lights and petals scattered on the floor from where she stands lining up to the door of her bedroom  


Still on a white towel wrapped around her body and wearing her pink cotton babouche, she slowly walks towards her bedroom while holding her left chest and biting her left thumb. Her heart is beginning to pump so fast out of excitement and she's so fucking nervous at this very moment. Ahhhhrrrg!

Before twisting the doorknob, she took a deep breath trying to calm herself as much as she could. The moment the door opened, she brought her two hands to cover her mouth as she was shocked by what she's currently seeing.

Her room is full of red heart balloons, petals, wine, a big box of heart chocolate, and a bouquet stand of a beautiful flower on her bed.

There, she sees the love of her life standing at the corner of her room. His hands are at each side of his pockets while smiling at her from ear to ear. Slowly, she started walking towards him as she wanted to hug him so so so tight, but she stopped when he started singing and motioning closer to her.

"I found a love for me  
Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead  
Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms"

Bin arrived in front of her. The next thing she knew, he started caressing her face and looked into her eyes full of deep affection, then to her nose down to her kissable lips.

Yejin started producing little tears. Her heart can't take the happiness she's feeling right now. This is too much. The butterflies are battling with their own flying wings inside her stomach. 

But, he continued singing...

"Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favourite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight

Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own

We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes"

After he finished the song, he brought his hands to each side of her face. Seeing the woman who he loves the most crying out of joy, he immediately landed his lips on hers. She tiptoed and took a grip at each side of his shirt. He's kissing her so softly that it brings so many shivers down her spine. Lavishing her lips, both of their heads are moving from side to side while both of their eyes were shut.

In between their kisses full of passion and love, he uttered softly...

"I love you, I love you, I love you so much, Son Yejinssi."

She also responded without leaving her lips from his...

"I love you so much, Hyun Binssi."

His hands are now slowly moving at her back behind the white towel on her body. He pulled her more closer to him, feeling the warmth of her body.

Few minutes have passed, and they're still not leaving out from their wet lips and wrestling tongues. Holding and believing that no one could ever break the two hearts who are truly loving each other so much. What they have is real, and this will never be over. That they're each other's future and they're truly meant for each other.

At this very moment, only their pure heartbeats really matter.


	20. Mi Amore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT WARNING:
> 
> Rated SPG, smutty, and whatever you call it. Just please, proceed with caution!
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy! 💕

They continued consuming each other's lips. Slowly, both of their tongues are battling for control and authority. Her arms went up and tangled around his nape while his hands holding at each side of her hips. Standing still, her inner strength is beginning to surrender with his burning and electrifying touches.

Losing out of breath, Bin pulled out from their kiss and went to her bed. He collects all the things that are lying there and puts them on the table near her window while Yejin's eyes were following all his movements, excited about what's going to happen on this chilling evening.

The moment he arrived standing in front of her, she caught him starting to lift her up like she's the most precious and fragile woman in the universe. She wraps her left arm around his neck and both of their eyes instantly stuck to each other while he's bringing her to her bed. Bin laid her down at the center and extended his arm to get one of the pillows for her head support. Then, he leans both of his palms on the bed— at each side of her shoulders.

Lowering down his head to level hers, he moved closer and captured her lips over again.

"I meant every word of the song earlier, baby." He rustled after a minute of lavishing her lips.

Yejin can feel that her insides are starting to come alive, and sweats are slowly getting out of every part of her skin— especially the most sensitive part of her body, down there.

Bin starts licking her neck, and her hands grasping his back as well as his hair. She can feel the strength of his chest and arms surrounding her and the warmth of his body. His breaths are letting her know that she's all that he needed.

Yejin started letting out husky moans feeling the spice of his tongue shivering her skin below her ear down to the center of her chest. She really wanted to pull off the white towel around her body so he can start taking her right away.

However, Bin stops her by holding her wrist when she's about to unlatch it. She got even more disappointed when Bin stopped his tongue from gliding and stood up in front of her ready to step out of the bed. Wondering if he's just teasing her and making her wait.

"Let me just take a quick shower, baby." He said and chuckled when he saw how her brows curved and slapped her hand on the bed beside her thigh.

"What? Uhg!" She fired out of frustration.

"Hey, I was sweating at the office earlier since I helped the warehouse team organizing the new set of boxes in the branch." He responded softly while stepping out from the bed and unlocking the strap of his leather watch on his left wrist.

"Whatever!" She hisses and took the sheets to cover her whole body including her face.

"Okay, okay! Come with me to the bathroom then. But just wait there until I finish, okay?" He assured, pulling the sheets over her and drags her towards the bathroom.

When they got inside, Bin went inside the shower room after he takes off all his clothes and twisted the shower handle. He then soaked himself in the pouring water and scrubs the soap all over his skin. He's trying his best to finish showering as much as he could because someone's gazing at him, looking so impatient while waiting to be taken.

Yes, Yejin is standing beside the water basin a few steps away from the shower cubicle. Her arms and legs are crossed while watching Bin taking a bath fully naked. Though the glass wall behind him was fogging due to the warm water, she can clearly see his long shaft hanging, already hard and erected.

While his face and closed eyes are welcoming the water, he extended his right arm to reach for the shampoo, but he was stunned when he felt her arms snaking around his waist.

She is now kissing his wide back while her fingers are caressing his lower abdomen going up to his well-sculpted abs and his dark brown nipples. He motioned to the backside while wiping the wetness on his face to see her.

"Sorry babe, but I can no longer wait." She said in an erotic way, quietly making him feel bad for letting her arousal on hold since earlier.

Facing her, he smiled and pinched her right cheek... "You are really impatient, baby." He uttered and kissed the tip of her nose... "But, I like it..." He added.

Without any warning, Bin lowered a little and buried his face to her breasts. He cupped both of them, started massaging them, and sucked one after the other. The shower is still on, and Yejin twisted the switch handle more setting the water to become warmer. Now, it's adding their bodies to get hotter which makes Yejin tighten her grips to his hair and let out some challenging moans.

After glorifying her wet and well-rounded breasts, he bent his knees on the slippery floor and raised her left leg then rested it on top of his right shoulder. Amazingly, he slid his two fingers to her womanhood for a moment... "Fuck! Uhh... Uhhmm..." She hisses while biting her lower lip and looking at him licking her pre-arousal cream from his fingers.

The next thing she knew, Bin spreads each outer line of her labia using his thumbs and starts gliding his tongue from the lower part of her bare flesh going up to her hidden bliss button. He started twirling his tongue to her reddish clitoris while his eyes are closed. He stretched it, and stroked his fingers again inside her, trying to meet the satisfaction she all wanted.

Yejin's legs are now trembling, and she's groaning heavily, a sign that she's getting close to her edge. Bin fastens the pace on his fingers, and sexily, she released her first orgasms. It's quite heavy that it's flowing on his fingers going down to the rest of his big hand.

While she's catching her faltering breaths, Bin stood up and turned off the shower. His hard shaft is aching so much and badly screaming to be inside her pulp immediately. After he noticed that she's slowly getting sober, he captured her lips again and kissed her passionately.

He pulled her closer to him and purposely hitting his member to her skin. Yejin got his signal and holds his hard and angry shaft. Without leaving their torrid kiss, she finds her way to hold his member and started caressing it upside down. He groaned the moment he felt her right thumb dipping the tip of his cock and her left hand gently playing his balls non-stop.

Careful from slipping, Bin slowly pulled her so they can step beside the shower, and leaned his back and his booty on the cold marble wall. When he settled his position, he raised one of her legs and holds his shaft to insert it slowly into her cave. Both of them groaned "Fuck!" the moment they felt the wetness and warmth of each other's flesh.

Yejin tangled her left arm around his nape and her other hand holding on top of his hair for support. Meanwhile, Bin's right forearm is hanging her left leg while his right hand around her hips, pushing and pulling to her at a slow pace adjusting to hit every corner of their veins. Their bodies are hitting each other loudly, enough to make thump thump thump sounds immersing all over her warm bathroom.

He goes back landing his lips on hers. Letting out husky moans in between the steamy encounter of their tongues fighting for dominance. Yejin wanted to take a glance at him, but she couldn't do it as of the moment as her eyes were totally shut, embracing the delicious feeling of his buried shaft inside her. She's wailing, groaning like begging him to stop or make him do it harder. Her knees are beginning to tremble, getting weak to every thrust he makes, losing herself in him.

Bin, on the other hand, is studying her expression. Mesmerized how beautiful she is while feeling deep intense activity they're enjoying. He bites his lower lip and finally shut his eyes when the sensation is too pleasurable and mind-blowing.

For the second time around, Yejin exploded again. She rested her head above his shoulder while dipping her face to his neck...

"Baby, are you still okay?" He asked worriedly as she became so weak, hardly catching her breaths behind his skin.

"Oh..." She answered weakly while nodding.

Bin puts down her leg and pulled out his cock from her. He then hugged her tight so she can totally lean her body on top of him. He started brushing her back to let her sedate, and they stayed like that for two minutes as he allowed her to rest for a bit.

When Yejin calmed, she stands up straight and looked up to Bin. He smiled at her, fondled her face, and patted a kiss on her forehead. Seconds later, Bin guided her and they both went out from the shower room walking towards the bathroom counter.

In an instant, Bin holds her hips and turned her around to face the mirror. He's behind her, and slowly his hands reached her upper back, signaling her to bend down a little. Yejin then leaned both of her hands to the front edge of the counter, and Bin started brushing his penis to her quite swollen core. When his shaft got back harder after teasing to lining for how many seconds, he slowly inserted it into her womanhood.

Bin holds each side of her hips and started kissing the canter line of her back. He tugged softly at first, bringing their bodies together. His thrusts became faster and faster, and his right palm spanking her ass when he felt she started her muscles control.

Every time she did that, Bin is getting crazy as it's getting tighter inside her making his shaft blow in a higher sensation. He bites his lower lip and falls his head backward while pushing deeper inside her. He groaned, slowly losing his sanity inside her.

While they're exchanging their moans, their burning eyes both landed in front of the mirror. They're seeing both of their naked bodies hitting each other along with parted lips that getting wider everytime he deepens his shaft inside her.

Without stopping rousing her core, his hands went below her chest and cupped her breasts. He then squeezed her pinkish and erected nipples and looked at her through the mirror full of deep affection.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!" Yejin endlessly moaning. She felt like her body is slowly flying like paper as everytime he thrust, her body shakes that her grip on the counter is starting to loosen.

"You're so sexy as hell, baby..." Bin said, still not leaving his gaze to her through the mirror.

She bites her lower lip and breathed, "Babe... I'm coming..."

Bin moved closer to her back and bites her nape going up to her ear... "Don't yet, baby..."

"Bin! Ahhh! Ahhh! Uhhhh... Please... Bin..." She moaned back, now mentioning his name as she's really getting closer and getting weaker at the same time.

He holds her chin and moved to the backside. He then captured her lips and starts to fasten his pace as much as he could. Yejin's front body is now even hitting the counter as Bin is pushing deeper trying to reach their awaiting climax.

At last, in one full-blown thrust, their souls finally collided on this chilling evening. They reached the peak of their love. Never regretting each other's love even for a second. What they're always having was not just sex.

THEY'RE MAKING LOVE.  
IT'S GENUINE, RAW AND REAL.


	21. Freedom

Bin is carefully slicing the beef short ribs on his plate. It's seven on a rainy morning, and he's having breakfast with the Kang Family. So far, all of them are peacefully eating, until Mr Kang breaks the silence...

"Bin..." Mr Kang mouthed with his deep baritone voice after chewing a piece of meat from his fork.

"Yes, Sir?" Bin attentively answered.

Everyone at the table gazed at Bin, even the two helpers standing behind Mr and Mrs Kang. Sora puts down the spoon she's holding and caressed her husband's hand on top of the table. Bin wanted to release from her clasp the moment it landed on his skin, but he can't do anything since all of their eyes are on him.

Sora showed a half-smile at her father for a moment and back to Bin... "Love, I already told you for how many times that you should get used to calling appa 'aboenim'... We got married for a while already."

"That's right, Bin... You should get used to it." Mrs Kang joined their conversation.

Bin gulps, trying to suppress the awkward situation he's currently in. Every morning at Kang's house, this is what he always wanted to avoid...

"Ne, abeonim... Joesonghabnida." Bin apologized in a lower tone and bows his head.

After Mr Kang wiped his mouth using the table napkin, he stood up and puts both of his hands in his pockets... "Go with Sora at her OB-gyne later during your lunch break for her scheduled check-up. You can use my extra car today..."

Mr Kang looked down to Bin and continued... "Do I really need to remind you about this? Can't you take extra care of your pregnant wife?"

"Appa!" Sora exclaimed to her father while still rubbing her husband's hand. She loves Bin, and she doesn't like it everytime her father treats him like that in front of her family.

Bin took a deep breath and responded... "Ne, abeonim."

After they finished having breakfast, Bin went back to his room to get his things as he needs to go now for work. Sora also followed him.

The moment the door closed and Sora got inside, she walks closer to Bin who's fixing his bag. Bin noticed her, but he didn't mind her... Until Sora hugged him from behind, resting the side of her face at his wide back.

"Love, I'm sorry. Just please understand appa. You know how sharp he is." Sora breathed softly.

Irritated with her presence and touches, Bin pushed Sora's arms away and walk towards the door without looking back at his wife.

"You'll be transferred to your new office today, right? I'll go there later before lunchtime so you won't have to pick me up here in the house." Sora uttered.

"NO!!!" Bin immediately fired at her angrily... "Don't you ever come to my new office, Sorassi. You can go to your OB's clinic first... I'll just go there once you're done."

"Bin! I need you there! Don't you want to hear our baby's heartbeat?" Sora said, extending her hand to reach for his arm.

Bin clenched his jaw along with his furious face... "Shut the fuck up, Sorassi! It's not my child! Stop dreaming!" He then twisted the doorknob and went outside his room, leaving Sora behind.

Even it's against his will, he still went to the garage to follow Mr Kang's order. The moment he went inside the car and took the driver's seat, Bin wanted to shout out loud as his blood is boiling all over inside his body. Instead, he just strongly holds the steering wheel and punches it to release his anger.

——————-

Better Living, Gimhae Branch  
8:30 am

After taking a sip, she puts down her cup of Americano coffee on the table. Yejin smiled and scanned the faces of her workmates in front of her. They're currently inside their branch's conference room as their Managing Director gathered all of them because she wanted to finally bid her goodbye to the whole team in Gimhae branch.

"Team, I just want to express my heartfelt gratitude for your hard work under my supervision for the past six years. Taking this promotion is a new and big challenge for me. And I wouldn't be here without your excellent performance, loyalty, and love for this company. Thank you so much for everything!" Their Managing Director expressed.

Every one of them is happily clapping their hands for her. Some men from the Warehouse team shouting and cheering for her as they are glad for their Managing Director's promotion. Yejin couldn't also hide how happy she is for her Managing Director, but half of her happiness is her excitement for Bin's transfer to their branch today.

Her Managing Director was one of the people who helped her a lot in terms of her workloads, and she wouldn't be a good Head Manager now without her support throughout the years.

"At ten in the morning today, your new Managing Director will take his new position in this branch as well. I hope you'll welcome him with open arms. Cheers!" Their Managing Director added with her big smile while raising her cup of coffee.

//

Thirty minutes later, they went back to their respective posts. Yejin took her cellphone from her duffel bag and excitedly slides the screen. She then began typing a message to her boyfriend.

"Hello, babe! I can't wait to see you... Are you now on your way here?"

She didn't wait for him to respond immediately as she thought Bin is now in the middle of the road going to their branch, so she puts back her phone inside her bag and opened her MacBook to start checking the multiple emails that she needed to work on.

But before she could even open the first email, a knock on her office door got her attention.

"Yes, come in!"

She didn't stand up and just waited for the person to open the door. However, her brows met when she noticed that no one entered in after a minute. So Yejin decided to stand up and walks towards the door, thinking that the one who knocked is a visitor.

After twisting the doorknob, her lips parted as she didn't expect the person standing behind the door...

"Oh!? Yejinssi?" The smiling and quite shocked Sora marveled.

Yejin released a deep breath as she felt her heart is beginning to pump unsteadily. She stepped beside the door to give way for Sora.

"Ple... Please come in, Sorassi..." Yejin sighed.

Sora smiled at her and walks towards her sofa... "Thank you. I didn't know you are also working for Better Living..."

Sora looked at her table and noticed Yejin's nameplate. "Ahhh, so you are the Head Manager here. Bin told me nothing about this."

Yejin also followed her and took a seat across her unexpected visitor. Uncomfortable as she is, she fixes her hair and tucked some strands behind her ear.

"Yes... Maybe he forgot to tell you. Hmm, you want coffee or tea?" Yejin asked, trying to find a way to excuse herself in front of the wife of her boyfriend.

When Yejin was about to stand up, Sora responded to her offer while smiling from ear to ear...

"No, Yejinssi... I'm pregnant, so I'm sorry to turn down your good gesture for now."

"Ah, really? I'm sorry I didn't know... Co— congratulations!" Yejin coughed, trying not to stammer and trying not to roll her eyes. Huh, sibal! As if Bin is the father of your child. She cursed at the back of her mind.

Happy with Yejin's statement, Sora caressed her flat tummy and looked at Yejin who went back to take a seat on the sofa across her... "Thank you! Bin and I are very excit—"

"What brings you here, by the way, Sorassi?" Yejin cut her off while crossing her legs and arms.

"Ahh..." Sora's smile widened and continued, "I'm planning to surprise my husband with his promotion. I'm glad that you're his Head Manager... Can you help me later?"

Yejin doesn't know what exactly to feel at this very moment. She knows that accepting Bin back in her life takes a lot of challenges, including this situation. She just didn't expect it to happen sooner like this. Yejin exhaled and smiled awkwardly at Sora, trying to manage her mixed emotions.

In the middle of their discussion about Sora's plan, they stopped when three knocks on her door got their attention. It was Jung Hara, one of her workmates...

"Son maenijeonim, Mr Hyun just arrived and now on his way to the conference room. I also called the rest of the team to proceed there." Hara informed her.

Yejin stood up and fixes her dress... "Okay. I'll be there. Thank you, Harassi."

//

Opening the door of their conference room with her heavy heart, Yejin took a deep breath and steps in. Instantly, her eyes landed on the man standing in the center who's smiling and looking at her full of excitement.

Yejin tried to smile back at him, but since all of her teammates are also inside the room, she immediately shifted her gaze and walks in front of the mini stage.

"Team, as we all know, we are here to welcome the new member of our family... Let's clap our hands for Mr Hyun Bin, our new Gimhae branch Managing Director." Yejin applauded and looked at Bin who's walking on his way to her.

All the employees inside the room also clapped their hands for Bin. When he stands beside Yejin, he smiled and bowed down to show his gratitude for receiving a warm welcome from his new workmates.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Hyun Bin. Nice to meet you, and I'm excited to work with all of you. Thank you so much!" Bin greeted formally.

When Bin was about to offer his hand to his new Head Manager, all of them motioned to the door when someone entered in. Their other workmates were confused as they didn't know who is the tall woman they saw carrying a bouquet of black roses and a blue gift bag.

In an instant, Bin's face became red. He's shock why Sora was there. He got chills all over his skin and sweats are starting to let out in every part of his body. While Sora is on her way closer to her husband, Bin stretched his necktie and looked at Yejin who's now clasping her hands at her back and head down on the floor.

Bin released a hard sigh and clenched his jaw, trying to calm himself as much as he could.

When Sora stands along with Yejin and Bin, she smiled at the employees and started introducing herself...

"Hello! I'm so sorry to interrupt all of you. I am Kang Sora, your new Managing Director's wife. Please go easy on him. Thank you very much!" Sora stated and motioned to her husband. She then handed her gifts to Bin whose lips are parted, shocked at what she's doing. Indeed, she made her husband surprised.

Bin's face got more furious when Sora's hands find their way to cup her husband's face. Yejin's eyes widened as she knows what's about to happen in front of her. Without further ado, Yejin walks towards the door and exited the conference room with a heavy heart. She felt a big lump on her throat and a tinkle pain in her heart.

Meanwhile, the employees find the married couple so sweet and still clapping their hands for them. Bin, on the other hand, stayed still as he doesn't want to ruin his new workmates' first impression. However, his worries are rising at Yejin's reaction. What the fuck!

When Sora's lips are getting closer to his, he quickly shifted his gaze to the other side so Sora's lips landed on his cheek instead.

Firing a gaze to his wife, he whispered to her sharply... "What the hell you're doing, Sorassi? Do you really want to see me getting angry on my first day of promotion? Huh? Fuck! You are so sick!"

"Why? I just want to surprise you, Love! Congratulations!" Sora happily stated, without minding Bin's agitated face.

"Thank you again, everyone! You can go back now to your areas." Bin ordered and bowed down to his new workmates. They also did the same to him and to his wife.

After they all went outside, Bin puts the gifts on the table and he sharply took Sora's wrist. He drags his wife outside the room, but he tried not to pull her harder as many people and employees were walking in the hall.

When they finally got outside the building and stand beside the street, Bin called a cab. Seconds after, the taxi arrived in front of them.

"Go to your OB's clinic and wait for me there. I'll be there on my lunch break!" Bin assured.

Sora's face brightened after hearing his statement... "You'll go with me to the clinic, right? We'll hear our baby's heartbeat together?"

Bin walks back and forth in front of her while running his fingers on his hair... "Okay! Okay!" He said just to convince Sora to disappear. He badly wants to go back inside the building as he is really worried for Yejin. Thankfully, Sora hoped into the cab and went to her OB's clinic.

Right after the taxi turned to a different street, Bin ran inside the building, on his way to Yejin's office. When he arrived in front of her office's door, he tried to calm his massive breaths first before twisting the doorknob.

But before he could even twist it, the door is already quite open, so he entered in. There, he sees Yejin standing behind the glass window in her office, crossing her arms.

He immediately went closer and stands in front of her...

"Baby?" Bin softly breathed.

Yejin shifted her gaze and turned around. She walks towards her office table. But before she could even take a seat on her swivel chair, Bin holds her hand.

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't know! I'm sorry... Please don't be mad at me."

She didn't answer him and pulled her hand from his hold. Yejin then goes to the restroom inside her office. Still, Bin followed her while saying his apologies about what happened.

Before she could even go inside the restroom, Bin pulled her harder and hugged her. He caressed her hair while Yejin's face rested on his chest.

"I'm not mad at you..." Yejin finally spoke up in a soft tone.

Bin pulled out from their embrace to look at Yejin. He then cupped each side of her face and patted a kiss on her forehead. Good thing that the restroom inside her office is located at the end corner, and even if someone goes inside her office, they won't be seen right away.

Yejin closed her eyes when Bin kissed her forehead, she then looked up to him...

"I'm sorry, baby... I already told you that she is crazy and she'll do anything just to act like we are a normal married couple." Bin stated, feeling so sorry for his upset girlfriend.

"I'm... I'm not mad at you... I'm just quite jealous." Yejin breathed, lowering her head to hide her teary eyes.

"What? Why, baby? You know well that you're the one I love!" Bin stated, trying to lift up Yejin's face.

"Because..." Yejin uttered, hesitant to continue her statement.

Bin cupped her face and rubbed his thumbs on her cheeks, waiting for her to proceed...

"I'm jealous because your wife is free to do things like this for you in public. She is free to shout out to the world that you're her husband..."

Bin soften. Her words stabbed directly into his heart. He understands Yejin's feelings and he's so sorry for feeling her this way.

He embraced her tightly for a moment and kissed her right eye...

"We'll have our own freedom soon, baby... Just wait for a little, please... Please..." Bin softly said and kissed her nose down to her lips.

Yejin responded to his kisses right away and snaked her arms around his waist. They're kissing each other's lips so softly, just feeling their love for each other.

After kissing for how many minutes, they both rested their forehead against each other.

"I love you, my Managing Director..." Yejin expressed.

"I love you more, my Head Manager..." Bin responded, smiling from ear to ear.


	22. Baby Yejin

Rising from the table, Yejin went to the shelves on the end side corner of her office as she needed to check some information about their customers who signed up for memberships three months ago.

Tiptoeing as she struggled to reach for the folder above the shelf, she saw a bulky arm on her backside getting the folders for her. She's quite stunned as she thought it's Bin, but when she turns around, it's Go Soo, half-smiling at her.

Her lips parted a little as she didn't expect him to be in her office since today is supposed to be his day off, but to avoid his stares, she just shortly said "Thanks" and took the folder from Go Soo's hand. She then walks back to her table and took a seat on her swivel chair. Go Soo followed her and stands in front of her while she continues scanning the members' sheets on top of the table.

Go Soo gulps, he opened his mouth and then closed it again. He is hesitant to utter a word as he noticed Yejin is quite busy with her paperwork, so he waited for a few seconds before turning around to take a seat on the sofa.

When he sat down, Yejin noticed he's glancing at her...

"Yes? Do you need anything from me?" Yejin asked.

Go Soo sits straight and brushes his palms on top of his knees, "Umm... I heard Bin finally made his transfer earlier in the branch." He voiced out worriedly.

Yejin looked back to the sheets and scans them again, staying to show her calm posture... "Yes, what about it?"

"Are you okay?" Go Soo softly worded, still with a concerned tone.

Yejin didn't answer him and still keep going to what she's doing. The thought that no one knows aside from her best friend that she and Bin got back together after their breakup because of Bin's marriage, they both needed to be extra careful right now since they are working in the same building. For them, surely they are not cheating as heaven knows what's really the truth behind Bin's situation. They just need time and patience, especially for the people that surround them.

Go Soo stands up and went closer to her... "I know that working with him would be harder for you, Yej. I wish I could stay alwa—"

Yejin looked up to him with brows curved that made him stop his words...

"You are not in the position to keep worrying about me, Soossi. I already told you during our team building party, right? And please, I'm working... This is not a good place to talk about personal matters." Yejin exclaimed.

Go Soo bowed down his head as he put his hands inside his pockets... "I know. I'm sorry... Umm, I— I still have two weeks left before my training ends, but I think I need to inform you asap that I filed a request to the main office this morning to continue my training in Sacheon branch."

The moment he finished his last word, Yejin stops scanning the papers in her hand and looked up to Go Soo again with a confused face... "Why?"

"I... I know you're not comfortable having me around... So..." Go Soo stammered at his last word.

Yejin sighed and slightly rolled her eyes to the right side... "Is it about me, again? Won't you keep being professional? This is not the Go Soo I know..." Following a sound snap as she puts down the papers to the table.

When Go Soo was about to respond to her, they both motioned in sync to the door when someone entered her office. It's Bin, twirling the car keys on his right index finger.

Bin saw them, assuming that he made Yejin and Go Soo's conversation stopped with his presence. He puts the keys in his pocket and slowly walks towards her table. Yejin immediately shifted her gaze back to the papers while Go Soo was not leaving his stares to Bin until he stands beside not too close to Yejin.

Go Soo lifted his eyebrow when he saw Bin's hand hanging in front of him, asking for a handshake, and said... "Shouldn't you welcome me as well, Mr trainee?"

Yejin didn't wait for Go Soo to answer Bin. She knew that these two men have ill feelings towards each other, so she stood up trying to stop them before any commotion will happen inside her office.

"Don't you know how to knock, Mr Hyun?" Yejin said to Bin, blinked her eyes to signal him to stop.

Bin cleared his throat and puts down his hand while Go Soo is chinning up looking at him fiercely...

"What brings you here... Mr Hyun?" Yejin added.

Bin glanced at Go Soo for a second and back to Yejin... "I need to go out quickly, Ms Son. I need to take care of something, but I'll be back right away..."

Yejin took her phone as well as her wallet from her bag and walk towards the door. "Sure. Besides, it's already lunchtime, Mr Hyun..."

She shortly looked back to Bin, then she added... "And please, you don't need to ask permission from me where in fact you're my Managing Director." Yejin then went outside her office, leaving the two men behind standing face to face.

———————

Bin is currently at Sora's OB clinic. Though it's very against his will, he needed to follow Mr Kang's order for his life's sake. He doesn't have enough power yet to fight for his right against Mr Kang. He needs time. Perfect time to get back his own life that this family is having control of.

"Love?" Sora asked for his attention as he was looking at his cellphone instead of looking at the ultrasound monitor.

Bin sighed and puts his phone inside his pocket. Still, he didn't look at the monitor and just stared at the glass window of the clinic's room.

Seconds after, he heard Sora sobbing, wiping her eyes while she stares at the moving little fetus on the screen above beside her.

Bin was caught off guard when he saw the doctor is looking at him with wide eyes, like waiting for him to comfort his pregnant wife...

"Stop crying." He uttered shortly, with no emotion.

"I'm okay, Doc... I'm fine... I'm just— I just can't believe that there's a little human inside my tummy..." Sora stated while trying to catch her heavy breaths. Still lying on the examination table, she motioned to Bin and holds his hand...

"Love, did you hear that? Our baby's loud heartbeat... It looks like our little baby is doing well inside my tummy..." She added.

Irritated as he is, he just stood still and bowed down his head... Trying to avoid the doctor's gaze at him.

After the examination was finished and had a discussion with Sora's doctor, they both went out of the clinic. Though he doesn't like to be with Sora, he still tried his best to assist her in getting inside the car.

Before he started the engine, he was stunned when Sora kissed his right cheek... "What the fuck was that?" He complained.

Sora smiled, pretending not to acknowledge his displeased reaction... "Thank you, Love, for coming with me."

Bin immediately shifted his gaze back to the front view and twisted the key to start the engine. Both of them were silent during their ride going to Kang's house. However, when they arrived at the front gate, Bin stops the car. He looked at Sora while stretching his necktie...

"Sorassi..." He breathed, his voice was deep, making Sora a bit worried.

"I— I know... You don't have to say it again..." Sora softly murmured.

"I'm finding money to pay your father for the hospital expenses. Once I have the complete money, let's file a divorce."

"What? NO!!!" Sora whined, showing a panic reaction.

"Please, Sorassi!!! We both know that this is not right! I don't have feelings for you anymore. We're already done for almost a year! And please, I can't be your child's father for God's sake!"

"Bin..." She started crying and reached for his hand. "I can't live without you, please..."

Bin pushed her hand. He then shifted the gear stick and stepped on the accelerator as they go inside the garage of Kang's house. Sora didn't step out of the car yet, so he needed to go to the passenger door and opens it for her.

Sora looked at him, still wiping her tears and she stepped out of the car... "Please, love..."

"Don't you ever mention this to your father... Or else you won't see me breathing again."

When Sora got inside safely at her room, Bin leaves the car keys as he decided to go back to his office riding his motorcycle.

———————

After sending the last report email, Yejin took her phone to view the message she just received a few minutes ago... It's a text message from Bin, so she excitedly read it...

"Baby, let's just order food for dinner. I'll wait for you in the parking area. Don't worry, I parked my motorcycle in line ten so no one could see us. I'm on my way out of the office now."

Smiling widely, she responded to him "Okay" and started fixing her things as she's ready to log out from work.

//

Bin is walking in the hallway towards the elevator, on his way to the ground parking area... When he was about to go inside after the elevator's door opened, he heard a security guard called him.

"Mr Hyun? Are you Mr Hyun?" Asked the guard.

He nodded, "Yes. Why? Is there something wrong?"

"There's someone looking for you in the lobby, Sir."

"Who?"

"It's a girl, Sir... She didn't tell me her name, but she said she's looking for the new Managing Director, Mr Hyun Bin."

"Okay. I'll be there. Thank you." He said, then slightly bowed down to the guard. The guard also did the same.

While walking towards the lobby area, he kept thinking who is this person looking for him, and to think that it's a girl.

Before he could even reach near the lobby, he saw a familiar girl waving at him. Actually, it's not only one girl, there are two hands waving at him, signaling him to come closer.

"Mr Hyuuuuuun!!!" The first girl who's wearing a semi-formal gray office uniform and holding a mini paper bag shouted.

When he's closer to them, Bin smiled widely and recognized his former officemates in Sacheon branch.

"Aessi and Sandyssi?" Bin greeted... "What are you doing here?"

"Mr Hyun! You know that we were absent during your last day in the office so we weren't able to bid our goodbyes to you." Sandy pouted, acting cute.

Aes handed the mini paper bag to Bin and smiled, "We also want to give you this, Mr Hyun. It's our gift. Congratulations on your promotion, again!"

Bin gladly took the gift and said his gratitude for his former workmates' effort and gesture. These two girls were close to him since they're under his supervision in Sacheon branch. They're hardworking and very fond of him. Due to their excellent performance at work, they became closer to him and he treats them like his little sisters.

Bin motioned at the back when someone patted his shoulder. Four of his new workmates from the Warehouse team were gathered at his back. Three men and one woman. He showed a half-smile, confused as to why they were standing behind him.

"Hyun gamdognim, would you like to join us?" Said the assistant Warehouse Manager.

"We were looking for Son maenijoenim, but she's no longer in her office. We'd like to ask her for a team dinner party for you." One of the workers said.

Bin is hesitant as he already told Yejin that he'll have his dinner with her in her flat. Plus, he wasn't able to ask permission from her if it's fine to go with them even if she'll come along.

However, Bin thought that maybe it's fine to decline their offer tonight and just tell them to re-sched their dinner party for tomorrow after work instead. But when he's about to open his mouth to speak up, they saw Yejin passed by beside them walking towards the exit door and shouted...

"Let's go!" Then she peeked shortly to where they gathered... "Bring your girls, Mr Hyun!"

Bin gulped hard. What? My girls? Oh my God, did she just take the wrong idea? Thoughts on his mind.

"Really? Is it okay, Mr Hyun?" Aes asked politely but excited at the same time.

The four workers smiled at the girls and nodded, showing them their approvals as well. Meanwhile, Bin is worried. His face looks uncomfortable.

//

Samgyeopsal, Chimaek, Kimchi, and other dishes were served at the table... They seated in a circle table and chairs.

"By the way, team... This is Kim Aes and Kwon Sandy. My colleagues in Sacheon branch." Bin introduced the girls. They smiled and bowed down to each other.

Bin's left side was Aes and Sandy on his right side, while Yejin seated across Bin. Currently, they're smiling while eating. Meanwhile, Yejin is silent since they arrived, and she just volunteered to cut the pork on the grill.

The four workers started asking questions to Bin, about his previous work experiences, his likes and dislikes at work until to his family...

"How long you've been married to your wife, Mr Hyun?" Lee Jooyoung, their Warehouse Manager asked, one of Yejin's closest workmates.

Fudge, this is the question he doesn't want to be brought up. Even Jooyoung didn't finish her question yet, he's already nervous. Bin glanced at Yejin who's still focus on cutting the meat.

"Umm..." Bin stammered.

"Oh was it two months ago?" Aes declared while chewing her food.

"Yes... Two months ago." Sandy confirmed.

Bin ran his fingers on top of his hair. His heart is beating so fast right now. He didn't know what he's going to react.

"Ohhh... That's why your wife is so sweet, Mr Hyun. She even surprised you in the office earlier. The first stage as a married couple, still sweet and lovely." One of the workers recognized.

"Yeah! Mr Hyun and his wife are so in love with each other because we heard that Mr Hyun even cried during their wedding." Aes declared further while smiling.

All of them were stunned and motioned to Yejin when she harshly puts down the scissor on the table. She raised her arm and shouted...

"Ahjummaaaa! Soju, please!" Then she scanned their faces except to Bin... "Who wants Soju?"

"Make it seven bottles, Ahjumma, please!" She shouted again.

Bin stood up and excused himself... "Hwajangsil (restroom)"

When Bin turned to the restroom, Yejin looked at the girls in front of her. She sharply smiled and started asking questions...

A few moments later, Bin went back to their table. He still keeps looking at Yejin and he was shocked when the bottle of Soju beside her plate is now almost empty.

"Mr Hyun, you want one?" One of the workers asked, referring to the Soju.

Bin shakes his head... "Oh, maybe just one bottle of beer. I still need to drive."

All of them then back to asking questions. Good thing that they didn't focus on Bin anymore. This time, they exchanged funny questions with each other while enjoying their food and drinks.

Yejin stood up from her chair... "Hwajangsil!" She murmured. It's very evident that she's already tipsy since she drank almost three bottles of Soju already.

Bin attempted to stand up as well to assist her, but Jooyoung holds Yejin's arm and assisted her in going to the restroom.

It's been ten minutes, but Yejin and Jooyoung didn't go out of the restroom yet, so all of them started to worry especially Bin...

"I'm going to check the ladies." Bin breathed worriedly.

Right after Bin stood up and turn around ready to walk towards the ladies' restroom, he saw Jooyoung walking closer to them, alone. Bin's brows curved and immediately asked her...

"Where's Ms Son, Ms Lee?"

Jooyoung was just relaxed and took Yejin's bag from her chair... "Sorry guys, but Ms Son already went home. She said that she doesn't feel well."

"What? Did she just go home, like, just now?" Bin asked.

Jooyoung and all of them looked confusedly at Bin. Wondering why he sounds very concerned.

"Ahh, I didn't know that Ms Son's alcohol tolerance is low. I'm quite worried if she can go home safe. Of course, I am your Managing Director. I am responsible for all of you." Bin stated, trying to convince them with his words.

"Her alcohol tolerance is actually high, Mr Hyun. Maybe she's not just feeling well tonight." Lee Jooyoung said.

"I'm sure Ms Son will arrive home safe, Mr Hyun. Ms Son is one of the pluckiest women I've known." Said the assistant Warehouse Manager.

Bin and Jooyoung seated back and continued drinking their beer and Soju. Bin wanted to leave the restaurant right now. He wants to go to Yejin's flat, but since their other workers might also notice his disturbed and worried self, he just decided to text Yejin to check her.

"Baby? Are you okay? Are you home now?"

He can't stop looking at his phone... He stuck his eyes to the screen waiting for her response. However, minutes have already passed, but Yejin didn't respond to him so he texted her again.

"Baby, I'm so worried. Please respond. I want to know if you're okay."

"Baby, please."

"Yejin, my baby? You know that I love you, right?"

"Baby Yej, please... I'm going there. Wait for me."

Still, he didn't receive a single response from her so this time, he decided to excuse himself and told them that he needed to make an important call. He went outside the restaurant and dialed Yejin's number.

The other line keeps ringing, but she's not picking up. He's now more worried. He started walking back and forth beside the street and keep redialing Yejin's number.

However, it's still to no avail. So he decided to go back inside...

"Guys, I'm really sorry, but I have an emergency at home." He then took his credit card from his wallet and gave it to Lee Jooyoung. "It's on me. Please enjoy the night, I'm really sorry."

"Oh, is it your pregnant wife, Mr Hyun?" Sandy worriedly asked.

"Your wife is pregnant? Omo, go ahead, Mr Hyun. Don't worry about us!" Lee Jooyoung exclaimed, and the rest of them also nodded worriedly.

After Bin bowed to them, he then immediately went outside and drove as much as he could to Yejin's flat. But before he turned to the street going to Yejin's neighborhood, he stopped in a store to buy something quickly.

//

Yejin is currently laying down on her sofa. Her eyes are closed, but she's not sleeping. She's letting herself relax with the beautiful music playing on her stereo.

Her phone beeped again. She extended her arm and reached for her phone on the table beside where she's lying. She knows it's Bin again. Five text messages and twelve missed calls.

She sighed and puts down her phone. She stuck her eyes to the ceiling and her head is beginning to float again about what she's feeling.

She got mad earlier. It feels like the pain and emotions she felt when Bin leave her hanging came back to her system. Fuck, I know Bin loves me, but why I am feeling this way again? She questioned herself.

After spacing out for like twenty minutes, she came back to her senses when she heard her phone beeped once more. She checked it, and as expected, it's Bin.

"Baby, I'm outside your flat. Please open the door."

It beeped again.

"Baby, please talk to me..."

And again.

"Yej, please... I'm going crazy if you won't answer me. What should I do?"

Again and again.

"I brought your favorite vanilla Ice cream, baby."

Still, no response so he attempted for the last time.

"Let's eat this together, baby."

Bin leaned his forehead on her door while checking his phone from time to time. Checking if she'll respond.

Till seconds after, he heard a click sound.

Finally, Yejin opened the door. Her lips are pouting, looking like a mad little baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hi, Loves!
> 
> I just wanna give a huge shout out to my BinJin Bisaya PH family (@BinjinBisayaPH) for always supporting BILY, especially to Aes (@yejin_yeppeun) and Sandy (@ssandykwon) for letting me include you guys in this chapter. Also, I was inspired to write this chapter because of #IG. Hahaha! Love you, Kriminals! 😘
> 
> Thanks again, guys for being patient with me. I'll try to update the following chapters as soon as I can.
> 
> Stay happy, hydrated and safe! 💕
> 
> xoxo,  
> kimjagganim


	23. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ADULT CONTENT WARNING*
> 
> Please proceed with caution! 🍦🍦🍦

A cracking sound was heard the moment she decided to open the door for the man who bombarded her text messages and calls earlier. Both of her hands at her back, head down to the floor and still pouting her lips while waiting for him to give her some comfort.

"Baby..." Bin softly mouthed, extending his left arm to hold her hips for an embrace while his other hand holding the plastic bag with three cones of vanilla ice cream. Out of relief, Bin sighed after seeing his woman inside her house well and breathing, so he kissed her forehead before he returns to look at her again.

"I'm sorry..." He added, hugging her so tight. "I know you got mad because of the questions that were brought up earlier. I'm sorry..."

Yejin grimaces before she looked up at him. She scanned his worried face, trying to convince her own self that what happened earlier was out of their control. But still, at the back of her mind, why does her heart feel uneasy when she well know that this man's heart belongs only to her? She nodded and bites her lower lip having the thought that both of them don't want that to happen anyway.

After letting out a big sigh, she released from his embrace, turned around to go back to sitting on her sofa. Bin followed her and puts the plastic bag on the table. He then took a seat beside her.

"I know..." Yejin utters without looking at him. She stuck her eyes at her empty wall.

Bin noticed that she's still not fully okay about what happened in the restaurant. He knows and expected this already the moment he heard she went home alone without informing them, the reason why he got really worried. One of his top priorities is to protect her heart, always, as much as he could.

Thinking and hoping that her favorite ice cream would help her clear her vexes, he took the desserts inside the plastic bag and showed them to her. One moment when they were on a phone call, Yejin mentioned that she's been craving her favorite ice cream, so he decided to bought this earlier in the store before coming to her flat.

"Baby, look! I brought three vanilla ice creams. Two for you and one for me." Bin said while smiling, hoping that these could calm her a little.

Still, Yejin didn't bother. Instead, she crossed her arms as well as her legs and motioned more to her other side.

Facing her back to him, Bin decided to get more of her attention. He knows that the more she's acting this way, the more she wanted to be pursued or to be comforted. Bin wraps his right arm around her neck to quickly pulled her closer which made her back fall above his legs. To stop her from getting up, he locked his other arm on her shoulder so Yejin can't move, and he tightens his holds on her. Immediately, Bin moved his face closer to hers, making Yejin's body froze out of his gazing stares.

The more Bin's face getting closer to her, and his lips almost landing on hers, Yejin closes her eyes, anticipating his next moves.

"Baby, the ice cream is about to melt." Bin chuckled.

Yejin got more pissed as she was expecting him to kiss her, but he didn't. She bites her lower lip and rolled her eyes out of frustration.

"Arasseo... Arasseo..." Yejin swan as she tried getting away from his holds.

When she seated back straight, she took the ice cream from him and started eating it. Her face still looks irritated, so she didn't try looking back at Bin who's now opening the cone of his ice cream. Good thing that behind their silence, they started to enjoy what they're eating...

"Does it making you feel better now, baby?" He asked, expecting a smile from her.

However, he sighed when Yejin didn't mind answering him, making him think if she's still pissed about what happened in the restaurant, or she's now angry when he didn't continue kissing her. He looked back at her, and he coughed when he saw her slowly and lovingly licking the ice cream from the bottom of the cone to the top.

Is she now trying to seduce me? His mind speaking as she's making his pants getting tighter everytime she slides her tongue to the twirled ice cream.

Bin coughed again and sits straights... "Did you turn off your air condition, baby? It's hot here in your whole flat... This ice cream is not helping the night's weather."

Yejin silently smiled while looking at him standing up going to the air conditioner to check if it's functioning. After he saw that it's turned on, Bin puts his unfinished ice cream on the table and unbutton his long sleeve as the cold air is not enough to make his body go back to normal temperature. He's sweating underneath his semi-formal suit.

After he hanged the top of his suit on the armchair, he walks back towards her, holding again the ice cream in his hand and seated back on the sofa.

"Baby..." Bin shortly uttered and goes back to eating his dessert. Yejin glanced at him, waiting for him to continue his words...

"Stop eating the ice cream like that..."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just, stop it..."

Teasing him, she continued licking the ice cream with her long tongue... "Ya! You brought this for me and now you—"

Yejin was cut off when Bin took her wrist, making her stop eating the ice cream...

"Stop it, or else you have to eat mine..." Bin firmly whispered.

"Ya! Don't start with me, I'm not in the mood, Bin..." Yejin said rolling her eyes while trying to pull back her wrist from his hand.

Yejin's eyes widened when she saw the topless man in front of her dipping the ice cream from his thorax down to his abdomen and stops above his pants.

She gulps, trying to calm herself not to get swayed by his inviting actions. But how would she be able to hold it when Bin is now looking at her seductively? His eyes are slowly eating her alive. Her insides are racing, telling her to surrender herself to him and just give him what he's asking to wash all the rebounding pain she felt in her heart earlier.

When Bin noticed her eyes followed from his abs up to his lips and down again to his adam's apple, he reached for her hand that holding her ice cream. Instead of settling his lip into hers, he teasingly licks the ice cream that melted on her fingers while looking at her eyes vigorously.

Bin pulled her closer to him, making her jump and her knees fold on each side of his thighs.

They paused for a moment, looking at each other's eyes. In a snap, Yejin shifted her gaze to the other side. Trying to be hard to get.

Wanting to make her attention focus on him, he eats all the remaining ice cream from her hand.

Not long after, his fingers began crawling inside her top and caressed her skin underneath. The now-defeated Yejin looks down on him while she's on his top, then she moves closer to him and immediately captured his lips excitedly. There's no more reason to hold back.

Her hands running on top of his hair, clasping it tighter when he began sucking her tongue. She let out silent noises while still being careful not to touch the melted ice cream on his body.

Satisfied after consuming their wet lips, Yejin instantly removes her shirt and began licking his neck down to his thorax, and licks the creams that are now really sticky on his skin. She licks it slowly, licking it clean.

While she stepped out from the sofa before kneeling down on the floor, Bin hastily unhook his belt and pulled down the zipper on his pants.

She's now below on him, pulling down his pants. His shaft is already hard behind his underwear, aching, waiting for her to touch it. As Yejin began brushing her palm on his covered member, Bin rested his head on the sofa's headboard, biting his lips while feeling her tender touches.

Yejin didn't leave her gaze on him, and her hands finally pulled down his underwear. His hard shaft swayed, and she immediately grabs it. Moving her hand upside down in slow motion to make it harder.

"Fuck, baby..." Bin breathed and glanced at her.

Right away, she let out her tongue and began licking the tip of his cock, making him move up his hips as he wanted her mouth to fully consume his very hard dick. Her tongue is twirling on the tip of his flesh, and slowly, she opened her mouth and eats him. She then began moving her head up and down while Bin collects her hair behind her nape.

"Ahh! Yes, baby... Go deeper... Uhmm... Uhmm..." Bin moaned and helps her to fast the pace of her head.

Her hands at each side of his thigh while she keeps bouncing her head and focused on eating his shaft. Bin groaned heavily when Yejin started deepthroating him.

"Ahh!!! Ahh!!! Fuck, Yej!!! Uhhhmmm... Uhhh—" Bin is still kept moaning as he can't contain the pleasure he's receiving from her. It's blowing his mind. He can't control how the wetness and warmth of her tongue giving him this pleasure.

After he's satisfied with her blow job, he holds each side of her face, signaling her to move closer to him.

"Enough, baby... I need you now on top of me." Bin ordered.

Instantly, Yejin followed him, making a pop sound when she released her mouth from his penis. Before moving up above him, she took off all her clothes and landed them on the floor. She then settled above him, began pressing her lips against his. Kissing him torridly, asking him to take her, all over what she has. Bin cupped her breasts, pinch her erected nipples, and massaging them perfectly.

After they felt losing out of breath, both of them pulled out from their lips. He bowed down a little and consumed her breasts, biting and licking them alternately. Yejin moaned, feeling his tongue twirling on her nipple, making her insides burn with his delicate and intoxicating touches. After a minute, Bin holds his member and pulled up Yejin's legs to insert his shaft inside her. She closed her eyes, rested her hands above his shoulders, and bites her lower lip when his member finally dipped inside her wet core.

"Oh, oh, oh... G— god..." Yejin moaned, moving up and down slowly.

Bin holds at each side of her hips and helps her thrust, deeper and deeper. Falling her head backwardly while strongly holding a grip on his thighs, Yejin started waving faster and faster, controlling her speed as she's eager to hit his shaft to her G-spot. She cries, her loud moans are now sounding like cries, pitching higher and higher.

Bin holds her back, telling her to face him while she waves beautifully like water in the sea. She kissed him, lavishing her lips without stopping in waving. He still caressed the skin at her back, dipping her flesh closer to his buried shaft.

"Fuck! Ahh! Uhmmm... Ahh! Fuck! Babe, help... I'm cumming... Ahhh!" Yejin shouted, her body is trembling as she's getting closer to her peak.

"Don't stop, baby... Ahh! Faster, make it faster..." Bin groaned, wanting to reach his climax as well together with her.

Both of their foreheads resting against each other while their bodies are hitting rapidly. Inhaling each other's wavering breaths. After a few thrusts, finally, both of them wailed, groaned hard when they reached their climax.

Yejin snuggles her face to his neck while still catching her breaths, and Bin caressed her back, trying to let her sedate... Then, he whispered behind her ear...

"Whatever happens, always remember that I love you so much, okay?"

Yejin only nodded and wraps her arms around his nape, they're both hugging each other so tight.

———————

It's dinner time. Currently, Yejin is at her parents' house since it's Sunday. She's helping her mom to prepare the food on their family table.

Moments later, her dad who's watching TV with her brother in their living room calls her.

"Ne, appa?" She asked her father and took a seat not far away from them.

Her father's eyes are still stuck in the news he's watching, not looking back at his daughter. But after a few seconds, he responded... "Your eomma told me about your boyfriend... When are you going to let me meet him?"

Yejin tried to stay calm... "Ah, we're still quite busy at work appa, but I'll try to ask him tomorrow..."

"Sunday... Bring him here on next Sunday..." Her father uttered and glanced at her shortly.

Yejin sits straight and nods... "Uhmm, arasseoyo."

All of their attention was captured when her mom called them since their table is now ready for dinner.

//

Yejin went to her room after she had dinner with her family. She walks closer to her study table and checks her phone. She wanted to call Bin right away to inform him about what her father asked her earlier.

When she's about to click his number, her phone rang. It's her best friend, Hyojin.

"Oh, Hyojinah?" Yejin answered and sits on her bed.

"Ya! How are you? I've missed you!" Hyojin said since it's really been quite a while since the last time they saw each other.

"Awwee! I miss you, too, Hyojinah!"

"By the way, how are you and Bin?"

"Hmmm... You know, we're still trying to be careful right now because of his situation. As much as I wanted to be free with him and have the world's approval, I still need to be patient until he files a divorce with his wife."

"I know Bin is a good man, Yej, and it's just sad that you're both going through this difficult situation..."

"I know, Hyoj..." Yejin sighed.

"Yej, do you think he's worth fighting for? Are you not regretting accepting him again in your life? You know, I just only want you to live and love normally."

"Hyoj... I believe Bin's love for me, and I love him so much as well. I'll be gone crazy again if someone takes him from me. You know well what I went through when we parted after his wedding... I love him so much."

A moment of silence from Hyojin before she responded... "Yeah, yeah... I just really hope that you'll remain stronger, Yej. What you have right now is very complicated. You know that! Since both of you love each other, I really wish you nothing but genuine happiness you deserve."

"Thank you, Hyoj. Thanks so much for understanding, me... Us."

"Of course... I'm just here. I always got you."

After they ended the call, Yejin laid down on her bed. She stuck her eyes on the ceiling. Her mind began flashing back with what her best friend said earlier.

She rolled over to the other side of the bed and hugged her pillow. Then, she took her phone and texted her boyfriend.

"I miss you, babe..."

———————-

Tomorrow morning...

Bin is now on his daily morning routine with the Kang's family. Having breakfast with them. It's Monday, so he decided to finish his food quickly to go to the office early.

When he's about to stand up after wiping the napkin to his mouth, Sora holds his hand. Bin closed his eyes for a second and faced her. Looking at her with a question on his face... Fudge, what is it this time?

"Love, can you go with me later to the mall? After your work? Help me buy baby stuff..." Sora stated, looking at him with her puppy eyes.

Afraid to decline her request since her parents are with them, he just nodded before he pulled his hand from her holds. He then walks upstairs to his room, with his brows curved.

Fuck, why would she ask me in front of her parents? Ugh! Kang Sora! He murmured while picking up his things.

When he's about to open his door ready to go out of his room, his phone rang. An unregistered number showed up on his phone's screen.

"Yeoboseyo?" He answered confusedly as he didn't know who's the caller.

"Is this Mr Hyun Bin?" A voice of a woman from the other line.

He looked back to his phone's screen, checking the number again before he answered back... "Yes, who's this please?"

"Good morning, Mr Hyun Bin! This is from SN Bank... We're glad to inform you that your loan request has been approved and you can claim it whenever you're available to visit our main office." The woman formally informed.

Bin let out a big sigh out of relief. Finally, the loan he requested two weeks ago was finally approved.

"Thank you! Thank you so much! Thank you!" Bin answered, almost jumping out of joy and happiness.

Finally, everything he planned is slowly starting to happen. After the phone call ended, he immediately texted Yejin.

"I love you so much, Son Yejin! See you at the office!"


	24. Inevitable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ADULT CONTENT WARNING*
> 
> Please proceed with caps lock and bold caution! 😇

Yejin arrived early at their office wearing her newly bought white split hem blouse from Derek Lam, an above-the-knee black pencil skirt, and her black rocker shiny boots. She doesn't know why, but today she wanted to be kind of fashionable at work. Even her workmate, Lee Jooyoung said that she looked like a model ready to walk for a fashion week event when they saw each other at the entrance door of their office's building.

Last week was kind of stressful for her because of what happened when they welcomed Bin as their new Managing Director, so she wanted to start her full working week fabulous and right on track.

Monday is often a busy day. When she got inside her office, she immediately opened her MacBook and started looking at her working emails. The silence inside her office is quite deafening. Yejin stood up and walks towards the cabinet where she placed her mp3 player that is connected to a mini bluetooth speaker.

Her head began nodding from side to side while smiling after she clicked the play button on one of her favorite songs from Spotify.

"Yellow diamonds in the light  
Now we're standing side by side  
As your shadow crosses mine  
What it takes to come alive

It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
But I've gotta let it go

We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place  
We found love in a hopeless place"

Rihanna's song We Found Love making her shoulders move up and down as well as her hips wiggle in circles. Since she set up her speakers to a max volume, she didn't notice that someone knocked on the door. Her eyes closed, and she's still dancing. Moving her hands up in the air.

The door opened and someone steps in.

It's Bin. He found his woman slash his Head Manager enjoying the music's beat emerging the room. It made him smile. He just received good news through a call earlier from SN Bank and now, seeing Yejin looking happy like this makes his mood lift up even more.

What a good day to start indeed. He thought, before closing the door. Her back was facing in his direction, so she couldn't see Bin who's slowly walking towards her. Carefully, Bin ran his hands at each side of her hips and hugged her from behind.

Yejin got stunned when she felt his arm snaking around her hips as well as his breath behind her ear. She quickly motioned at the back, only to see Bin smiling, following a gentle smack on her lips.

"Wow, I didn't know you dance so well, baby." Bin chuckled and also started moving his hips from side to side. He made her face him, taking her hands to place above his shoulders. They're now both dancing in front of each other without cutting their fluttering stares.

"Ya! Someone might see us here." Yejin said, taking a quick glance at the door and goes back to Bin.

"No... It's still early." He murmured.

Yejin began scanning his whole face. Unlike any other day, she noticed that Bin's face looks lighter today. You can really tell if a person is happy when you see their eyes genuinely sparkling and how their faces brighten.

Yejin smiled, bringing her hand upward to cup his face...

"I bet you had a good sleep, huh..."

"I did, baby, because I dreamt of you last night." He breathed and patted a soft kiss on her palm that's still placed at the side of his face.

"Hmm, did I do something funny in your dream? You looked so happy." She asked, rubbing her thumb below his lips.

He smiled playfully before answering her... "Hmm, you were so fucking wild on the bed that I nearly died when I burst out my orgasms."

"Babe! You're really a pervert!" She laughed and slaps him on his chest.

"Hahaha! It's true, baby... It's only you who can do that to me even in my dreams." He smirked, tightening his grip around her waist.

"...and I have good news for you." Bin added, showing a wide smile at her.

It made Yejin stops dancing. She looked at him waiting to continue his words. Well, it must be really a good one and she cannot wait to hear it.

However, before Bin could even say anything again, she found his hand went to her nape and pulled her face closer to him. Bin kissed her forehead, down to her right eye, next to her left cheek, and finally above her lips. Yejin thought that Bin will only place a quick kiss like what just he did, but now his tongue is starting to get inside her mouth. Asking access for her let him in. Immediately, she allowed him. She returned lavishing his lips while closing her eyes. Their kiss is now getting deep, passionate, and overwhelming. It's starting to make them feel that familiar burning temperature all over their bodies.

Without leaving from sucking her lips, Bin's fingers started crawling on top of her chest. A moan escaped from her mouth when she felt his other hand caressed the side of her leg, gently going up in between her thighs.

"Babe..." Yejin broke off their kiss. She looked at him while she was clasping for air to breathe.

"Don't worry, I locked your door." Bin huskily breathed while also catching his own breaths. But before she could even respond, he went back landing his lips to hers. Quickly, he collects her hand to put it around his neck. His hands went back to her legs and tangled them around his waist. Bin carried her going to her swivel chair. They seated there while Yejin is still on top of him.

"Babe... Wait! Wouldn't you mind telling me the good news first? I want to know!" Yejin asked with anticipation after breaking their torrid kiss again.

"Later, baby..." Bin said while slowly moving up the bottom of her hem blouse. "I— I just want you now." He added while pulling down the cups of her white bra.

She wanted to stop him. For Pete's sake, they're at work and there's a CCTV inside her office. No matter how much she wanted to be taken by him right now, they need to keep their professionalism at work. It will really be a big problem if one of their workmates caught them making out inside her office and during working hours. Better Living's Head Manager and married Managing Director having an affair? Oh my god, that would be the worst news on this direct selling company if ever!

Yejin tried stopping Bin. She lightly tapped his arm, signaling him to stop when she saw him finally revealing her aching boobies.

"Babe, we can do it lat— uhhh... uhhh... Bin..." She moaned when she felt his warm tongue teasingly gliding her erected nipples. Both of his hands on her back, gently caressing her skin.

Not long after, Bin started sucking her breasts— one after the other. She even moaned and arched her back when she felt his bulge getting harder and harder below her. Fuck, work! She feels so good. She can't take to stop him right now. Her body and heart want him to take more of her femininity.

Yejin instantly rested her hands above his thighs. She began moving on top of him, wanting to feel more of his hardness in the middle. Yejin protested when she felt Bin stopped playing her nips and mountains, but Bin carried her ass up and made her sit on top of the table near her back. Both of their eyes gazed at each other excitedly. Maybe because they were trying not to be caught, it's adding excitement to their thirst for each other.

Bin harshly unbuckle his belt, but even before he could finally unzip his pants, he saw her pulling up her skirt and spreading her legs.

"Fuck! Come here, baby." Bin groaned after seeing her panties so wet, following a pull on her hips towards his face.

Bin bent down near her opening. He teasingly licked each side of her thighs before giving his full attention to her wet pulp. He brought his thumb on top of her sensitive button, dipping it while moving in a circular motion.

"Oh my god, babe, jaebal..." Yejin groaned again when she felt his tongue moved the lining of her panties in the middle.

She cannot wait, so she finally curved up from the table and removed her damp panties. She went back spreading her legs, asking him to glorify her flesh without any barrier.

Bin actively took her signal. He licked her vagina using his long tongue from the bottom to the top. He's sucking her and began thrusting his tongue in and out of her core. His left hand pinching one of her breasts while his other hand took out his aching member from his boxers.

When Yejin saw how hard and thick his root has become, she badly wanted it to be inside her right away.

"Babe, I want you now... Please, get inside me." She breathed sexily.

Promptly, Bin stood up in between her thighs. He brushes his shaft slowly to her bosom. She can no longer hold it so she moved to offer herself in, dipping his length inside her hole. Bin started thrusting. Both of their eyes landed on each other. Her laptop is just at her back, when Bin noticed Yejin's back almost hitting it, he leaned down on her top and pushed her laptop more to the other side. Thank God that her table is wide, it still has enough space not to let her things being dropped.

He goes back sucking her lips. Both of them moaned hard in between their kisses when their bodies sticking more to each other. Bin fastens and deepens shoving above her. Squeezing more her breasts harder as much as he could. They only broke their kiss when they need air to breathe again.

"Fuck, I'm coming, Bin..."

"Wait... Uhgg... Wait, baby... Let's cum together. I'm almost there..."

Bin hugged her without stopping thrusting her. Yejin's hand collects his back burying her new polished nails on his skin. After two more thrusts, they finally both came to their climax at the same time. Heavy breathing escaped from their lungs. Their eyes landed on each other, looking so satisfied and full of completion.

"I love you so much, baby."

"I love you, too... More than you know."

After they fixed themselves, Bin told her about the call he received earlier. Yejin almost cried after she heard it. Both of them cannot wait to finally file about the divorce plan with Sora and love freely without any worries and without any hindrances.

Bin went to his own office smiling and having a good mood. He's so happy. He began thinking that...

'If something's bound to happen, it will happen.'

———————

Few hours have passed, and other employees are now ready to go home. Bin and Yejin's routine is to meet up at the parking area after work. He will send her home to eat dinner together and cuddle a little before going home to Kang's house.

The elevator's door rang. A signal that he arrived at the parking lot's floor. He went out, going to where he parked his motorcycle when he heard his phone endlessly ringing from his pocket.

Bin took it out and his phone's screen showed a call from Kang Sora. He took a deep breath before sliding the green button...

"What?" He answered.

He can only hear cries from the other line... "Love, where are you?" Sora sobbed.

Bin felt a little worried the moment he heard Sora's trembling and crying voice. He suddenly remembers what Sora asked earlier after they had their breakfast with her family. She wanted to go to the mall to buy baby stuff, but he ignored all of her calls earlier when he's still busy at work. Though he hates his wife and her family on top of his lungs, he couldn't help but feel concerned since she's bearing a child. Knowing that Sora was also once suicidal when they broke up, his conscience won't bear it if an innocent unborn child will be troubled due to adults' problems. Somehow, the other side of him can't deny the fact he's quite responsible why the innocent girl he's looking like his little sister before who became his ex-girlfriend and now his wife in papers became like this.

"The hell, Sorassi! Why? What happened? What did you do?" He asked worriedly.

"Please come home, Love... I need you, please... I'm begging you." She answered, still crying her heart out.

"Okay. I'll be home..." He assured and immediately ran towards his motorcycle and drove off to Kang's house.

//

Yejin just closed her MacBook. She's finally done with her work and now ready to go to the parking area where she will meet Bin.

After collecting her things from her table, she stood up when she suddenly felt her vision getting blurry. She felt nauseous and she felt like something's going to come out of her throat. Yejin tried walking towards her comfort room inside her office. Her legs feel so weak as well as her shoulders. She was okay since morning and she can't think straight why she suddenly felt like this.

What's happening to me? Did I eat a bad lunch earlier?

When she finally got inside the comfort room, she went to the water basin and tried vomiting. Nothing's coming out even she tried putting her finger inside her mouth. She's getting more nauseous everytime she tries to take a single move or a step.

She tried her best and went back to her office table. She's now almost crawling... She wants to ask for help since she can no longer take it. It feels like at any moment, she will collapse. She can't breathe. Her shoulders are feeling so down and her legs are starting to stick on the floor. Her eyes starting to fall and her vision is spinning unstoppably.

Tears escaped at each side of her eyes...

"Bin..."

"Help... I need help..."


	25. A Whole New World

"Good morning, Sajangnim..." Lee Jooyoung greeted Yejin right after she entered the building.

"Same to you, Jooyoung-ah!" She smiled, scanning the employees around the floor where they were standing... "Where are the others?"

Jooyoung followed behind her when she started walking towards the conference room... "I think they're on their way, Sajangnim..."

Yejin twisted the door handle and looked briefly at Jooyoung... "Can you please call them? I'll just make this quick since I still have to pick up JP. Thank you!" She showed her a short smile and finally went inside the room.

"Ne, Sajangnim..." Jooyoung bowed down and ran to the other workers' stations.

"Ya! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be heading to the airport right now?" The Managing Director exclaimed in disbelief when she saw Yejin took a seat beside her.

Yejin glared at her and slightly slapped the Managing Director's shoulder... "I still have enough time, you know... I just want to make my formal leave to all the employees."

"What? You sound like you won't be coming back for a couple of months, huh!" Hyojin's smile wiped off and she paused for a while with a big question on her face... "Jesus! Son Yejin, don't tell me???"

"Ya! Of course, I'll come back as we've planned. My life is here. My family is here... And can you please stop dropping the honorifics? I'm still your CEO, Mrs Gong gamdognim!"

"Ne... Ne... Jwesonghamnida, Son Sajangnim..." Hyojin jokingly apologized, bowing her head repeatedly while both of them were laughing.

Yejin stood up when some employees started getting inside the conference room, they bowed down their heads to Yejin, showing some respect. She walks towards the end side of the long table and took the one and only seat reserved for the CEO.

"Is everyone already here? Okay... This is not really something big. I just want to formally say goodbye before I take my vacation to the US. You know that I trust all of you right?"

All the employees nodded while smiling at her.

"So, I don't have to worry about leaving the branch for two weeks in your hands, right?"

They nodded again, letting out a giggle at her...

"Enjoy your vacation, Sajangnim! You don't need to worry about us and your business!"

"We'll make sure to triple the sales up, Sajangnim!"

"And besides, Gong Hyojin gamdognim is here, Sajangnim... She'll surely take care of us!"

Three employees shouted at her, cheering, and started clapping their hands. Yejin responded to them with a wide smile, feeling grateful for choosing the right people to be on her side the moment she decided to enter the business industry alone two years ago.

Hyojin stood up from her chair and walked towards Yejin. Yejin did the same, welcoming her best friend's embrace...

"I'll take care of the branch, Yej... Stop being an overreacting hands-on CEO." Hyojin pulled out from their embrace and holds Yejin's shoulders. She looked at her straight in the eyes... "Have fun on your vacation with your fiancé... You deserve this. Okay? It's about time to take a break from work and do fun things before your wedding."

Yejin grimaces, "Arasseo... But please call me right away if something happens, okay? I'll make sure to keep my lines open."

After Hyojin nodded, she motioned back to her employees in front of her.

"Thank you so much, team... I promise, when I come back, we'll have the team building party you've been longing to happen." She promised, still smiling and almost teary-eyed.

All the employees clapped their hands again, shouting, sounding so excited about what she promised. After she finally said goodbye, she went out of the building. Her building to be exact.

When she arrived where she parked her Hyundai Grandeur IG Hybrid Azera car, she turned around and lifted her head up, staring at her 3-floor white building... Most of the time, she does this as she can't still believe how did she make it for only a short span of time. How was she able to climb up after all the struggles she's been through for the past few years. She was only an ordinary employee before, but now, she has her own growing business. She is the pioneer operator who franchised a branch for Better Living. Yes, she's still in the same company where she was working before. She has now her own branch. The first extended branch which called BRO Better Living Direct Selling Inc., in Daegu— her hometown.

———————

"Sweetheart, where are you?" Her fiancé's voice from the other line.

Yejin is currently driving in her car, wearing her two AirPods on her ears.

"Oh, I just arrived here in JP's school. I'll call you again once we were home." She answered while finding a spot to park her car.

"Okay. You two take care, okay? Don't drive too fast..." He sermoned.

"Arasseoyo, Sir..." She chuckled while moving her head from side to side.

"See you later. I love you."

"Same here."

"Same here???"

"Okay, fine! Love you, too."

"There's no, I???"

"Uhg!!! I love you, too!!!" She exclaimed, emphasizing the word I.

"Good."

"Happy? Tss... I'll drop the call now, okay? I'll get inside the school."

"Okay, sweetheart."

Yejin didn't respond anymore and clicked the red button on her phone's screen. She took her sling bag and went outside her car.

"Eommaaaaaa~" A cute chubby little boy running towards her when she was peeking at his classroom's door. Yejin welcomed him with a big embrace and carried her up.

"Ya! Why did you run? I told you not to--"

"Ara ara, eomma..." He cut his mom off, letting out a big smile so his mom won't sermon him anymore.

"How's my hunny bunch doing? Did you listen well to your teacher?" She asked him, stroking her fingers through his hair and placed kisses all over his chubby face.

"Hi, Ji Ppyong eomma... Are you picking him up early?" The teacher asked right after she went out of the classroom.

"Ne..." Yejin leaned closer to the teacher to whisper in her ear... "Tonight is my flight, seonsaengnim and I'd like to spend time with him before going to the airport."

The teacher giggled and rubbed the baby's back... "Wow, Ji Ppyong-ah... It looks you're going to have your favorite vanilla ice cream today."

"R— really, eomma? Yeeey!" He screamed excitedly and kissed Yejin's cheek.

"Thank you, seonsaengnim... We'll go ahead." Yejin bowed down to the teacher before putting down her son.

"Go pick up your bag, baby, so we can go now... Halmoni and Haraboji are so excited to see you. Don't run, okay?" She added.

The little boy nodded and immediately walked going to his chair. He took his Captain America bag and came back to his mom. When he arrived in front of her, he slid his little hand to his mother's and they went together outside the school together holding their hands swaying in the air.

———————

"Aigoooo~ our baby Ppyongie is finally here!" Yejin's mom shouted while kneeling down on the floor right after she saw her daughter and grandchild open their house's main door.

"Halmoniiiiii~" The little boy also screamed walking towards his grandmother.

Yejin placed her son's bag on the couch and went to her father who's in the dining area having his lunch. She gave her father a cheek-to-cheek kiss before taking a seat beside him.

"What time is your flight later, Yejin-ah?" Her father spoke up.

"Seven pm sharp, appa..."

"Will your fiancé send you to the airport, or you want me to—"

"No, appa... It's okay. He will fetch me here and he will drive me off to the airport."

"Hmm... Okay..." Her father nodded and gave his attention to his grandchild who's now trying to sit above his lap.

"Haraboji... Let me sit, please, please..." The baby pouted, still trying to reach his grandfather's lap.

"Wow, Captain America is here! Give samchon a hug, palli!" Yejin's brother shouted after going downstairs. He went closer to his nephew and carried him going to their fridge.

"You want to eat your vanilla ice cream, now?" Hyoseop asked his nephew.

While Yejin and her dad's eyes were following Hyoseop and Ji Ppyong, Yejin felt her mother's hand rubbing at her back, following a grab on her wrist. Her mom drags her to their living area and seated on the sofa.

"Eomma... I'll be gone for two weeks. Please look after my son in the meantime. Promise, I won't be too long. It's just two weeks..." Yejin said, looking at her mother in the eyes.

Yejin's mom began trailing the strands of her hair and tucked them behind her ear... "You don't have to worry, Yejin-ah... Just enjoy your vacation. We'll gladly take care of Ji Ppyong... Did you list down his maintenance?"

Yejin looked for her bag and took a small notebook and a healthy baby kit. She opened the notebook before giving it to her mom.

"Eomma... Please, please. You know Ji Ppyong is very hyper and stubborn sometimes... He shouldn't be too tired from playing. Let him eat fruits and vegetables, with whole grains, lean protein, and low-fat dairy. He can eat his favorite ice cream once a week, but only one cone of it." Yejin reminded her mother.

"Yes, I know... I've already noted that. He'll be fine with us, okay?" Yejin's mom assured her and gave her a hug. "It's about time to give yourself what you deserve... You've been through a lot. Breathe, enjoy and have fun. Okay?"

Yejin tightens her embrace to her mother as her eyes were starting to water... "Thank you, eomma."

———————

"I'm here at a coffee shop near the entrance of gate two... Where are you?" Yejin, on a phone call with her fiancé. She's looking for him since it's about ten minutes already since he went to the restroom after they both arrived at the airport.

"Almost there... Sorry, sweetie, the restroom was full. I had to wait for how many fucking minutes..." He explained.

"Tss... Okay, okay. Be quick! It's almost seven..." She dropped the call and puts her phone in her sling bag.

When Yejin was about to grab her luggage behind her, she heard a thug sound following a cry of a child. She immediately motioned at her back and she saw a beautiful kid wearing a creamy pink dress and a white pair of fluffy boots. The kid was crying and she found out that she hardly got bumped on her big luggage.

"Hey, darling... Sorry... Are you okay?" Yejin asked the kid while helping her to get up. She wiped her dress and her palms when she saw the kid had little dust from the floor.

The kid was still crying but after a minute she stopped. Yejin chuckled after she saw the kid smiling at her even though there are still tears on each side of her cheeks. This baby is too cute. She looked like a cherub with dark curly short hair. Yejin opened her bag and took her handkerchief to wipe the kid's tears on her face.

"Thank you, Ajumma... Ay, Unnie? Agassi?" The kid confusedly thanked Yejin while trying to catch her breaths.

"Aigooo~ such a cutie." Yejin giggled, pinching the kid's cheek using her right hand... "You're so cute."

"I'm sorry, Ahjumma... Ay..." She stopped, looking confused at Yejin again.

"Anything you want to call me, darling... It's fine. Where's your eomma?"

Right after Yejin asked her, both of their attention was captured when they heard an old woman shouting not far away from where they are...

"So Bin-ah!!! So Bin-ah!!!" The old woman is still shouting while walking around the area, looking like she's finding a lost child in a desert.

"Oh, my halmoni is looking for me! Th- thank you again, Ahjumma... Ay, Agassi! Annyeong!" The kid turned her back at her and ran towards the old worried woman.

"Hey!" Yejin immediately stood up from kneeling down the floor when he heard a familiar voice from her back.

"Ya! You're too long!" Yejin grimaces at her fiancé and crosses her arms.

"I'm sorry, Sweetie... Let's go?" He asked, entwining his fingers to hers while his other hand grabbed her luggage.

//

**We are now inviting those passengers booked on flight 0222 to Los Angeles with small children and any passengers requiring special assistance to begin boarding at this time. Please have your boarding pass and identification ready. Our regular boarding will begin in approximately a few minutes. Thank you.**

"Call me as soon as you get there, okay?" Her fiancé said, snaking his arm around her waist.

Yejin gasped a little... "Ya! We're in public! Stop being too touchy."

"I'm sorry... But, Yej, promise me, okay?" He breathed softly.

"Okay..." Yejin exhaled and she took her luggage holder from his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll follow right away after two days... Take care of yourself there. I love you so much." Her fiancé assured while rubbing his thumb on her side cheek, following a soft kiss on her forehead.

"I have to go... Bye..." Yejin said before turning her back at him. She walks slowly towards the boarding gate and took out her boarding pass and passport.

'I know he's tired from work, but he still made sure to send me here to the airport. I should at least thank him, right?' She thought, and in a snap, she turned around to where her fiancé was standing. He's still looking at her, waiting for her to finally go inside the plane.

"Thank you, Go Soo-ssi."


	26. 4 Years Before HER Present

[FLASHBACK]

Son Yejin's POV

The last two words that escaped from her lips were his name. She felt like it was an eternity for endlessly calling him for help, but sadly he never came. No Hyun Bin came. Her breathing leads off rapidly and unsteady. Slowly, it became pulseless, hopeless, until... she lost consciousness.

Her body was helplessly lying down on the floor of her office just a few steps away from her table. But God is still good. Just after a few minutes, someone casually opened her unlocked door. Her knight in shining armour at that time came, but it's not Bin. It was Go Soo. He went there because he wanted to personally tell Yejin that his immediate transfer request to the Sachon branch got approved this morning. He wanted to say his farewell news to her, but it looks like that wouldn't happen yet any sooner.

The moment Go Soo got inside her office, his eyes immediately landed on Yejin's weak body. He panicked seeing Yejin like that. He felt like the world in front of him crashed fully and loudly. Go Soo saw how Yejin's face was so pale. Loads of tears were very visible at each side of her eyes. She looked so fragile, powerless, and vulnerable.

"God! Yej, wake up! Yej!" Go Soo's worried voice beamed around her office as he kept on shaking her shoulders.

No sign. No response. Her whole state was full of muteness. Immediately, Go Soo carried her, running outside the building going to his car. No time to call for 119. It didn't cross in his mind anymore out of worries of Yejin's condition. What he just knew is that he wanted to take her to the hospital as soon and as fast as he could. All the people inside the building were shocked at what they've seen, especially those employees who were so close to their Head Manager.

When they arrived at the hospital, they instantly got assistance from the medical staff in the emergency room, and they checked Yejin's condition. Go Soo went outside the room to make a call for Hyojin. He doesn't have any contact with any one of her family as well as with Bin, so the only person he could inform about what happened is her best friend.

Only in less than an hour, Hyojin arrived at the hospital where Yejin was taken. Go Soo explained what welcomed him at Yejin's office and Hyojin immediately called Yejin's mom through her personal phone as they couldn't find Yejin's. Maybe it was left in her office. Her father, mother, and brother arrived at the hospital with concerned and worried faces. After an hour that felt like years to them, a doctor finally came outside the emergency room and asked for Yejin's guardian to inform them about her condition. All of them stood up and turned their attention to the man in a white coat.

"We did a few tests on the patient, and you have nothing to be worried about. Dizziness to fainting is a common and normal symptom of a woman's early stage of pregnancy." The doctor informed in a calm tone.

"My-- my daughter is pregnant!?" The tough voice of Yejin's father immediately arose. His hand rested at each side of his hips while scanning the faces of his wife and his daughter's best friend.

Hyojin bowed down her head, trying to avoid the questionable gaze of Yejin's father. She brought her palm on top of her forehead and silently cursed about what she just heard. Yes, she knows that Yejin's mom already met Bin and her family knows that Yejin has a boyfriend, but she's also fully aware that they didn't know that Bin is a married man to another woman.

"The patient is still unconscious though, but she's now stable. You can go inside the emergency room to check the patient. Now, if you may excuse me..." The doctor bowed down his head to Yejin's family before he walked away to a different hallway. All of them also bowed down their heads to the doctor.

"So where is Yejin's boyfriend?" Her father asked again.

Yejin's mom went closer to Hyojin and took her hand... "Hyojin-ah, do you have Bin's number? Can you call him?" Yejin's mother softly requested.

Hyojin nodded and took her phone from her pocket. She started dialing Bin's number, but sadly, it won't ring. His number is cannot be reached. She tried redialing his number for how many times, but still, to no avail.

After how many minutes, they all went inside the emergency room to check Yejin who's still laying down in the white bed. She's still pale, but her face looked more relaxed now and at peace. Her mom took a seat to the only chair at her bedside, following a soft caress to Yejin's hair down to her face. It made her daughter gasped, and shocked was evident to Yejin's appearance the moment she had her eyes opened, realizing where she was and why her family, her best friend and Go Soo were looking down at her with a mix of serious, uncertain, worried and anxious expressions.

"Eomma?" Yejin's voice quivered, but she shifted her attention to her other side when she saw her father walks closer to her.

"Your boyfriend hasn't shown himself up to me yet, and now he gets you pregnant?" She felt the angry tone of her father's voice. It made her lips opened about the last word she just understood.

"I've been calling Bin for how many times already, Yej, but his phone is turned off." Hyojin butted tensely.

"I am p- preg- pregnant?" She huskily stammered, trying to collect herself. It flashes in her mind the last moment before she lost consciousness in her office. Her dizziness, her vomiting, and why she easily gets emotional and stress for the past few weeks. She even remembered when she told Bin about her craving for her favorite vanilla ice cream, and her period didn't occur for more than a month already. One of her hands covered her mouth out of disbelief. I am carrying a child? Bin's child? Our child?

Liquids start showing upon her eyes. Her heart starts beating so fast, and she couldn't think anything else right now aside from the man who wholly owns her heart. The father of her child. Her future.

'Yeah, right! Bin... But, where is he?'

//

Yejin's parents didn't allow her to go home alone in her flat. Go Soo went back to her office that night to get her bag, especially her phone. Her parents brought her to their house in Daegu, and they wanted to make sure Yejin can contact her boyfriend to face Yejin's family, especially her father.

It's already morning, her mother went to her room and woke her up. The first thing her mother asked was if Bin had already answered her calls, but she only responded with shakes of her head. How could he even answer her when his phone is still out of reach?

"Eomma, don't worry... I will bring him here. Appa will get to meet the father of my child. Bin loves me so much, and we will happily face this together." Yejin said, trying to convince her mom as well as herself that everything's going to be alright. Maybe his phone got damaged that's why he's unreachable. For sure Bin is also worried right now since they haven't seen each other yesterday after work because of what happened to her. What if he went to her flat last night, but he didn't find her there?

"I've only met him once, Yejin-ah... I haven't seen what kind of person he is. But what I just know is that you love him so much. Oh, my dear daughter... I can't afford to see you get through a difficult time alone again." Her mom exhaled, brushing her palms at each side of her daughter's shoulders.

//

Yejin took a quick shower after she had a talk with her mom. She asked permission from her quite angry father that she needed to go to work today, hoping that she will see Bin at his office.

The moment Yejin arrived at the entrance door of their building, she was surprised to see one of the investigators from Better Living's head office standing in their invoice area. He was talking to some employees who have faces that she couldn't precisely identify, oblivious to what's currently happening at their branch's office. If staff from the Investigation Team visits their office, there should be an important inspection that needs to be executed.

Yejin walked closer to the investigator... "Uhm, excuse me, Sir... What's happening here? I am the Head Manager in this branch." Yejin formally introduced herself.

She noticed the sudden change of the investigator's face. It looked like he saw a ghost who came alive in front of him.

"Ahh, you are-- uhm... Ms Son, right?" The man in a black formal suit asked... "Oh, nothing serious, though. I just need to check something in this branch. Thank you, and I need to go now." The man bowed down his head and immediately walked away going outside their building. He now looked like he's in a hurry, but Yejin didn't mind it anymore.

The employees looked at her, asked her how she since they've seen her last night collapsed. She only told them that she's okay now and nothing to be worried about. After she convinced them, she wanted to ask what the investigator asked earlier, but they instantly all went back to their respective posts and tried assisting the customers. Yejin shrugged, still quite confused at what just had happened. She felt like the ambiance in their office felt so cold and unfamiliar. Hmm, is something wrong going on that I shouldn't need to know?

Yejin just wiped off that thought and continue walking towards Bin's office. That's the first thing she wanted to do right now, expecting to see Bin at his office. She didn't knock anymore and promptly went inside. But to her dismay, she was only welcomed with a silent and deafening empty room. Bin was not there. No single sign of him.

She didn't know what's going on with Bin right now. He's not like this. Yejin suddenly felt that emotion she had when she couldn't reach Bin before his wedding. She felt like a big lump on her throat starting to arise. Good lord, please... Not this time again, please, please.

Her hands beginning to tremble. She took her phone and started dialing his number again. Each passing second, her heart is becoming beating so loud that she can now even hear it. His phone still won't ring. She didn't know where he is. They were still okay yesterday. They even made love at her office that morning. What's happening? It's now making her worried. She's sure that there's something wrong going on. Bin would never do this to her. She knows Bin loves her so much, especially now that they'll be going to have a baby.

Though she's having a hard time calming herself, she walks towards her office. When she got there, the telephone keeps on ringing. She felt like the telephone is going to burst because the sound won't stop ringing and emerging her whole office. She took the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Son Maenijoenim?" A concerned voice of a familiar woman on the other line.

"Y-- yes?" She recognized the voice. It was her previous Managing Director who got promoted at the same time as Bin.

"Have you been informed?" Her previous Managing Director asked.

Yejin took a deep breath. She doesn't know why, but she felt like at any moment her heart will stop beating. She's so nervous. "A-- about wh-- what?"

"I'll be coming back to Gimhae tomorrow while waiting for a new Managing Director to be assigned in your branch. Mr Hyun Bin handed his resignation directly to the main office effective immediately."

Her heart dropped. She felt like all of her blood stopped flowing as it making her so hard to breathe. Her legs wobbled as well as her shoulders. She leaned her hand on top of her table when she couldn't carry the heaviness she's feeling. Tears starting to escape from her eyes. She couldn't believe this is happening again! Oh my god, what's really going on?

\-----------------

Ever since that day, Yejin didn't see Bin anymore. He's nowhere to be found. Bin couldn't be seen everywhere in Korea. There wasn't a day and night that she didn't cry thinking where is Bin. Where did he go? Why he suddenly disappear again? She went to Sacheon branch where Bin was previously assigned, but they didn't know his whereabouts. Even Bin's closest workmates, Kim Aes and Kwon Sandy that she had met last month, and his friend Jo Insung, didn't also know where is Bin. She tried finding Sora's house, but no one knows where it was located. Yejin went to the church where they always met, to their favorite restaurant, to his house where they first made love, to the old hospital where his mom was admitted, but there was no single information she could get. Every after work, she always went out to any city in Korea to find Bin, but there was no sign of chance.

Yejin's family is extremely disappointed, so furious, and exasperated at what is happening, especially her father. Everytime she goes home to her parents' house, her father always criticized her for being impregnated by an irresponsible man. She couldn't even fire back at him. No matter how much she wanted to tell her father that maybe something happened to Bin out of his control, but her father won't listen to that possibility. After weeks, her father also found out that Bin was a married man which made her father more indignant about the situation. There was one time that her father angrily shouted at her "I didn't raise you to be a mistress!". She felt like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders. Though her mother and brother have been always there to support her whenever she and her father are arguing at home, she still felt helpless, weak, and lost. The only thing she could do is to cry everyday over and over again.

Everytime she's having cravings in the middle of the night, no one would get it for her. Everytime she's having morning sickness, no one would caress her back and comfort her. Everytime she'll go to her OB for her check-up schedule, she's alone, and no one would tell her "Our baby is so cute!" like the other husbands who were always beside their pregnant wife during and after check-ups. She doesn't have someone she could share that her baby suddenly kicked. Yes, her best friend and her mom empathize with her everytime they got to see her, but it's still really different. How she wishes she could tell all of her worries, her excitement, her fears, her happiness, and everything she's going through about her pregnancy to Bin, but he's not there.

She didn't come back to stay at her flat anymore. Aside from every corner of that room reminded her of Bin, she can no longer afford to pay for the rent. She went back to stay at her parents' house unemployed. She already resigned from Better Living because all of her time only went to finding Bin all over Korea. Slowly, her savings are running out but it didn't make her stop. Sometimes Hyojin and Go Soo helped her going to a different city, but most of the time, she does it alone even her stomach is getting bigger and bigger each passing day. No matter how difficult it struggles her, she couldn't afford to just stay relax without trying as much as she can. She wanted to give her baby a father, a family, a whole family that he/she deserves.

"Just hold on, baby. We'll get to see your Bin appa, okay? I know even if he doesn't know yet about you right now, I'm sure he already loves you. You came from him. You were created out of our love for each other. He loves us, and he will come back." Yejin was baby talking to her baby bump. She's four months pregnant now. She's caressing her stomach while tears were slowly flowing at each side of her eyes. She just got home from Busan city. Her legs were very swollen from walking around the city showing Bin's picture to every people she met in the street. It's really hard for her. Sometimes, she cries while eating, while sitting at the bus stop area, while talking to strange people, while riding a cab, while riding a train, and every little thing.

While Yejin was trying to reach her swollen legs inside her room, her attention was captured when her mom went inside and walks towards her. Her mom seated beside her at the bed and took one of her legs and started massaging it. The next thing she saw, her mom was sobbing...

"Eo-- Eomma..." Yejin breathed in unhearable voice, tears also started flowing like a river on her cheeks.

Her mom's thumb went to her face and wipes her tears... "I'm sorry for crying in front of you, my dear daughter... I just couldn't hold it seeing you like this. Shhh... Stop crying it's not good for your baby..."

Yejin embraced her mom tightly while still crying her heart out... "I maybe did something wrong in my past life for me to experience what's happening to me right now, Eomma... Did I?"

"Shhh... Don't say that. Everything happens for a reason, Yejin-ah..." Her mom said while rubbing her daughter's back.

"I just hope that Bin is okay wherever he is right now, Eomma... I'm still hoping that he'll come back to me and to our baby..."

\-----------------

Days, weeks that turned into months, but still, Bin is missing. Yejin is in her third trimester of pregnancy. Her stomach got so much bigger now that sometimes Hyojin and Go Soo would jokingly say it looks like it's going to burst. Yejin stood up in front of her full-standing mirror, preparing herself to attend Hyojin's wedding in two hours. She's now ready, but only waiting for Go Soo to arrive at their house since he called her the other day that he will fetch her and they'll go together to their friend's garden wedding. Hyojin will be marrying her boyfriend since college, slash her fiancé, and now her very soon-to-be husband Gong Yoo.

Her phone beeped, and she immediately checked it. As expected, it's Go Soo...

"Yej, I'm sorry but I think I'll be late for how many minutes. Someone unexpectedly arrived at my house. I'll call you right away once I'm on my way."

Her fingers started to move to type a response...

"It's okay, Go Soo-ssi. It's still early. We still have time. I'll just wait. Thank you, and take care on your way here."

"Aw! That's sweet of you. Thank you, Yej."

Yejin has been very thankful for Go Soo. He's always there everytime she calls him for help even if she sometimes hesitates. She knows that Go Soo has still feelings for her, but every single day, she appreciates all of the things he does for her. There was one time Go Soo went with her finding Bin at Jeju when Hyojin wasn't available because she was so busy with the preparations for her wedding. They only went there for one day, and wherever Yejin wanted to search for Bin, Go Soo didn't complain. He followed her for the whole day, assisting her in any way he could. He even offered to lend Yejin some money so she just can hire a private investigator or researcher, but she didn't accept it. He suggested that maybe he would just personally hire someone since she won't accept the money, but she warned Go Soo not to do it without her knowledge and approval. Their support and presence were already enough and a big help for her. Yejin doesn't want to add the worries of her friends for her. What they're giving and showing to her were already enough to help her mentally, morally, and emotionally.

After thirty minutes, Yejin's brother shouted outside her room informing her that Go Soo is already outside their house. She took her bag and went outside her room. Yejin went to Go Soo's car, and the moment she took a seat on the passenger's side, she noticed Go Soo's bothered face. She immediately asked him what's wrong, but Go Soo was hesitant to utter a word from his mouth. Yejin's tapped Go Soo's shoulder, trying to let him calm before he could start the car.

"Go Soo-ssi... I won't allow you to drive having that worried face of yours. Tell me, is there something wrong?" Yejin asked smoothly.

Go Soo was still hesitant, but the moment Yejin rubbed her palm above his shoulder, he looks at her and his face got swiftly softened.

"I'm sorry, Yej..." Go Soo apologetically uttered.

Yejin's face turned confused... "Huh? Why?"

"Uhm... I actually... Uhmmm... I know you wouldn't like this and you'll get mad at me."

"Hey, it's okay... Why? Did you do something bad?"

Go Soo took a deep breath and took Yejin's hands. She was about to pull her hands away, but he started saying something she couldn't believe and accept... "I hired a private investigator to find Bin, Yej..."

Yejin's brows curved... "Go Soo-ssi, I already told you... You don't have to do it, right? I owe you so much already!"

Go Soo gulped hard and tighten holding Yejin's hands... "Yej, stop looking for Bin... It's time for you to stop. Just focus on yourself and on your baby..."

Before Yejin could even open her mouth to respond to Go Soo, he continued... "The investigator found out that Bin and Sora flew to Canada. They were happily living their lives there while you here suffering like this..." Go Soo revealed.

Yejin got silent for how many minutes. She pulled her hands away and rested on the passenger's seat head-rest. She looked up to the car's ceiling and started caressing her big tummy. Go Soo adjusted from his seat and caressed Yejin's shoulder...

"No. That's not true." Yejin inhaled. Her voice was firm but weak at the same time.

"Yej, please... You have to live your own life and for the baby. Bin left you..."

"I said that's not true!!!" This time, she shouted. Her eyes started to red and her tears streamed in an instant... "No! No! No! Bin loves me, Go Soo-ssi! I know Sora's family did something to him! No! No! No! Have you checked the investigator you hired? Is he legit? Did he bring a proof?"

"Gosh, Yej... Please calm down. This wouldn't do good to you. Please, inhale, exhale..." Go Soo didn't stop caressing Yejin's shoulders down to her arms when he noticed Yejin didn't stop crying.

"No! Please... Please... Please tell me it's not true..." Yejin said, crying while trying to catch her breaths.

Go Soo took something from his compartment box and showed it to Yejin. It was a brown enveloped. Yejin's heart beating rapidly again. She was hesitant to open it as she exactly didn't know if what's inside of it, but deeply she knows it was about what Go Soo just mentioned about the investigation. A proof regarding Bin's life now in Canada. She took a deep breath and collected all of her strength to get the thing inside the envelope. It was a piece of white paper, but when she flipped it from her hand, it was a selfie picture of Bin smiling from ear to ear with Sora beside him kissing his cheek. The moment her eyes landed on that photo, she let go of it as if her hand got burned from boiling water. She felt like her heart dropped hard below her stomach. She keeps shaking her head and she was screaming when what she just saw finally ting her whole system. It felt like her world crashes over and over again. The load in her heart felt like a sack of rice that she couldn't carry. It feels like her heart is going to come out of her chest. She thought that she couldn't let out more tears anymore since she's been crying everyday and night, but she's wrong. Her tears right now were flowing like falls.

Go Soo hugged her. He took her head making it rest on his chest while rubbing the side of her shoulder... "Yej, stop crying... God, please... Think about your child. Don't worry, I, your friends, your family, we're here for you. You're not alone... Please stop crying..."

Out of tiredness from crying, Yejin fell asleep from Go Soo's arms. They were in that position for how many minutes. Go Soo carefully took his phone from his pocket and texted Hyojin. Surely they won't be able to attend Hyojin's wedding ceremony, so he only told her that they will try to catch up on the reception.

Since then, Yejin stopped roaming around Korea finding him. She's tired...

Maybe we're not really meant for each other. Maybe...

We just had the right love at the wrong time.

\-----------------

Months have passed, and Yejin gave birth to a wonderful and beautiful baby boy named Son Ji Ppyong. He looked so much like his father. Everyone who gets to see him will always tell that he's a handsome little boy. His eyes were small, his lips and nose were shaped perfectly... just everything about him screams Hyun Bin.

When Ji Ppyong was born, miracles and blessings constantly came to Yejin. There was nothing but full of bliss though there were still hard challenges, she was still able to go through with them. Yejin and her father got okay and her family's support to her was overwhelming. The newly grandparents couldn't get enough of their grandchild. They supported Yejin in all the things she needed while Ji Ppyong was growing up. Yejin started applying back to Better Living again, and amazingly, she got accepted and was hired directly as Gimhae's Managing Director. No matter how much she doesn't want to go back to that branch because she had few memories there with Bin, she wiped them all away because she wanted to start a new life for the sake of her child's future. She wanted to give him the life that he wanted and he deserves. She wanted to fill her child with everything and love so he won't feel he does not have a father. She will stand as a mother and a father to Ji Ppyong no matter how hard it could get her.

Go Soo never leave Yejin's side. He acted like a man she needed though she didn't ask for him to be. He gave him all of his time to support her. He was there when Yejin's everything was falling apart. He helped her stand up, to go back to where she really belonged. He always made her feel she's special. He protected her, he became a shield to her, he always gives her his love without any doubts and reservations. When Ji Ppyong turned one, Go Soo was also one of the people who helped her when she found out that Ji Ppyong had a Congenital Heart Condition called Anomalous Coronary Arteries/Fistulas. Ji Ppyong had surgery at his very young age. It almost made Yejin crazy about how to handle everything especially the hospital bills and medication. It's not that her family can't provide all the finances they needed, but of course, she also doesn't want her parents to run out of wealth. While she's a Managing Director at Better Living's Gimhae branch, Go Soo helped her to sell things online. He was the one who made her a seller page online, he was her delivery guy, and sometimes even her customer.

Thankfully, Ji Ppyong's surgery was successful. Every now and then, she always made sure to have Ji Ppyong his monthly check-up and his maintenance. Go Soo was the one who always called him JP because it's sounded like an English name. Ji Ppyong also loved it because he felt like someone having an English name just like his favorite superhero Captain America. Her son also got closer to Go Soo. The kid looked up to him as a father, and that's when the time Yejin realized how could she even gave back all the things he has been doing for her and for her child. Go Soo courted her again after few months of Ji Ppyong's surgery, and she accepted him.

When Better Living opened an investment for BRO extension, Go Soo was the one who pushed her to grab the opportunity. She had his full support, and she was so thankful that she made the right choice. Her business kept growing and growing, and it wouldn't be possible without Go Soo's love, help, comfort, and patience for her.

Go Soo and Yejin got engaged after they celebrated the first anniversary of her business. Though sometimes she felt really guilty... Go Soo knew that Yejin couldn't keep Bin off of her mind and heart yet that's why even though they've been already in a relationship and got engaged for a while, Yejin didn't try sleeping with him in bed. She's always distant from him whenever he attempts to ask her about it. She just always told him to wait until their wedding. Telling him that it could be more exciting to do it after making sure that they're really meant for each other.

Actually, it may be wrong, but she was still... and will always will...

Hoping for another miracle to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Hi Loves,
> 
> I'm so sorry for the long chapter. I think this is the longest I've written so far. I know this is not yet enough to explain everything that happened for the past 4 years, but please bear with me. Don't worry, Hyun Bin's full POV will be in the next chapter, and I'll try my best to publish it as soon as possible. 💕
> 
> Thank you for being patient with me, Loves! Y'all take always care, okay? 🤗
> 
> xoxo,  
> kimjagganim


	27. 4 Years Before HIS Present

[FLASHBACK]

Hyun Bin's POV

Bin drove off to Kang's house worried and nervous with loads of troubled thoughts. His mind keeps on rumbling about what might have happened why Sora sounded that way when he received the call earlier. He believed his day was a good one but not until that call from her supervened. All of a sudden, he remembers that moment when he broke up with Sora. It's exactly the same cries he heard from her— that moment when Sora attempted to take her own life in her room's shower.

Even before his feet could ascend him to the stairways on the second floor, he can already hear the noise of yelling voices from Sora's room.

"I'm tired, appa! Jaebal! Don't stop me!" The voice was hers. He could never get wrong about it.

When he finally opened the door of her room, Bin saw Sora holding a knife, pointing it above on her left wrist. She's weeping and she looked hyperventilating. She was standing near her bedside table and her father was standing a few steps away from her. Mr Kang looked like trying his best to convince her daughter and trying to get the knife from her clenches. It's an atrocious and frightening thing to see. Sora was at it again— attempting to take her life in front of her father.

"So— so— Sora-ssi..." Bin spoke haltingly while slowly taking little steps forward inside her room. He saw how dark her eyes were, how her physical structure was trembling in anger, and how alarming she seemed holding a sharp tool in her hand.

"Finally, you're here!" Sora chortled with damp tears on her cheeks after she averted her gaze to Bin. "You! It's fucking you who made me want to do this again!" She's now pointing the knife in front of Bin.

"Ttal (daughter)... Please calm down! You can talk with Bin about this in a calm way... Jesus, please drop the knife!" The old man worriedly begged his daughter.

"Don't come closer!!!" Sora shouted while she bows down her head and lowering back the knife at her wrist... "God! I love you with all my heart, Bin! Why are you doing this to me? You really can't love me back again, Bin? Can't we really go back to what we were before?" Sora prolonged her sobbing.

"Wh-- What is this again? What happened, Sorassi?" Bin asked confusedly, the anxious tone of his voice was very evident.

When he noticed that Sora glanced furiously at her bed, he followed her stares, and there he sees a few pictures scattered on top of the bedsheets. Bin slowly walked towards her bed and took the pictures one by one. His eyes began to broaden when he saw that the ones in the pictures were him and Yejin together in their building's parking lot, in their office looking at each other with deep stares, in front of Yejin's flat hugging... and kissing passionately.

Bin felt like both of his ears were start burning. 'So she asked someone to follow me when I was with Yejin? Fuck.'

"What does that woman have that I don't have, Bin? Why can't you love me back? Why!? Why!?" Sora outcry to Bin on top of her lungs and the next thing they knew, she's slowly moving the knife to her neck.

The tool was only an inch away from her skin, and when she's about to press it deeper, Mr Kang and Bin immediately ran nearer to her. Bin tried to get the knife from her right hand while her father was trying to stop her left hand from pushing Bin away. Even though Bin wanted to release his full strength to get the sharp tool from her, he was still being careful since Sora was pregnant. He was trying his best to grab the knife from her hand without hitting her stomach. Meanwhile, Sora was screaming hysterically while trying all her might to fight with Bin.

When Sora felt her father's grip became stronger on her hand, she forcefully pushed her father on the chest that made Mr Kang's body fall down on the floor. The old man's back and head got hardly slumped on the sharp edge of the wooden furniture.

Sora and Bin froze and directed their attention to her father. She finally let go of the knife and Bin was able to get it from her. Sora brought her hands to cover her mouth out of shock when she saw blood gushing on Mr Kang's head while suffering to catch his own breaths. Shocked and frightened expressions were both drawn on their faces. Sora immediately went to her father and held his head with her trembling hands. She kept roaring and calling her father while shaking his shoulders. Meanwhile, Bin even couldn't move an inch from where he stood.

After a few seconds, Sora's mother and sisters arrived in her room and all of them screamed and cried at the scenario they've witnessed. One of the Kang's housemaids immediately called 119 and just after five minutes, the ambulance arrived and took Mr Kang who's in a life and death situation. Sora's mother and sisters went in the ambulance and only Bin and Sora were left behind in her room.

They didn't utter a single word. Sora was just crying on her knees on the floor while Bin was standing beside her bed, trying to sink in his mind about what just happened. The next few minutes, Sora stood up and went outside her room leaving Bin behind alone. Bin's feet wobbled, and he fell down on the floor. He was staring blankly on the wall for how many minutes until he came back to his senses when he heard Sora's loud voice again screaming her father's name. Bin stood up. He brought his hands on his face and brushed his palms on top of his eyes.

The whole house went silent for how many minutes which gave him time to take in a long and deep breathe again, but not until he heard heavy footsteps getting closer and closer to where he was standing. When he turned his head to his left side, he saw five police officers standing on Sora's open door. His feet started taking little steps backward when he noticed the officers were walking towards him with furrowed eyebrows, firm and solid faces. He saw one of them took a handcuff and hardly tangled both of his hands at his back. Bin tried his best to release himself from their hold, but they were strong and were able to handcuff him in just a snap...

"Wait! What is this?" Bin hisses, confused and appalled at the same time why he was being taken by the police officers.

"You're under arrest for the charge of Mr Kang Byeol Guk's murder." Said one of the policemen, holding a powerful grip on his hands.

Yes, Sora's father died inside the ambulance in the middle of the road going to the hospital. That was the phone call that Sora received a few minutes ago when she went out of her room, making her scream out loud the moment she was informed about her father's death. She was also the one who called the cops telling them that a murder happened in her room almost an hour ago.

"What? You've got the wrong report, Sir." Bin begged, his eyes were starting to water. He felt so nervous, and his heart feels like it's going to burst out of his chest. "Sir, please... I didn't push him. Please believe me!"

While Bin was being dragged outside Kang's house, he saw Sora in his peripheral vision that she's walking closer to him and to the police officers. All of them stopped when Sora's feet finally reached a few inches away in front of Bin. They were already standing near the gate...

"Sorassi! Please tell them what really happened! Tell them the truth!" Bin breathed out hysterically, still trying to release his stand from the policemen around his sides.

Sora motioned her head up and looked straight at Bin's eyes with a face that he cannot fully deduce. Slowly, Sora's head moved a little closer to him, bringing her lips nearer to his ear...

"If you can't be mine, then Yejin can't have you as well." Sora whispered, lifting her side lip upward to form a slight smirk in silence.

"What the fuck! Sorassi! Please, don't do this to me! Kang Sora!!! Kang Sora!!!" Bin's voice beamed with so much quiver, but the policemen hardly dragged him going inside to the patrol car.

For his thirty-eight years of existence, Hyun Bin was just an ordinary person. He was the precious child of his parents, a normal kid with full of dreams, a normal gentleman growing up with want and desires, a normal employee at a direct selling company to make a living, a normal friend who want to smile and have fun, a normal workmate that other people looked up to, and a normal lover to Yejin who dreamed to be her future, to have kids together, to have their own family until they grow old... But in just one horrible night, everything changes. Hyun Bin became a criminal when he went home to his in-laws' house. He was wrongfully accused as the murderer of Kang Sora's father.

Everything really happened so quickly... He was locked up in prison helplessly, heartlessly, and ruthlessly.

'How can something so huge happen so fast?'

——————

After his detention for twenty-four hours, he was brought in a prisoner's bus and they traveled him into three hours drive far away from the city of Seoul. Right after they entered a dark green gate and got inside the hall, he was pushed by one of the officers into a room that looked like a cabin dresser with empty hard walls. The ambiance was very unusual to him. The place was calm and he can hear birds chirping all around the area.

He was just ordered to remove his clothes to change into the color blue prisoner's uniform that was placed on top of the table in the middle of that room. They already took his cellphone and wallet the night he was brought to jail. He couldn't believe that it was happening to him. He couldn't even think straight. He felt like he's going crazy... He's not sure if he would cry, he would yell out loud, shriek, beg again, or go berserk during that moment. They wouldn't listen to everything he's saying. He already knelt in front of the police officers several times just to let him have a phone call to Yejin even just for a minute or two, but they never permitted him to do so. He didn't know how to let out his emotions. He felt so lost. He felt like all of the resentment in this world was poured directly at him without any remorse or conscience. His face has been pale and stoic. He couldn't even stop biting his lower lip and his finger out of the heavy tremors in his whole body.

'Lord, is this what you've planned for me? Why am I being punished like this? Do I have no right to be happy? The person I love is waiting for me... Please, Lord, what am I gonna do?'

When Yejin crosses his mind again, he wasn't able to hold back the tears that he kept from falling since that horrible moment anymore. He felt like his heart stiffens and his tears were falling like a broken faucet. His knees were slowly bending down making him fall on the cold floor. He was sobbing like a lost child while carrying the prisoner's uniform in his hands. He couldn't even say goodbye to Yejin. He couldn't even tell her again that he loves her so much. He couldn't even listen to her voice even for the last time before he'll go inside the prison cell. What if she'll wait for him in her flat, or look for him anywhere but Sora won't certainly let her?

He really didn't know what to do. He was already having a hard time breathing while crying his heart out. His head felt like at any moment, it was going to shatter while having that questions and thoughts on his mind...

'Do I deserve this? Lord, why?'

//

Ever since that day, he didn't receive any single help from anyone he knew, even his family. The rest of the Kang clan believed that Bin was really the one who pushed Mr Kang inside her room because that's what Sora made them believe, too. Sora's family helped her to plan everything she wanted. They made sure that nothing will come out to the public, to Bin's family, to his friends, and his workmates, especially to Yejin about his imprisonment.

Sora notified Bin's mother and aunt that she and Bin will fly to Canada for good. Telling them that they will happily start their little family there together and no need to be worry since they will still contact them from time to time. Bin's family also believed in what she had all said to them. They even thanked Sora for giving Bin the life he truly deserves. They praised her and they wished for them many blessings that this life could allow. His mom's condition was getting better day by day though, and his aunt took her in to live with her in their province.

Sora also cancelled Bin's loan in the SN bank and contacted Better Living the morning after her father's death about Bin's immediate resignation. The house that Bin was paying for every month that will be fully paid in just seven months was also put on hold by her. She sends money, gifts and wrote letters to his family pretending it was from him. She assures his family that they're both living their life in Canada very well, and they will try their best to visit Korea again in the near future.

No single trial has ever happened for Bin. Sora's mother paid a high official, a judge, a politician, and a prosecutor so he can't have a government lawyer, and he should be locked in prison with strictly no visitors allowed. No one had ever come for him. No one pays a visit to him. Because, how?

...Bin had a very hard time inside the prison, especially during his first five nights with his six co-inmates in their prison cell. The six of them have been staying in prison for how many years already. One of them was charged for rape, two had a murder case like him, and three were charged for illegal drug selling.

The moment he got inside that cell on his first day, he was welcomed with hard kicks on his stomach and legs, hard fists on his face and his head, a strong grip on his neck, and they even spat their saliva on his eyes. They tortured him every night. He couldn't even fight back at them because they all have huge and firm body structures like the common big gangsters in Korea. He felt so helpless, weak, and small. They only stopped beating him up every night when Bin had a massive convulsion sleeping on the end corner of their cell due to high fever. He was brought to the prison clinic and stayed there for three days until his fever died down. Good thing that he got transferred to a different prison cell after he got healed, but that inmates still had their eyes on Bin everytime they see him in the exercise yard, in their commissary, and anywhere around in prison premises. There was even one time they wanted him to take illegal drugs, but he never accepted it which had him three scissor cuts on his stomach and chest when he attempted to fight back at them.

His stay at the prison was the most horrible and frightening moment of his life. The worst nightmare ever for him. There wasn't any day and night that he never cried on his small pillow before he closes his eyes to sleep. Sometimes, he cries when he takes shower, when he eats, when they were cleaning the yard, while he's staring blankly at the empty wall and hard bricks that surround him. He always couldn't stop himself from shedding tears everytime he remembers why he got locked up in prison without any mercy, but in many instances when he misses Yejin the most. There wasn't any second he didn't think about her. She's the only one inside his mind and his heart. Sometimes he even wanted to take his own life when he couldn't contain the amount of pain in his heart anymore. But everytime he thought about that idea, it will always be followed by flashes of Yejin's smiles and laughter in his mind. The sound of her voice behind his ear saying "I love you", calling him "Babe", even her moans, and her soft whimpers. He misses her like crazy that sometimes in the middle of the night, he suddenly woke up bawling because he dreamt about her again. He misses her touch, her kisses, her smell, and everything about Yejin. She is the only one that keeps him to continue holding on— to fight, to endure, and face everything that struggles him inside the prison every single fucking day.

Days, weeks, months that turned into three years being imprisoned made him become stronger holding the hope of a miracle will happen to him one day. He got inmate friends while the days were slowly passing by. But he got thinner though. He had tattoos on his wrist, on his chest, and on his sidearm. His hair also grew longer leveling his jaw and he maintained having a stubble beard around his lips. His biceps developed so well, and his abs were sculpted impressively. His love for Yejin never ever subsided. It only grew bigger day by day out of longing for her. But sometimes, he'd asked himself...

'Is she still waiting for me?'

'If I'll be given a chance to get out of here, will she still accept me?'

'It's been three years, my baby Yejin... Do you miss me, too?'

When his time in prison turned a year, Sora also started sending him her daughter's pictures. Yes, she gave birth to a baby girl named Hyun So Bin. She uses Bin's family name without any hesitation. He doesn't have hatred towards her daughter though, but everytime Sora reaches into his mind, he would feel like he wants to beat someone to hell.

"Inmate #1125!" Bin has snapped out from his reverie when a prison guard called his name number. It's been three years since the last time he heard his own name, Bin. If you're a prisoner, your name will be changed into numbers, leaving a reminder to you that you're a criminal with no hope behind the hard bars.

"Yes, Sir?" Bin immediately answered the prison guard while bowing his head to give respect, but he was stunned when he felt the palm of the guard tapping lightly above his right shoulder...

It made the guard a few seconds to speak up... "Finally, you have a visitor. Come with me."

Bin's eyes widened with the words he heard from him. Really? He couldn't believe that one day he will directly receive a piece of news like that. He even didn't know that it would sound like beautiful music to his ears.

The guard opened the bars of their cell and he followed him walking towards the visiting room. Even before he could finally step inside the cabin, his heart was beating so fast and he couldn't hide his anticipation. Finally, Bin, after three years! Finally!

When he finally got in, his excitement was immediately replaced by deep anger. He felt like all of his blood cells were boiling all over his organs...

"Bin!" It was Sora. She shouted with tears on her cheeks the moment she saw Bin in the next room with a glass wall that makes the room separate.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? FUCK YOU! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Bin angrily roared at Sora with burning ears and eyes. It flashes again to him all the things that he went through for the past three years inside the prison. He felt like his heart is going to numb and won't beat in any second.

"Please... Li-- listen to me first." Sora begged, placing her palms behind the glass divider. She was crying, not wiping her tears that flowing like a flood.

The next moment, Bin saw Sora opening a white clear flat paper container. He took a long-sized sheet and showed it up to Bin with her shaky hands. "I'm sorry..." She sobbed again and paused for a few seconds before she continued... "Let's file a divorce... I know I should've done it a long time ago, but my craziness and stupidity ate me up."

Bin didn't know what exactly to feel at that moment. He had mixed emotions after seeing Sora in front of him. Yeah, he deeply knows that it wasn't her intention to kill her own father. He knows that she loves her father so much like any other child in this world. He knows that it was all an accident. What he couldn't accept was why she needed to send him to prison heartlessly. 

He wasn't able to utter any word at her... He only took a seat on the chair in front of her and looked at Sora with hard stares. While he's looking at her, he noticed she became a woman without any care for herself physically. Her weight loss was beyond an extreme level. Her eye bags were very dark, her eyes were yellowish, and she has chapped dry lips. In conclusion, she looked like a drug user for years.

"I already asked eomma to let you out of here within the next few days." Sora's eyes lowered down, trying to hide her face when she noticed Bin was scanning her physical shape that is in a bad state. Bin was still silent, though... He still didn't exactly know what to feel.

"I will take a rehab in Pennsylvania, Bin... My flight is next week." Sora said, bringing her hand on top of her forehead. Yes, she got addicted to alcohol and illegal drugs about three months after she gave birth to Hyun So Bin. Ever since that child was born, she was left alone with her nanny and was only able to see her mother twice or once a month. Sora had been wandering day and night partying at a club with her friends. Even her mom and sisters couldn't even stop her. Her conscience about her father's death and Bin's imprisonment never let her live a normal and peaceful life.

When Bin was starting to absorb all the words that came from Sora's mouth, he rested his elbows on top of his thighs. Both of his hands went up to his head and he began brushing hard his palms on his face...

"But I need to ask you one last favor, Bin..." Sora voiced out.

It made Bin quickly looked up to her again... "Huh!" He chuckled beyond belief. "You're really on something, Sorassi..." Then he stood up, not willing to hear any words again from her. However, it made him stop his tracks when he's about to turn around and walk towards the door, he saw Sora quickly bent down her knees on the floor. Her palms sticking each other into praying hands... She's begging in front of him while bawling out.

"Please, Bin... I cannot take So Bin with me. Just take care of her in the meantime until my rehab is done. I promise to get her back. Please, please... I'm begging you, Bin."

——————

Eight months later...

"Bro! You good?" Jo Insung said, wrapping his arm around Bin's shoulder and giving him a quick tap on his sidearm.

Bin was finally released from prison after a week he had an agreement with Sora. Bin ended up granting her request to take So Bin with him after two weeks he got back to the real world. But actually, he's not the one who's taking care of Sora's child now... He took So Bin to his mother in the province, and he went back to Seoul all alone. He told his family that he and Sora got divorce without telling them the truth that they really didn't go to Canada, and he was wrongfully accused of murder. He doesn't want his family to know about his imprisonment. He wanted to forget everything that happened to him in that place for the past few years. He wanted to start a new life. He wanted to go back to the life that was taken from him. He wanted to recover his name again.

...Bin is now with his long-time friend slash his boss, Jo Insung. He's the only person who hired him for a decent job. His friend is now a successful businessman with a growing company. He owns three big branches of coffee shops in Seoul and he took Bin as one of his Branch Managers. However, before he even became a normal employee again, he still went through a tough time after he got out of prison. Because who would hire an ex-convict in this very judgmental world nowadays?

He once became a public toilet janitor, a part-timer at a convenience store, and a construction worker for how many months. It's so hard for him to begin a new life as an ex-convict. Even though he went through life and death situations inside the prison, living in the real world is just like the same thing for him. But thankfully, he still has friends who accepted him back as if nothing happened over the years. Jo Insung is one of the people who helped him a lot while he's getting back on his normal life. He's now working for Insung's business for six months already. It took him two months before he met his old friends because he was ashamed of himself. At first, he was very hesitant to face Insung because he didn't know how to explain everything to him about what happened. But gladly, Insung didn't hold back to offer help to him, and it was more than what Bin had expected...

"Yeah..." He answered Insung while collecting his things on top of his office table as he's now ready to take off from work.

Bin still considered himself a lucky one. He was able to get back to his house again that he was paying monthly before, and he found out that Sora paid all the remaining balance after a year he got inside the prison.

"Want to grab a drink, Bro, before going home?" Insung uttered after taking a seat on his swivel chair.

Bin shakes his head... "Nah, you know I still have to do something at home." He answered with a sight of feeling sorry for his friend's request.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Sorry." Insung chuckled... "Are you now really sure about your decision?"

Bin only answered him with a curve smile on his lips...

"Are you really ready?" Insung added.

"I am, Bro. Whatever it takes, I'm going to take her back." Bin answered in a full conviction voice... "I think it's about time."

Yes, they were talking about the woman who's in your mind right now. The love of his life, the one he misses the most, the woman he wanted to be with forever— Son Yejin.

Actually, the very first person he looked for right after he was released in prison was her. He immediately went to their office in the Better Living building, Gimhae branch. When he got there, all of the employees were new to him. It's been three years, and a lot of things have changed. When he asked them about Yejin, no one told him any of her information. It took him two weeks going back everyday in that building convincing them to tell about Yejin's new work or her home address. It didn't stop him from going back and forth in that branch as he wanted to see Yejin again so badly. Even though he almost lost consciousness out of hunger because he didn't have any money left in his pocket, it never made him stop. He endured everything just to see her again... Until one night after standing outside the building for the whole day, he saw his previous Managing Director visiting the Gimhae branch. Shocked was evident to Mr Ahn when he saw Bin that night. He couldn't believe that only after three years, many things have changed to Bin's appearance.

Mr Ahn invited him over for a dinner and he told him everything that happened to him for the past three years. His previous Managing Director was appalled the moment he mentioned his imprisonment, and Bin almost cried in front of Mr Ahn when he found out that after he went missing, Yejin resigned at Better Living due to stress and personal reasons. Bin didn't ask about Yejin's information that easily, though. He started asking first about his previous workmates until it went to Yejin, but Mr Ahn didn't mention Yejin's pregnancy to him. He's still dumbfounded that he has a child with Yejin since Mr Ahn also didn't know who's the father of her child. Besides, he doesn't want to talk much about the personal lives of his previous workmates. He only told Bin about their basic whereabouts, just like Yejin is now one of the top Bro Proprietors of Better Living.

Bin was able to get Yejin's building address after their dinner. He told Mr Ahn he'll visit his previous workmates since he wasn't able to bid them goodbyes before he got locked behind the bars.

When the morning came right after he met Mr Ahn, he excitedly traveled to Daegu city to see Yejin. He couldn't even stay relaxed while he's riding the bus. Bin was so eager to meet Yejin after a long time. He even bought a new low-price long-sleeve white polo so he would look at least presentable when he sees her.

The moment came and he was standing outside Yejin's building. He couldn't hold onto his excitement and longing for her. He waited for this moment to happen for a long time, and he couldn't wait to feel her embrace again and kisses...

Bin was about to cross the pedestrian lane when he saw Yejin and Go Soo walking outside her building door while holding each other's hands. Immediately, his feet walked backwardly making him hide in a corner of the building at his back... That moment, he felt like his heart dropped directly on the ground. He felt like a jar of cold water was being poured on top of his head... Bin almost lost his stand, making his back leaned against the hard wall behind him. He saw Yejin smiling widely at Go Soo. She looked so happy and contented with him... They stood behind Go Soo's sports car, and before he opened the passenger's door for her, Go Soo kissed Yejin's forehead while holding more a strong clasp on her hand.

Bin turned around, finding his raggy self looking at the glass door near the building he was standing. He looked at himself through the glass reflection, and that's when the time he realizes how bad he looks from Yejin and Go Soo's life today. They've come so far, while he was just about to start getting back his life.

Starting that day, he worked hard day and night without any single break. Maybe it's not yet the right time to see Yejin again. He needs time. He needs to be patient.

'I'm not going to give you up, Yej. That's not going to happen.'

'Never.'

'Just wait for me a little again, baby.'

'I'm going to get you back!'


End file.
